Lenguaje De Mi Piel
by Yuuai.Haruno
Summary: "En su afán de venganza, Sasuke colabora con la destrucción de Konoha... Sangre y vidas arrebatadas es todo lo que queda de ella, Sakura se ve envuelta en su amargura al ver su hogar destruido, olvidando asi su corazon." TERMINADO
1. Melancolía, un sentimiento de amargura

* * *

Konichiiwaa Qeriidda Lecttoraas,, Aqqii les traiigo un neew Fiic,, sppero lees guusthhee,, ((:

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 1. "****Melancolía, un sentimiento de amargura constante."**

**

* * *

**

El alba trae consigo un nuevo día, lleno de dolor y angustia, eso pensaba Sakura en el instante que miraba hacia la ventana después de otra noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, sin poder acallar las voces que tanto la atormentaban, culpándose de lo sucedido en su aldea hace unos días, Pain invadió y quemo su hogar, mato a su maestra, sus compañeros estaban esparcidos en otras aldeas vecinas, se preguntaba algunas veces si habían muerto o si los habían capturado, sentía que en cualquier instante se iba a volver loca, se mira así misma, se repite una y otra vez que ya no es débil, su melancolía aumenta al pensar que ya no es feliz, que ya no tiene esa sonrisa tan inocente que solía mostrar ya no era la misma y su alma contenía rabia y amargura.

Se asoma por la ventana y ve que en el exterior esta todo cubierto de arena y una vez mas intenta adaptarse a la aldea escondida entre la arena, pero no puede, golpean la puerta, se levanta con pesadez y se percata que es Temari, la noticia que llevaba consigo se trataba de que se tenían que ir a hacer un trabajo de reconocimiento para encontrar y rescatar aldeanos, además recibieron noticias de los otros ninjas que se encontraban dispersos, con un poco de desaliento se preparo, cuando salía se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi que la esperaban, Naruto no podía ir ya que se encontraba en recuperación y lo buscaban para quitarle el Kyuby, se despidieron afectivamente en la entrada de la aldea y se fueron al dichoso reconocimiento.

**Naruto-** Tu vida es importante para mí, no entiendo por que debo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, detesto esperar. -

**Sakura-** Por favor no cometas una tontería, quédate tu vida también es valiosa para mi, no me va a pasar nada, iré con cautela, no te preocupes. - Dicho esto se abrazaron, deseando volver a su hogar.

-

'

-

En la salida de la aldea se encontraba un grupo de ninjas, dispuesto a seguir con lo que se les había encomendado, salvar y proteger todo lo que fuese de la Hoja.

**Sakura-** ¿Que grupo tengo? -

**Temari-** Nos separemos para que el enemigo no nos encuentre, tú vas por el lado este, yo por el norte, Kankuro va por el sur, los demás ya saben por donde, nos veremos en seis días en un pueblo cercano a la Hoja. -

**Sakura-** Entendido -

**Kankuro-** Entendido, cuídense y conserven su vida. - Cada uno siguió su camino.

-

'

-

Mientras tanto en la Hoja, Pein y Madara estaban preparando el nuevo orden que le iban a dar a la aldea y planeando la mejor forma de expandirse para controlar el mercado de las guerras, reunió a todos y cada uno de los ninjas que están bajo su mando, entre ese pequeño numero de ninjas perversos, vestigios de otras aldeas, se encontraba el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y su grupo.

**Madara-** Ya tenemos a la Hoja, se sabe que es una de las aldeas ocultas más poderosas y por lo tanto goza de una excelente economía, este es el primer paso a un gran imperio y es una notable advertencia para el que quiera enfrentarnos, ya que gracias a la Hokage no se completo uno de los objetivos el cual era eliminar a todos los ninjas y aldeanos, en especial a los ninjas, quiero darles información de estos para que los aniquilen si los ven merodeando por la Hoja y sus alrededores. A cada uno le voy a dar algo similar al libro Bingo, para que identifiquen y sepan la mayoría de las habilidades del enemigo. - Dicho esto el equipo de Sasuke recibio el dichoso libro y salieron.

**Suigetsu**- Já… Ahora resulta que nos van a poner a cuidar... Que aburrido, después de todo esto, quedo casi desierto y no hay chicas para la diversión. -

**Karin-** Idiota… ¿A ti quien te ha dicho que te ibas a divertir? Estamos aquí con otro propósito. ¿Verdad Sasuke? -

**Sasuke-** Hmp… Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, reciban la información y manténganse alerta, los ninjas de Konoha no son estupidos… No se confíen demasiado o lo lamentaran. - Cada uno recibió su respectivo libro, y lo ojearon.

**Jugo-** No creo que vuelvan, aunque esta aldea es muy pacifica, no creo que hagan algo tan apresurado. -

**Suigetsu-** Mmm... Parece que esta aldea no es tan aburrida, mira que lindas chicas, tal vez valdría la pena capturar a alguna de ellas… Aca esta la alumna de la Hokage, es muy linda, se ve algo inocente… Es mi tipo, ojala me la encuentre para enseñarle mis habilidades. - Una sonrisa picara mezclada con un poco de maldad se veía en su rostro.

**Sasuke-** Hmp… Divídanse y no olviden que son hábiles. -

**Karin-** Sasuke ¿Podriamos ir juntos? -

**Sasuke-** No molestes, ya se te dio una orden ¡Cúmplela!- La chica salio molesta, pero sabia perfectamente que sus intentos no iban a finalizar, no había otra mujer cerca excepto Konan, pero ella no representaba ningún peligro, en algún momento estarían solos y Sasuke cedería ante sus instintos con ella.

Cerca a la frontera de Konoha, se separaba el grupo de ninjas a hacer el reconocimiento, Sakura sumergida en sus pensamientos pensaba en sus dos compañeros, estaba decidida a no sentir mas dolor, pensaba en las posibilidades de encontrarse con Sasuke, solo sabia que debía acabarlo ya que el colaboro con la destrucción de su hogar, de sus sueños y de su corazón...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**-**

**(N/A): **Bueeno aay sttha eel comiienzzo dee La histtoriia,, spperolees ayaa agradaaddo,, **RECALCO **que sthhaa historiia **NO** es miia,, sii no de **Janice Joplin**,, loss cap's stharaan corttos y abraa Lemmon,, MAS ADELANTTE,, no see emociioneen xDD bueeno ay se cuiiidaaan n___n*

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Un encuentro inesperado o ¿no?"_

_-_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O_**

_

* * *

_


	2. Un Encuentro Inesperado o ¿No?

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

Pensamientos - _(Yuuai)_

* * *

**Capitulo No 2. "****Un Encuentro Inesperado o ¿No?."**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke y su grupo se separaron. Sasuke se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el este, sabia que Karin le serviría mucho por su habilidad, además debía reestablecer su clan y la única mujer disponible era ella, pensaba que a ella la podría controlar fácilmente, aunque no aceptaba mucho la idea de tenerla pegada a el, persiguiéndolo, aceptando todas las condiciones que el le impusiera a ella, cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad una mueca de fastidio se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al avanzar entre los árboles, sintió una presencia, sabia de quien era, trato de ocultar la suya, Sakura se detuvo un momento, decidió que avanzar con lentitud podría servirle, para que no la detectaran, minutos después supo que fue un gran error, ya estaba descubierta y la estaba acechando la persona que menos se imaginaba, caminaba con sigilo, se recargo hacia un lado de uno de los árboles, sintió una brisa que tocaba su rostro, cuando giro su rostro se encontró con la persona que la atormento durante mucho tiempo, aquella que se llevo su corazón y toda la ternura que había en el.

**Sasuke-** Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sakura. -

**Sakura-** Sasuke… - Su voz salía un poco ahogada, sacudió un poco su cabeza y se puso en posición de ataque.

**Sasuke-** No pienso pelear contigo… Se lo débil que eres, puedes huir y salvar tu vida.

**Sakura-** No soy débil.Y.. Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no pienso discutir mas, acabare de una vez contigo, no seas cobarde y pelea, prefiero morir antes de darte otra vez el gusto de verme llorar... Ya no soy la niña que conociste... - Sakura intenta darle golpes, pero Sasuke los esquiva con un poco de dificultad – Quieres odio, te atacare sin piedad alguna. -

**Sasuke-** No me obligues. - _(No es la niña que conocí, en verdad veo odio en su mirada, ha cambiado bastante, si quiere pelear, no me contendré)_

Sasuke se defendía con dificultad, Sakura le acertó, le dio un puño en su abdomen, este escupió sangre apenas se recuperaba cuando Sakura le daba otro puño en su rostro, no le dio salida y opto por usar su Sharingan, Sakura estaba cansada, pero no dejaría que el Uchiha la humillara de nuevo, cuando iba a darle otro golpe, Sasuke lo detuvo, le dio un pequeño golpe, le sostuvo fuerte el brazo y la miro a los ojos.

**Sakura-** Eres un infeliz… Como le hiciste eso a tu hogar… Que te hicimos. - Esto lo dijo perdiendo el conocimiento.

**Sasuke-** Eso no te incumbe… Por ahora no quiero matarte. - Adolorido y un poco débil, el Uchiha se la llevo cargada.

Mientras en otro punto de la Hoja, Karin y Suigetsu discutían sobre las constantes insinuaciones de Karin hacia Sasuke, Suigetsu disfrutaba de sus fracasos y se mofaba de la falta de tacto de su compañera.

**Suigetsu-** Que triste otra vez te dejaron con las ganas… Deberías dejar de comportarte como una cualquiera. -

**Karin-** Deja de decir estupideces…Vete por tu lado y déjame en paz. -

**Jugo-** Ya me voy, en seis días nos vemos, creo que no los extrañare. -

**Suigetsu-** Jaja igual te digo... Después discutimos cuantas veces a dejado Sasuke plantada a Karin. -

**Karin-** ¡Maldito estupido, se están burlando de mi! Esta si no te la paso - Karin le intenta dar una patada a Suigetsu, este logra atraparle la pierna, pero pierden el equilibrio y caen en un abismo poco profundo.

Temari y Kankuro iban por su lado, pero al llegar, notaron que no había nadie vigilando, el sitio al que llegaban respectivamente, ambos decidieron seguir su destino con cautela, pretendían, buscar hasta el ultimo rincón a las personas que se podían llevar, al igual la misión era doble, por que cruzando las fronteras podrían ubicar a los shinobi y a la gente que posiblemente se refugiara en otros países o aldeas escondidas, los demás no pudieron lograr el objetivo, Jugo se encargo y los demás que tenían asignada la misma misión se encargaron.

El dolor de la destrucción, las casas arder, su maestra muerta, una pesadilla constante que no solo se mantenía en sueños, Sakura despertaba ahogada por su propia desesperación y lo mas duro de aquel despertar era que estaba en frente de ella, el causante de su odio.

_  
Continuara..._

* * *

**-**

**(N/A): **oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, Graciiaas a loss kee dejaroon Rewieevss,, see loos agradesscco miiiL n___n y como agradeciimientto la conttii,, voii a stthar actualizanddo diiariio,, ((: enceriio qqee ssi SHHHHA,, *///* y pss stheen atentthaaas,, ¿DONDE SE IMAGINAN QUE ESTE SAKURA? Pero esso sii,, ya sbeen con Qiien jajaja xDD een fiin,, noss vemoss een eel proxiimoo caap (oseaa mañanaa) y pss byyee :DD see cuiiddaan *w*

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

Karina Natsumi

Edison

Sasuke9529

Saku Love Deva

Setsuna17

EdiitH

-

* * *

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Te Odio"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O_**

_

* * *

_


	3. Te Odio

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 3. "Te Odio.****"**

**

* * *

**

Sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y su sangre hervía al ver a ese hombre que la lleno de odio, en algún tiempo pensaba ilusionada el despertar y encontrarlo a su lado con un gesto de cariño y amor, se repetía una y otra vez lo tonta que fue, el tener la esperanza de que algún día volvería y todo seria como antes, aunque no se enamorara de ella que el viviese feliz, pero las cosas no fueron así y todo se convirtió en un sueño fallido.

Estaba allí sentada, atada, sin salida alguna, antes de darle la cara al Uchiha reviso rápidamente el sitio en el que se encontraba, al parecer era una cabaña situada en un sitio algo lejano, no estaba sucia, a lo mejor el Uchiha se quedaba allí.

**Sakura-** ¿Por qué me traes a este sitio?... ¿Por que no me mataste? -

**Sasuke-** No tengo por que decírtelo, confórmate con saber que estas con vida. -

**Sakura-** No te voy a decir nada sobre la misión, no creo que te sirva, haz lo que quieras. -

**Sasuke-** ¡Hmp! No hagas suposiciones, no quiero información, tu misión acaba aquí, también hay otros ninjas vigilando, dudo que tus compañeros lleguen lejos. -

**Sakura-** ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me tienes aquí si no sirvo?!... Ya me tienes harta, te odio, ya no eres parte de nadie Sasuke, solo eres un mal recuerdo. -

**Sasuke-** Que molesta eres… No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis actos, ya no me rijo ante las normas de Konoha, hago lo que me plazca y no le rindo cuentas a nadie. -

**Sakura-** ¡Suéltame! No quiero estar atada. -

**Sasuke-** Hasta que no te calmes y prometas que no vas a huir, no te soltare, puedes durar acá el tiempo que yo desee, tengo que descansar, se que viniste sola, no tengo por que preocuparme. - La dejo allí, sabia que ella iba a ceder, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que la Sakura que conoció estaba allí, se notaba que había cambiado, ya no era la débil y llorona, era una mujer y de armas tomar.

Suigetsu y Karin se recuperaban de la caida que habían tenido, cayeron cerca de un rió, lo demás era bosque, Suigetsu se maldecía una y otra vez por caer con esa compañía tan espantosa que le había tocado, sabia que ya le tocaba resignarse y buscar una salida lo mas rápido posible, no quería estar mas de un día con Karin.

Karin estaba furiosa y lo que mas le hacia sentir rabia y temor era el quedarse allí con Suigetsu no iba a ver a "su" Sasuke, su lado paranoico le decía que se perdería allí y que nunca saldría, le dio desesperación, no quería quedarse allí por mucho tiempo.

**Karin-** ¡Estupido! ¡Dañaste la misión! -

**Suigetsu-** La misión no importa, no creo que vengan sabiendo el destino que les espera. -

**Karin-** Ciento dos chakras, se fueron por dos direcciones distintas, ¡maldición! Se escaparon y todo por tu culpa maldito idiota, apenas salga de aquí te matare. -

**Suigetsu-** No creas que tu compañía es placentera para mi, ya esta oscureciendo, nos toco pasar la noche en este sitio, mañana vemos como salimos, en vez de estar pensando en tonterías como matarme, ayuda a buscar un sitio en donde quedarnos. -

**Karin-** ¡Estas loco! No pasare aquí la noche y mucho menos contigo ¡Te odio! -

**Suigetsu-** Deja de gritar, no hay nadie por aquí, tu voz me fastidia, si no vas a buscar un sitio yo si, arréglate como puedas. -

**Karin-** Espera como te atreves a dejarme sola. - No tuvo otra opción, le toco seguirlo, aunque le costo mucho acepto el hecho de quedarse allí, al día siguiente buscaría desesperadamente alguna forma de salir y estar con el hombre de su vida.

Temari llego a un poblado cercano, allí le esperaba un contacto que le había mandado cautelosamente la información de los ninjas que se refugiaban en ese sitio, la llevo por unas cuantas calles, al encontrarse frente a un edificio, realizo unos sellos con las manos, el piso empezó a temblar hasta que dejo ver una entrada subterránea, los dos avanzaron por esa entrada y Temari se asombro al ver la estructura del lugar, al estar distraída observando la organización de este una mano toco su hombro, la chica volteo y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

**Temari-** Shikamaru…pensé que tu… -

**Shikamaru-** Sorprendida… Para tu desgracia no he muerto. - A el también le alegraba ver a la rubia, lo llenaba una calida sensación cada vez que se encontraban.- ¿Qué noticias traes? -

**Temari-** Naruto esta a salvo en la aldea escondida entre la arena, también están allí Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato y otros ninjas… ¿Cuánta gente hay de la Hoja aca? -

**Shikamaru-** Kurenai, Kiba, Ino y Sai, hay por lo menos quince aldeanos, pensamos que lo mejor es dejarlos ya que están seguros y nosotros partimos contigo hacia la aldea oculta entre la arena. -

**Temari-** Bien… Partamos esta misma noche, tenemos que adelantar la estrategia antes que Akatsuki se expanda. -

**Shikamaru-** Lo se pero no partiremos hoy, lo haremos en dos días, necesitamos información, aprovechando la cercanía entre el poblado y Konoha es mas sencillo, necesitamos reunir provisiones ya que el viaje es largo. -

**Temari-** Entendido. - Los dos estrecharon su mano, Temari le sonrió con un poco de timidez, una mujer muy amable se ofreció en mostrarle donde se quedaría.

Shikamaru se despidió de ella, vio como se alejaba, en su pensamiento estaba presente lo que le respondía su padre cuando el le reprochaba acerca de el temperamento de su madre y ahora lo comprendía, la sonrisa que le brindo en ese momento... Temari era algo único y hermoso.

_  
Continuara..._

* * *

**-**

**(N/A): **oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, pss aqqii eel terceer caap OwO n___n xsii no les habiia diicho habraa NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoSai, SuiKa entre ottras mas y abraa Lemmon en cada unaa *¬* (Inner: Distte mushaa informaciion ¬¬) ash inner antiicuaddda,, dejamee seer (HH) (Inner: Tkss ¬¬) een fiin dejanddo de lado a mi iinner ,, voii a stthar actualizanddo diiariio,, ((: enceriio qqee ssi SHHHHA,, *///* y pss stheen atentthaaas,, een fiin,, noss vemoss een eel proxiimoo caap (oseaa mañanaa) y pss byyee :DD see cuiiddaan *w*

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

Karina Natsumi

Edison

Sasuke9529

Saku Love Deva

Setsuna17

EdiitH

-

* * *

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Un Peligroso Acercamiento"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O_**

_

* * *

_


	4. Un Peligroso Acercamiento

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 4. "Un Peligroso Acercamiento.****"**

**

* * *

**

Ya habían pasado dos días, Sakura seguía atada, cada vez que veía a Sasuke trataba de ofenderlo, trataba de hacerle ver el odio que corría por sus venas, pero fracasaba, en el veía solo la frialdad de su mirada, no le respondía, solo la miraba por unos segundos y se iba. Sakura trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, ya estaba resignada, pensaba que Sasuke la entregaría, tratarían de torturarla con la intención de hacerla hablar, eso ya no le importaba, prefería morir dignamente, protegiendo a su aldea y a su gente hasta el final, estaba cavilando en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos al ser liberada.

**Sasuke-** Ya puedes ponerte en pie, sube, hay un cuarto disponible, tendrás que estar cuatro días mas, así que ni se te ocurra escapar, no puedes hacerlo hay trampas afuera. -

**Sakura-** No quitaba su expresión de asombro. - ¿Por qué me liberaste? -

**Sasuke-** Porque finalmente te resignaste a estar aquí. -

**Sakura-** ¿Por qué debo estar aquí cuatro días? -

**Sasuke-** No es de gran importancia saberlo. ¿Naruto vino contigo? -

**Sakura-** No… Si lo que quieres es llegar a el, no obtendrás ninguna información. -

**Sasuke-** Ya te he dicho que no hagas ninguna suposición simplemente quería saberlo. -

**Sakura-** Después de estar acá todo ese tiempo ¿Me vas a entregar? -

**Sasuke-** Hmp... Confórmate con lo que te he dicho, puedes ir a ducharte, vuelvo al amanecer, la puerta tiene un sello, no la puedes abrir. -

Dicho esto salio de la cabaña, Sakura no entendía que pasaba, por que se tenia que quedar cuatro días, ¿Sasuke pretendía burlarse de ella? Si, a lo mejor quería verla humillada, pero eso no lo iba a lograr.

En cierta parte boscosa caminaban dos personas discutiendo, no se soportaban, el estar atrapados los desesperaba, sobretodo los gritos de una histérica, la salida estaba cercana y ya no se verían por unos días.

**Karin-** Maldición, acaban de pasar los mismos chakras acompañados de doce más, ¡Por tu culpa idiota! Van a salir de Konoha… ¿Cuánto falta para salir de este maldito sitio? -

**Suigetsu-** No falta mucho, en dos horas saldremos de este lugar. -

**Karin-** Es horrible… No quiero estar un minuto mas contigo… No podré ver a mi Sasuke. -

**Suigetsu-** ¡Calmate! Pronto saldrás no te desesperes por recibir mas desplantes y desprecios por parte de Sasuke. -

**Karin-** El no me desprecia, el me desea y no es tu maldito problema. -

**Suigetsu-** ¿Enserio crees que te desea? No sabes lo que es sentirse deseado de verdad. -

**Karin-** ¿Tu que demonios sabes? No creo que hayas hecho sentir a una mujer deseada. -

Karin provoco en Suigetsu una reacción que pensó imposible, de alguna forma iba a conocer una faceta oculta en el, Suigetsu se abalanzo sobre ella ágilmente, la aprisionaba contra el suelo sosteniendo sus muñecas con firmeza.

**Suigetsu-** ¿Enserio lo crees? Se nota que no sabes nada. -

**Karin-** ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Suéltame! No creo que puedas hacer sentir a alguien algo ¡Das asco! -

**Suigetsu-** Sabes… Hacer sentir a una mujer deseada es aspirar muy lento su aroma, grabarlo en la mente como la mas deliciosa fragancia. - Suigetsu se acercaba al cuello de Karin, sintiendo el aroma de su piel, de su cabello y de su ropa, su respiración era profunda y prolongada. – Después de todo no hueles mal. -

**Karin-** Ya Su...Suel...Suéltame, maldito. - Aunque Karin no quisiera admitirlo, su piel se había erizado, su nerviosismo aumentaba, estaba levemente sonrojada y muy confundida por la actitud de su compañero, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, forcejeaba pero no tenia salida.

**Suigetsu-** Anhelar el sabor de su piel y disfrutarlo. - Con la punta de su lengua, lamio la hendidura del cuello hasta la barbilla, produciendo un notable escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.- ¡Mmmm! Tu piel no sabe mal. -

**Karin-** No… Por… Favor. - Su voz era ahogada por el temor y el constante temblor de su cuerpo al sentir esa caricia que estimulaba sus sentidos de una manera algo incomoda.

**Suigetsu-** Y para finalizar, la tienes que besar con toda la pasión de tu cuerpo, hasta que le falte el aliento, recorrer toda su boca, saborear sus labios hasta la saciedad. - Entonces este le da un beso posesivo y agresivo, abrio paso entre su boca a la fuerza, recorrio su boca con su lengua, y al faltar el oxigeno se separa un poco de ella y mordio sus labios.- Eso es hacer sentir deseada a una mujer. - Aprisiono sutilmente su cuerpo con el de ella, luego se levanto y siguió su camino.

Karin no sabia que hacer, sentía su respiración agitada, su cuerpo temblaba, una tibieza en su vientre se hacia presente, miraba hacia la nada, su corazón sentía algo de culpa por traicionar de alguna manera a Sasuke, se quedo tendida en el suelo durante unos segundos, se levanto torpemente y siguió su camino detrás de Suigetsu. Todo el camino fue silencioso, Suigetsu no mostraba ninguna expresión, llegaron a la salida de lo que fue un gran tropiezo, no se insultaron, no cruzaron sus miradas...

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, pss aqqii eel cuerttto caap OwO n___n bueenoo stte caaap juee maas dee SuiKa OwO SHHHAAA qqe Kariin se qqede con Suigeet-kun y dejee a Sasu-kuun con Sakuu-Chaaan x)) een eeel proxiimoo caaap abraa SasuSaku Lemmon *¬* asii ke no desespereeenn,, een fiin,, noss vemoss een eel proxiimoo caap (oseaa mañanaa) y pss byyee :DD see cuiiddaan *w* NOTA: Ya enttre a la secundariia -w- y talvez de vees en cuanddo no puedda subiir la contii,, sppero me disculpeeen.... =)) P.D, een loss agradeciimientthos,, laas ke stheen en negriithaas,, soonlaas ke comenttharoon en eel cap pasaddo c:

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

**XY-Lust (Mii amiguiiss)**

**Karina Natsumi**

Edison

Sasuke9529

Saku Love Deva

Setsuna17

EdiitH

**Akira A** (Con respecttho a ttu comenttario,, pss debo deciir kee sii,, los nombres avecees acee ke confundda el textto,, peero pss no lo puueddo qiithar pss laa aurotaa origiinaal deel fiic me piddio ke dejara todddo como ella lo habiia scriitto y ees alggho ke debo de respetthar, pero.... pediire permissso para podeer acomodar los diaaloghos de una maneraa en la ke kedee mejoor paraa usteedees,, los lectoreess :DD pss sttoi de acuerddo contiigghhoo (y) siin maas,, spero te aya gusthaddo el caap)

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Una Noche Inolvidable"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	5. Una Noche Inolvidable

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 5. "Una Noche Inolvidabe. ****"**

**

* * *

**

Ya era de día, para ser más exactos el tercer día desde que Sakura estaba encerrada en la cabaña del Uchiha, Sakura se encontraba encerrada en la habitación que se le había dado, estaba sentada en su cama después de haber pasado otra noche llena de los mismos horrores y preguntas sin respuesta que la perseguían, Sasuke había llegado a la madrugada, lo sabia por que oyó sus pasos al subir las escaleras, Sakura pensaba quedarse encerrada allí, pero estaba débil, no había comido nada desde que estaba allí, Sasuke le ofrecía comida, ella la rechazaba constantemente y el no le insistía.

Se paro de la cama, se dio una ducha y salio de la habitación con la esperanza de no encontrarse allí con el, después de todo sabia que al verlo sentiría ganas de matarlo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, al estar en la cocina noto que Sasuke mantenía algunos víveres de gran utilidad en la casa, después de comer, se acerco a la puerta pero esta le dio una leve descarga, Sakura alejo su mano rápidamente.

**Sasuke-** Ya te lo había dicho, no puedes salir de aquí así que ahórrate los intentos de escape. -

**Sakura-** Volteo bruscamente.- Déjame ir. -

**Sasuke-** Ya te he dicho que no podrás, solo te quedan tres días. - Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a su habitación.

Sakura estuvo toda la tarde en la sala, pensaba el método para escapar, lo mas frustrante era que no lo encontraba, no tenia salida, estaba sentada, pensativa en lo que posiblemente serian esos tres días, una tortura completa, aunque lo que mas le aliviaba era que Sasuke saldría por varias horas dejándola sola aunque ese día no salio, permaneció encerrado en su habitación, se inquieto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, vio que Sasuke bajaba las escaleras, no la miraba y no la determinaba.

**Sakura-** Apretó los puños con fuerza, no encontraba sentido a las acciones de Sasuke.- ¿Por qué? -

**Sasuke-** ….. -

**Sakura-** Que te hicimos para que hayas hecho esto. -

**Sasuke-** No hagas preguntas con respuestas obvias, tu actitud es cada vez más tediosa, no desgastes tu tiempo. -

**Sakura-** No me hables de actitudes, atacas lo que era tu hogar, no te importa las personas que alguna vez te consideramos importante y ahora me encierras aquí como tu prisionera, todavía eres un niño arrogante. -

Sakura subió las escaleras, se cruzo con Sasuke, el no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, se fue lo mas rápido posible a su habitación, cuando llego al pasillo sintió como Sasuke alterado pero con la misma expresión de frialdad la agarraba fuertemente de los hombros y la estrechaba contra la pared.

**Sasuke-** ¡No eres nadie para juzgar mis acciones! Cumplí con mi deber, te guste o no, hace tiempo que abandone la aldea, ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi alma tiene alguna salvación? O que yo la quiero. -

**Sakura-** Tenia la mirada hacia un lado - Te odio, me arrebataste todo lo que quería y tenia. -

**Sasuke-** ¿Odio? No sabes lo que es, no cabe en tu corazón ese sentimiento y si tanto me odias ya tendrás la oportunidad de acabar conmigo. - Sakura no lo miraba y eso le enfurecía, con rabia tomo su rostro entre sus manos, la observo por unos segundos, la miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar a la Sakura de antes y en un impulso el la beso.

Sakura no se movía, de alguna forma se sentía suspendida en la nada, sus ojos estaban abiertos, los del Uchiha estaban cerrados, sus labios se fundieron, pronto sintió la calidez de sus labios, entrando en una realidad que alguna vez creyó lejana, pronto Sasuke quería profundizar el beso que lo llevaría a sumergirse en un sentimiento que tenia en el fondo de su corazón y que lo seduciría a perder la razón.

Daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios de la chica, ella después de unos segundos de resistencia accedió, sus lenguas jugueteaban, Sasuke sentía sus labios, exploraba su boca, disfrutaba de su sabor y se quería perder en ellos.

Sakura despertó, regresando a la normalidad, se separo bruscamente del chico y lo alejo con su mano, Sasuke comprendió, ¿Podía haber odio en ella? Se alejo de ella, dio la vuelta e iba a irse a su habitación, de repente sintió una mano que lo halaba de la chaqueta, era Sakura, al halarlo puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo volvió a besar, aunque sabia que los remordimientos no la dejarían en paz, no le importaba, lo deseaba, y ahora iba a cumplir lo que su cuerpo le dictaba mas su corazón lo quería resguardar de volver a amarlo aunque... ¿Podría?

**Sakura- **Pasa la noche conmigo, tómame. - Esto lo dijo en un susurro tan sensual que hacia estremecer a Sasuke.

**Sasuke-** Sakura… Te deseo.

Entonces se volvieron a unir en un beso profundo, Sakura se encontraba abrazada del cuello a Sasuke, mientras este la sostenía de la cintura, ella lo halaba sutilmente llevándolo a la habitación de el, se separaron un rato, aun seguían abrazados todo estaba oscuro, ella apretujaba su varonil cuerpo, Sasuke no aguanto mas y se dejaron caer en la cama.

Sasuke quería disfrutar lentamente el cuerpo de Sakura, aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndola desear, besaba sus labios, pasaba la punta de su lengua por ellos, lamía su cuello, mordisqueaba su el lóbulo de su oreja, a Sakura se le escapaban suspiros, sus sentidos estaban totalmente excitados y hambrientos de placer.

Sakura colaboraba en todo, le quitaba su camisa con deseo, tocaba su pecho, recorría con sus manos su espalda y ayudaba a Sasuke en su labor, besaba su cuello con impaciencia, mordía sus labios por el nerviosismo que le daba la situación haciendo que al Uchiha se le escaparan pequeños y deliciosos gemidos.

Sasuke se encontró con el cierre del chaleco que ella llevaba puesto, lo abría lentamente, al deshacerse de el vio la maya que llevaba, se veía su sostén incitándolo a arrancarlo, le saco la prenda a la chica, con sus dedos palpaba el delicado sostén, quería ir más allá sin dejar de memorizar un solo centímetro de piel sensible, besaba a la chica mientras que posaba sus manos sobre su espalda, encontró el broche, lo abrió, al quitarlo, le daba placer a los pezones de la chica, los lamía, masajeaba y succionaba incesantemente, quitaba con desespero cada cosa que llevase encima al igual que ella, solo pensaban en el momento en que su pasión los envolviese siendo uno solo.

Al estar desnudos, Sasuke acariciaba la entrepierna de ella, la estimulaba, frotaba su clítoris con deseo y disfrutaba la sinfonía de gemidos que ella le ofrecía, la enloquecía, se arqueaba de tanta excitación.

**Sakura-** ¡Sasuke! ¡Ummmmhh!... Más...

Al oír esto Sasuke supo que hacer, ya no aguantaba mas, con delicadeza fue entrando en Sakura, la sensación cálida y húmeda que le proporcionaba era maravillosa supo que era su primera vez, la sangre bañaba la escena, pero eso no los detendría, después de unos minutos el roce entre ellos, el movimiento de caderas y las constantes embestidas eran placenteras.

**Sakura-** ¡Ahhh! ¡¡Sigue! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ummhh! ¡No… te… dete... detengas Ahhhhhhhh! - Sakura sintió su primer orgasmo seguido de otros mas, la experiencia de sentirse mujer le gustaba. Sasuke gemía junto con ella hasta que el tuvo su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, pss aqqii eel Qiinttho caap OwO n___n WAAAAAAAA Comoo habraan Leiidddo,, uuboo Lemmon (& esso ke iio no lo escribii xDD,, xkee sii noo,, uuufff,, no se la acabariian conmii :K) een fiin,, pss iia een La proxiimaa pondree doos caap's seguiiddos,, para keee,, tenghaa concordanciia x asii deciirlo y no dejarlaaas con dudaas,, o qiien,, a ultiima hora no aga eso,, realmentte nose -w- Coon speranzaa de ke lees aya satisfaciiddo el caaap,, laas dejoo,, SAYONARA (LL' NOTA: repiitto Ya enttre a la secundariia -w- y talvez de vees en cuanddo no puedda subiir la contii,, sppero me disculpeeen.... =)) P.D, een loss agradeciimientthos,, laas ke stheen en negriithaas,, soonlaas ke comenttharoon en eel cap pasaddo c: x ciiertto,, stthe capa qeddo maas largooo kyyaaaa *OOO*

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

**XY-Lust **(Haha sppero te ayaa gustthaddo eel caapii *W*)

**Karina Natsumi **(Lasttima qqe eel cap anteriior no te aya satisfaciido deel toddo xSS,, aunqqe sppero ke sttee sii,, creoo kee esttha lo basthantte buueno,, pss aay SasuSaku & Lemmon *¬* jojo peero een fiin,, speero ttu opinniion :DD)

Edison

Sasuke9529

Saku Love Deva

**Setsuna17 **(Graciias x comentthar Seet n__n la vdd apreciio musho tus reviwes y sii,,, kee Kariin stthe alejadaa de Sasu-kuun *///*)

EdiitH

**Akira A** (Ariigattho x entendeer,, y repiitto,, are lo posiblee xkee la autoraa me deje acomodarlo de una manera diferenttee,, apreciio ttus comentts (HH))

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan **(Wii aqqii una nuevaa comentariistaa =)) graciias x comentthar y sppero te aya gustthaddo el caap :L)

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Tratando de Volver a la Realidad."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	6. Tratando de Volver a la Realidad

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 6. "Tratando de Volver a la Realidad. ****"**

**

* * *

**

La mañana prometía un gran esfuerzo al tratar de cumplir lo más rápido posible la misión que se les había encomendado, Temari y Kankuro ya se habían encontrado, pensaban hacer un reconocimiento en los pueblos que ya habían pasado antes de llegar a Konoha, se detendrían en la frontera de el País del Fuego, donde se encontrarían todos, pero la estrategia no terminaba allí, algunos ninjas se habían quedado para trazar rutas y llegar a los sitios donde se dirigían los otros ninjas, entre estos Sakura, esto les serviría de apoyo, además si en dado caso fueran atrapados se irían por las rutas que nadie estaba cuidando rodeando a la Hoja sin necesidad de tener alguna baja.

El grupo se detenía a descansar un poco, después de todo el camino a la aldea oculta entre la arena era largo, Shikamaru quería enterarse cual era el propósito y como iban a recuperar la Hoja, después de todo el también quería participar, se sentó al lado de Temari.

**Shikamaru-** ¿Cual es el plan a seguir? -

**Temari-** No lo vez… Estamos rescatándolos para reunirlos, se supone que eres el ninja mas inteligente que conozco. -

**Shikamaru-** Eso lo se, después de todo somos aliados, lo que quiero decir es después de la misión. -

**Temari-** Necesitamos reunir fuerzas para dar un golpe definitivo, Gaara esta cumpliendo con su parte, hablando y tranquilizando a los Kages que deseen colaborar, después de todo la muerte de la Quinta fue un suceso fuerte ya que Konoha es muy sólida, además ustedes conocen su aldea y saben por cuales puntos puede haber un ataque potente y definitivo. -

**Shikamaru-** Que problemático, algo me dice que tu metiste las manos en esa estrategia, pero primero debemos revisar otras posibles soluciones. -

**Temari-** Já… No me subestimes, además un ninja flojo como tu no creo que llegue a estructurar un plan bien hecho, en fin… Haz lo que te parezca. - Se levanto un poco molesta, aunque sabia que podría hacerlo mejor.- ¡Se acabo el descanso! Es mejor que continuemos. -

Dicho esto, retomaron su camino, Shikamaru sabia que ella era una mujer inteligente aunque algo mandona lo cual le parecía problemático pero no se molestaría en lidiar con ello, sabia que hacían un excelente equipo.

-

Los rayos del sol pasaban a través de la ventana iluminando el rostro de un chico que yacía dormido en su cama después de una noche que jamás olvidaría en la que estuvo al lado de la persona que menos se esperaba o ¿no? Había memorizado cada minuto, las palabras que salían de sus bocas, las miradas llenas de lujuria, esa noche le había hecho descubrir un lado que no creyó tener y que mas adelante influiría en el cambio de rumbo de sus decisiones.

Sasuke despertaba, la luz le fastidiaba, rápidamente pasaron por su mente una serie de escenas que habían pasado la noche anterior, sacudió un poco su cabeza, no podía creer que había hecho suya a Sakura, no pensaba que ella pudiese inspirarle todos esos instintos, aunque no lo quería aceptar había sentido en ella, lo que era antes y no lo que daba a creer, lo llenaba un poco el hecho de pensar que ella no lo odiaba como ella decía, giro un poco su cabeza, tal vez la encontraría durmiendo, pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí.

En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de preocupación, pensó que tal vez todo había sido una ilusión o alguna otra cosa, pero no, había otro aroma en su cama, definitivamente era el aroma de ella, su ropa tirada en distintas partes de su habitación, su desnudes, definitivamente si había sucedido, rápidamente se paro, se puso los pantalones y decidió ir a la habitación de ella, la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

La abrió con lentitud, procurando no hacer ruido, se alivio por que la encontró allí, acostada en la cama, estaba vestida, parecía estar dormida, Sasuke decidió salir de allí, aun seguía con la sensación de salir de una ilusión o de algún momento de ausencia de la realidad, se había olvidado de todo siguiendo un dictamen que desconocía, recordaba una y otra vez, una fuerza indescriptible que emanaba de su cuerpo lo llevo a la locura y lo que mas le revolvía la cabeza era el no haber encontrado a Sakura al lado de el, ¿A que hora se iría? ¿Por qué lo dejo solo? Preguntas sin respuestas, no se dio cuenta cuando ella lo abandono, se fue hacia a su habitación con pesadez a meditar.

Sakura no se encontraba dormida, fingía, después de descansar un rato en el pecho de Sasuke, se estrello con su realidad, no se altero, solo se puso de pie, recogió su ropa, camino hacia la puerta con la mirada perdida y se encerró en su habitación, no podía creer lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía, pero tampoco se enorgullecía, de verdad deseaba aquellos labios y ese cuerpo varonil, sentía un remordimiento que le carcomía el alma, había traicionado a sus compañeros, aunque no se imaginaba que podría cambiar las cosas de rumbo.

Fastidiada de tanto pensar cerro los ojos tratando de alejar toda clase de pensamientos de su cabeza pero le era imposible, su piel ya tenia la huella de las manos de Sasuke, su cuerpo se estremecía al repetírselo, salio un pequeño suspiro y lo que le daba nerviosismo seria el momento de enfrentarlo o el momento de repetirlo.

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, pss aqqii eel sextto caaap,, buajajaj otra veez cortto peero yya se aveciiman uno qe ottro cap SasuSaku,, habraa maas lemmoon uuff entre tanttas parejaaass apartthe del sasusaku,, aay noo sera mucho lemoon *W*,, pss los dejoo y sppero les ayaa gusthaadddo,, n___n baaee ((-* P.D, een loss agradeciimientthos,, laas ke stheen en negriithaas,, soonlaas ke comenttharoon en eel cap pasaddo c:

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust

**Karina Natsumi **(Ps aqii te traigo lo ke paaso despues de esanoche inolviidable :L jajaja een el poriixmoo abra una recaiiida jaja graciias x tu comentt :D)

Edison

**Sasuke9529 **(Sii eel SasuSaku empezzo,, pero el SasuSaku lemoon ajajaj sppero ver tu coment n_n)

Saku Love Deva

Setsuna17

**EdiitH **(jaja kee bueenoo,, y fiijatee esttee fiic iia abia siddo publikaddo,, pero laa auttora me diio el permisso de publikarlo akii,, para darcelos a conoceer a maas gentthe,, een fiin,, sppero te aya gusthaado el caap)

Akira A

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan **(Jejej qque buueno qqe tte gusttho,, aora stthe caap maas reflexiico aunqqe el ke viiene uuf,, el tiitulo lo diice toddo xDD)

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Una Inevitable Caida en la Tentacion y un Adios"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	7. Inevitable Caida en la Tentacion y Adios

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 7. "Una Inevitable Caida en la Tentacion y un Adios. ****"**

**

* * *

**

Ya habian pasado cinco días, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru y los demás llegaron a la frontera de Konoha, supieron por los ninjas que mandaron a trazar nuevas rutas rodeando la aldea que dos ninjas fueron capturados pero de Sakura, no sabían nada, por los pocos pueblos a los que habían ido, no tenían noticia alguna, llevaban unos pocos ninjas, no habían quedado muchos.

Se quedaron sorprendidos, Sakura no haría tal cosa, ella siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades, si fuera por ella estaría allí antes que ellos, tal vez estaba cumpliendo su deber como ninja medico, para ella en primer lugar estaba el ayudar a quien lo necesitara, Temari propuso que se le diera un tiempo, un día para que ella llegue, si en ese tiempo no lo hacia, partirían sin ella.

Sasuke estaba extrañado, Sakura no se había comportado como el pensaba al enfrentarse después de lo sucedido, Sakura no le hablaba e hirió su ego, creía que ella se lanzaría a sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba, definitivamente ella era otra persona, pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**[...Flash Back...]**

El cuarto día de la estadía de Sakura ellos no se hablaban, Sasuke no soporto mas la situación y decidió irse por unas horas, definitivamente le molestaba la actitud de ella, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de reprochárselo, cuando volvió, subió a su habitación, la vio a ella en el pasillo, el se iba a dar la vuelta para irse a descansar, pero Sakura lo alcanzo y lo beso, pensó que iba a pasar lo mismo que la noche anterior pero no, Sakura lo soltó, se dio la vuelta, camino hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta.

**[...End Flash Back...]**

¿Acaso estaría jugando con el? No lo permitiría, el debería controlar la situación y no ella, pensaba en los cambios que tenia Sakura, cuando le hizo el amor sintió la ternura y el amor que ella antes le profesaba, pero después ella se portaba fría y sus impulsos le traían una inminente confusión, le parecía tonto el solo hecho que Sakura lo controlara, pero eso no iba a ser así.

Estaba en la sala, sentado en un sillón, después de estar allí varias horas, se canso de pensar y de esperar a que ella saliera de su habitación, pero eso nunca ocurrió, ella llevaba allí encerrada todo el día, tenia ganas de entrar a la fuerza y tomarla, pero sabia que ella no se lo iba a permitir y tendrían que pelear de nuevo, antes de subir a su habitación se prometió así mismo que antes de dejarla ir, la enfrentaría y le diría unas cuantas cosas sobre sus "comportamientos infantiles".

Se decidió a pensar que tal vez lo mejor era que ella se fuera, después de todo se enfrentarían algún día y Sakura podría desquitarse de lo ocurrido en la aldea, ese día lo veía lejano ya que Akatsuki era una organización poderosa, organizada y con mucho a su favor, su interés no se basaba en tener el poder y control de la aldea, su motivo era la venganza y eso era todo, ya su destino se reducía a el hecho de ser un ninja renegado, el rumbo que tomo su vida era decisión de el y a eso se limitaba ya que había cumplido con su deber de vengador.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, miro por unos segundos la habitación de Sakura y decidió irse a descansar, se acostó con fastidio en su cama, estaba harto de pensar, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

Sasuke yacía dormido en su cama, sintió un ruido, la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado, se sentó en su cama pensativo, se sorprendió ya que veía a Sakura con las manos hacia atrás recargada en la puerta, aunque estaba oscuro, identifico su silueta levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, al verla Sasuke quedo algo perturbado, camino hacia el, al estar frente a frente, ella se sentó encima de el, apretando sutilmente con sus piernas la cadera del chico.

**Sasuke-** Sakur... -

**Sakura-** ¡Sh!.. Sasuke… Hazme el amor. -

Sakura lo beso con deseo, mientras que agarraba la mano de el y la deslizaba sobre su muslo, Sasuke volvió a sentir la misma fuerza que mandaba sobre su cuerpo, volvía a salirse de la realidad, de nuevo caía, no podía ni quería deshacer ese momento, lo que había pensado antes ahora lo mandaba al diablo, no tenia voluntad propia de su cuerpo, deseaba a aquella mujer y no la dejaría esa noche, apretaba suavemente el muslo de la chica, dejando sus labios para devorar su cuello mientras que ella acariciaba su espalada con la yema de los dedos susurrándole en el oído, provocando en él un escalofrió que recorría su espina.

Sasuke subía lentamente, enardecido de pasión su bata de dormir para luego dar la vuelta estando el encima de ella, recorriendo con sus labios y lengua su cuerpo, así trascurrió la noche, aquella habitación volvía a ser testigo de los incesantes gemidos que salían de sus bocas y el sudor de sus cuerpos.

La mañana se hacia presente y otra vez Sasuke despertaba de otra memorable noche, al despertarse de nuevo noto que Sakura no estaba ahi, se vistió y salio hacia la habitación de ella, no se encontraba allí, bajo las escaleras pasivamente y la vio enfrente de la puerta, Sasuke entendió que ella debía irse y que además ella lo quería, no podía ni quería obligarla quedarse allí con el, la realidad que los envolvía no lo iba a permitir, paso por el lado de Sakura y deshizo el sello que había en la puerta.

**Sasuke-** Ya puedes irte, te dije que estarías aquí unos días y no pienso incumplirlo. -

**Sakura-** Debo alcanzar a los demás. -

**Sasuke- **Hmp… No creo que hayan podido hacer mucho, la frontera para salir del País del Fuego esta bastante cerca, así que no tendrás problemas en irte. -

**Sakura-** En otra ocasión será… Sasuke... - Un largo silencio inundo ese momento, Sakura estaba a un paso de salir de ahi... - Adiós... - Dicho esto se fue a toda velocidad entre los árboles.

**Sasuke-** Tal vez… Tal vez. -

Otra vez se sentía confundido, después de lo sucedido Sakura tenia esa actitud tan fría y cortante, tal vez la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver todo se desencadene en otra forma, la Sakura que había tenido ante el mostraba facetas desconocidas, Sasuke se preguntaba si ella había probado el haber matado sus sentimientos hacia el, pero cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación, el amor de ella lo podía sentir, pensaba que definitivamente después de que ella partiera sus vidas tomarían rumbos distintos y que su próximo encuentro seria lejano, pero lo que Sasuke no se había preguntado era ¿Cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin poder tenerla de nuevo?

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, pss aqqii eel septiimo caapiittulo,, lamenttoo abeer tarddaddo DD: eskee la secundariia me qiithaa tiieempoo IMAGIINENSEE cuanddo entree a la prepaa xDD uuff seraa mayoor qitaderaa de tiimee xP pero en fiiin,, *W*,, pss los dejoo y sppero les ayaa gusthaadddo,, n___n baaee ((-* P.D, een loss agradeciimientthos,, laas ke stheen en negriithaas,, soonlaas ke comenttharoon en eel cap pasaddo c: EEL PROXIIMOO CAAP TRATARAA MAAS SOBRE REFLEXIION DE SAKURAA &&' HABRA UN POKO DE "NARUHINA" ((:

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

**XY-Lust **(Nee amiguiiss graciias x comentthar asii een el 5 y 6 *W* ttu siemppre comentthhanddoo,, eres geneeaal :DD y perddon x tardaar en subhir caap,, sppero te gusthheee *//*)

Karina Natsumi

Edison

**Sasuke9529 **(Claaroo qee la qiiere,, waa sus sentiimienthos sleen a floteee ( ojala sea de tu agrado el cap)

**Saku Love Deva **(Neee noo tte preocuppes,, iio lo entiienddoo n__n asii qqe despreocupatthe,, sppero teagradee eel caap :DD)

**Setsuna17 **(agradescco dmaaz ttus comentt's :J)

**EdiitH **(Graciiaas x comentthar &&' lamenttho no abeer subiidho caap antthes DD:)

Akira A

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan **(eey ariigattho x ttuu review,, y sppero sighaas comentthanddoo)

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Sentimientos y Confusiones"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	8. Sentimientos y Confusiones

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 8. "Sentimientos y Confusiones.****"**

**

* * *

**

En la frontera del País del Fuego un grupo de ninjas se preparaba para retomar su camino hacia la aldea escondida entre la arena, ya se estaba agotando el tiempo de espera y Sakura no daba señales.

**Kankuro-** El tiempo que se le dio a Sakura se agoto, ya es hora de irnos. -

**Temari-** Tienes razón, pero al volver sin ella, Naruto va a querer buscarla. -

**Kankuro-** El sabe muy bien que no puede hacerlo, va a tener que acostumbrarse a la idea. -

**Shikamaru-** No hay necesidad de adelantarse a los hechos… Hay viene. -

Al llegar Sakura nota que todos la observan, era extraño que no llegara acompañada por algún ninja refugiado, aunque pensándolo bien en esa dirección, no había mucho, a duras penas los demás lograron rescatar a unos pocos, tal vez Sakura no había encontrado a nadie.

Por otro lado Sakura dudaba, no sabia si decirles la verdad o callar lo que había vivido, al estar pensando las consecuencias de sus acciones opto por la segunda ya que lo mas seguro era que ella no volviese a ver a Sasuke, tal vez su ultimo encuentro seria cuando recuperaran la aldea pero lo que en verdad la tenia preocupada era una pregunta constante ¿Le gustaba la idea de no volverlo a ver? El tiempo lo diría.

**Sakura-** Por fin los alcanzo. -

**Temari-** ¿Donde estabas?, mandamos ninjas trazando rutas para que no los descubrieran y no te encontraron, la misión estuvo en peligro, ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti. -

**Sakura-** Se sentía apenada, la culpabilidad y la frustración de ser un obstáculo en una misión tan importante le hacia sentir que otra vez era una niña vulnerable.- Tuve que atender a los aldeanos que estaban heridos en algunos sitios, eso me tomo tiempo, lo siento. -

**Temari-** Lo mejor será continuar. - Se fueron a toda velocidad, les esperaba un viaje largo y lo mejor era llegar lo más rápido posible para efectuar el plan para recuperar Konoha y derrotar a Akatsuki definitivamente.

En la Hoja Akatsuki daba inicio a la reunión, después de todo tenían que reorganizarse mejor, ver los puntos débiles de la aldea y lograr establecer una mejor vigilancia. Todos los convocados a esta reunión llegaban, discutirían acerca de los prisioneros, Sasuke y sus compañeros reportarían los eventos que se presentaron en los seis días de vigilancia y arreglarían los planes que seguirían a futuro.

Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo llegaron allí, los tres se veían fastidiados y agotados debido a la falta de sueño, Karin se sentía un poco nerviosa, vería al amor de su vida según ella y a su hostigante compañero, tenia una gran confusión, pero su rabia creció al ver que Suigetsu se comportaba igual con ella, pero ¿Por qué le daba rabia? Al fin y al cabo el solo era una molestia e iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para estar al lado de Sasuke a solas, por otro lado Jugo no se inmutaba, le gustaba Konoha, la tranquilidad lo llenaba y quería estar así todo el tiempo posible.

Sasuke iba de árbol en árbol, esos seis días habían pasado muy rápido para su pesar, sentía que ese tiempo fue un hueco en el tiempo, al salir Sakura de su cabaña para irse tal vez para siempre, Sasuke se vio de frente con el mundo y la situación que estaba viviendo, no era nada alentador el hecho de enfrentarse con el odio de la persona que consideraba fastidiosa, ahora se convertía en su gran confusión.

Ahora lo que opacaba sus pensamientos era el hecho de saber que no podía forjar un futuro, ya no se podía conformar con rehacer su vida con cualquier mujer disponible, sin poner en medio sentimiento alguno, ya no podría, la ausencia de Sakura le traía sensaciones que no descifraba todavía, le daba temor llegar a respuestas que incluyesen la palabra amor, ella era todo un enigma, su cambio de actitud le sentaba bien, se veía segura y mucho más madura y era la mujer que deseaba Sasuke.

En la aldea oculta entre la arena un joven se encontraba preocupado, temía por la seguridad de sus compañeros y esperaba ver a la mayoría de ellos, sus pensamientos se situaban en la culpabilidad que sentía al ser el causante de la destrucción de la aldea, aunque no se imaginaba los motivos de Sasuke para colaborar en ello, su tristeza aumentaba al ver que no pudo hacer nada por él y lo llenaba de rabia e impotencia el solo pensar que los motivos de Sasuke era la ambición del poder.

Tal vez lo mejor que le podía suceder era entregarse a Akatsuki y acabar de una vez por todas con lo que estaba causando, la perdida de las vidas de muchas personas importantes para él, al paso de unos minutos noto la presencia de una chica tímida, según el algo rara.

**Naruto-** Se que estas ahi Hinata. -

**Hinata-** Na-Naruto-kun… Yo… so-solo. -

**Naruto-** Me veo patético en esta situación, ¿no es asi? -

**Hinata-** No es asi... Tú no eres… Patético. -

**Naruto-** Si lo soy, no pude hacer nada por la aldea, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar de ser un peligro para ustedes. -

**Hinata-** ¿Que quieres decir? - La chica tenía una expresión de preocupación, junto sus manos a la atura del pecho apretándolas, el ver a Naruto asi y no con su habitual sonrisa la entristecía, añoraba ver otra vez esa sonrisa despreocupada y sincera.

**Naruto-** Lo mejor para ustedes es que Akatsuki tenga al Kyuby, no me importa si muero, la seguridad de ustedes y el recuperara la aldea es lo mejor. -

**Hinata**- No… No digas eso, si todos arriesgamos nuestras vidas es porque eres valioso, por… Porque… Te queremos... - La chica respiro profundo para decir lo que su corazón le dictaba.- Si te vas lo demás habrá sido en vano, no valoraras el sacrificio de la Hokage. -

**Naruto-** … - Su mirada que en unos momentos estaba concentrada en el piso, de repente vio a la chica que tenía en frente y que nunca pensó que le fuera a dar esas palabras que necesitaba.

**Hinata-** Naruto… yo creo en ...en ti, lo que ahora estás viviendo es muy duro pero siempre estaremos para acompañarte, no importa que tan dura sea la situación, si no la fortaleza que tengamos para sobrevivir a ello y las personas que nos pueda ayudar. -

Naruto sintió un gran alivio, la chica extraña que tenia al lado le había sido de gran ayuda, la ternura de su mirada no la había notado, sintió el impulso de abrazarla, después de todo lo necesitaba y lo hizo, se aferro fuertemente a su frágil cuerpo.

Hinata se sorprendió por la acción del chico, al estar tan cerca de él, sintió que sus piernas fallaban, lo que más le sorprendió fue que la forma en que se aferraba a ella era una súplica a algo que necesitaba y ella sin pensarlo dos veces atendió a esta, también se aferro con toda su fuerza al cuerpo bien formado del chico, duraron asi unos minutos, el sutil aroma de Hinata embriagaba a Naruto dándole una sensación reconfortante.

Después de separarse Naruto le sonrió a Hinata, ella sintió una alegría inmensa al ver que le dedicaba lo que a ella más le gustaba, una sincera y des complicada sonrisa en la que se quería perder, lo que ella no se imaginaba es que Naruto empezaría a descubrir lo que su corazón guardaba para ella.

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,,(eskivandho kunnaaiis y tomatazoos) pss aqqii eel octtavo caapiittulo,, waa perdoneeenmee por tarddar tanttho e n suubiir u//u Gomennansaii,, T_T eskee aaw nu tengghuu justiificacion para abeer tardaddo tanttho,, solo qqe puuee,, laa escueela nu mee ah permitiidhu subiir u//u admaazz en miis ottros fiiccs,, tampoko eeh actualizaddho y eso me deprimee DD: aaw perdoneenmee,, tratareee de subiir mas rapiiddhu los caap's ;DD

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

**XY-Lust - ****Karina Natsumi -** Edison - **Sasuke9529 - **Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - **EdiitH** - Akira A - **Yuuki Hinamori Chan - ****Geanella-Asakura - ****Anonimo**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Recuerdos, Una Noche Llena de Descubrimientos."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	9. Recuerdos, Noche Llena D Descubrimientos

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 9. "Recuerdos, Una Noche Llena de Descubrimientos.****"**

**

* * *

**

Después de la llegada, Temari y los demás tenían asuntos que discutir, sobre todo el plan a seguir con Konoha, Shikamaru iba a actuar como estratega en compañía de Temari, aunque era problemático ya que era una mujer mandona, eso le alegraba al chico, Gaara por su parte logro su cometido, tranquilizo a los demás, aunque todavía estaba en conversaciones con otras naciones no dejaba de preocuparle la situación de Naruto ya que el también había sufrido la misma situación.

Shikamaru había hecho algunos movimientos desde el refugio donde se encontraba, tenía una pequeña amistad con una chica que junto con su hermano tenían dos escondites bajo tierra enormes donde podían caber fácilmente más de veinte personas, su ubicación se encontraba bajo tierra, lo más valioso de aquella chica y su hermano era que podían sostener una barrera para que no los detectaran, cada uno quedaba en las cercanías de la frontera norte y sur de Konoha, en la reunión se discutió que se ubicaría un numero de ninjas en los que estarían la mayoría de la Hoja, de apoyo los de la Arena y los shinobis de otras naciones que se les uniesen, se necesitaba tiempo para descifrar los movimientos y debilidades de los enemigos, aunque no quedaban muchos de Akatsuki, tenían aliados, como Sasuke su equipo y unos pocos mercenarios a su favor.

Todo debía planearse con cuidado, se sabía que Naruto iba a querer ir a toda costa entonces, si lo llegaban a dejar corrían el riesgo de que el tomara la delantera, sabían que era muy impulsivo y no querían poner en peligro la recuperación de su hogar decidieron repartirse, Naruto se iría con Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shizune, Yamato y otros ninjas, mientras que Sakura se iba con, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, Rock lee y otros ninjas que terminaban de conformar su equipo.

La reunión había terminado, cada quien se iria a descansar y a prepararse, en dos días partirían hacia su destino, Naruto que se encontraba preocupado por Sakura no pudo decir nada porque la condición para ir era que no arruinaría nada, de todos modos confiaba en el criterio y la fuerza que ella tenía, ya no necesitaba de su protección.

Ino iba pensativa, miraba a Sai y se sonrojaba, lo que habían vivido hacia algunas noches era especial y al mismo era confuso.

**[ Flash Back ]**

Era una noche más en el refugio donde se hallaban, Ino se encontraba despierta, no podía dormir y necesitaba distraerse, tratando de buscar algo, una revista o un libro, andando por uno de los pasillos se vio en frente de la habitación de Sai, noto que la puerta estaba abierta, la curiosidad la asaltaba, se asomo y vio a Sai tendido en su cama leyendo. El chico al notar la presencia de la chica, giro su rostro hacia ella lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y la saludo recordando que tenía que ser amable con ella.

**Sai-** Hola preciosuroa - Al decir esto noto que la chica se sonrojaba de una forma increíble.

**Ino-** Di…Disculpa… No quería molestar -

**Sai-** No hay problema… Solo estaba leyendo un poco -

**Ino-** ¿Qué estás leyendo? - El chico le mostro la portada y esta dice: "Entendiendo las relaciones humanas, enamoramiento y conquista", Ino se puso nerviosa pero al ver esto le causaba curiosidad las investigaciones de Sai.

**Sai-** Siéntate, quisiera charlar contigo - Después de unos segundos la joven atendió y se sentó a su lado.

**Ino-** ¿Por qué lees ese libro? -

**Sai-** Porque las relaciones humanas son complicadas y el relacionarse con mujeres es más difícil… Quisiera probar… ¿Ino? -

**Ino-** ¿Si? -

**Sai-** Cierra los ojos... Por favor -

Ino lo hizo, no sabía por qué, su curiosidad la estaba llevando más allá de sus límites, era un mar de confusiones, cerro lentamente sus ojos pensando en lo que Sai haría, de repente sintió la respiración de Sai en su rostro, lo que aumento mas su nerviosismo, el chico al verla así se acerco y mordió suavemente los labios de la chica, al separarse de ella la observo por unos instantes, Ino estaba pasmada, no abría sus ojos, lo que incitaba a Sai a curiosear un poco mas de lo debido y que lo haría descubrir una gran parte de su alma.

Veía a Ino un poco ansiosa y temerosa, se quiso acercar de nuevo y lo hizo, noto como su cuerpo y sus labios temblaban, acaricio con su mano la mejilla de la chica y la beso, Ino automáticamente entreabrió sus labios, lo que Sai aprovecho para profundizar el beso, según lo que había leído, la lengua jugaba un papel importante en un beso y quería comprobarlo, exploro toda la boca de Ino esta acción le dejaba una sensación agradable y la quería repetir varias veces, noto que ella no tenia tampoco experiencia en ello lo que hacia mas interesante la situación.

Abrazo a Ino, acariciando su espalda, delineando sus curvas, lo nuevo que noto era una sensación que tenia en su entrepierna, estaba excitado, su miembro se empezó a emocionar con el contacto que tenia con ella, masajeaba su cuello y su otra mano estaba situada en su cintura.

Ino se dejaba llevar, Sai le gustaba, su cuerpo bien formado y su aspecto le encantaba, ella respondía a todas las caricias que el le ofrecía, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, lamía el cuello de Sai, logrando que el se estremeciera junto con ella.

Sai la acostó lentamente, quería saber que había debajo de la ropa de aquella chica que tenia en su cama, metió la mano debajo de la camisa de Ino, mientras la besaba, encontró uno de sus pechos, lo apretó y masajeo suavemente, luego metió la mano debajo del sostén frotando con sus dedos el pezón a lo que Ino respondió con un pequeño gemido, en ese instante se sentía más excitado con aquella chica.

Ino ayudaba a Sai a desvestirse, al ver su cuerpo quedo maravillada, paso la punta de la lengua por el abdomen de el chico, enloqueciéndolo, ya desvestidos Sai rozaba su miembro en su entrepierna, por la falta de experiencia no sabia que mas hacer, Ino respondía a aquel roce con gemidos que cada vez se tornaban más altos, estas demostraciones le dieron la orientación debida , Sai entro en ella, veía los ojos llorosos de Ino, la volvió a besar, en unos minutos Sai se volvió testigo de los gemidos de la chica, al sentir su primer orgasmo Ino no pudo evitar calvarle las uñas en la espalda, esto no le importaba a Sai, los dos terminaron, se quedaron juntos, Sai le pidió a Ino que se quedara con el y así fue, al día siguiente se marcharon a la aldea escondida entre la Arena, Sai intentaba hablar con ella pero nunca llego el momento oportuno.

**[ End Flash Back ]**

Esa noche había sido especial, ella se le entrego aunque lo que mas le hacia sufrir era el hecho de pensar que Sai la estaba usando para sus investigaciones, le dolería si ella no le llegase a importar un poco, sabia que era un chico sin sentimientos que fácilmente la estaría desechando, al pensar en esa noche ella pudo percibir lo que Sai tenia en su alma, un chico calido y con mucho amor para dar, aunque las dudas no la dejaran en paz tendrían que hablar.

Por otro lado Sai sentía que lo que había experimentado lo quería repetir pero con Ino, no conocía a muchas mujeres pero la expresividad que siempre la acompañaba le causaba curiosidad, lo que al contrario de Sakura que era fría y siempre estaba acompañada de seriedad y tristeza, Ella despertó en el muchas cosas pero tenia que averiguar que era ese algo que ella había activado en su ser esa noche para haberle hecho el amor, aunque amor es una palabra con un significado muy grande que no comprendía aun, quería hablar con ella, no quería que se sintiera utilizada como un objeto pero si quería ir despacio con ella.

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, noveeno capiitulo,, como verhaan,, no haai nadhaa de SasuSaku u//u buu hahaha y se loos traiigho xkee les deboo el tiiemphu qqe nu subii contii xSS wenuu ,, si o no qqe Saii es adorablee *OOO* kyaa,, tddhu ermuzzhu,, e Ino tdaa timiidhaa haha qqe lokoo .w. peero en fiin,, sppero lees ayaa agradaddo y en eel proxiimo caap sii habraa SasuSaku,, sha viiene eel reeecncuenttro con Sasukeee ;DD wii,, byyy:

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust -** Karina Natsumi** - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 **- EdiitH** - Akira A -** Yuuki Hinamori Chan** - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo

**-**

**

* * *

**

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Un Sueño Hecho Realidad."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	10. Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 10. "Un Sueño Hecho Realidad.****"**

**

* * *

**

Era de día, el sol era algo fuerte en la aldea oculta entre la Arena, los niños jugando, los aldeanos en sus quehaceres, todo esto lo observaba Sakura, paseaba por la aldea con lentitud, apacible, solo quería ver que hacia la gente, el paisaje, se alejo un poco llegando a un sitio muy tranquilo, no había mucha gente allí, se sentó, al sentir la tranquilidad de aquel lugar quiso alejar todo pensamiento que se le atravesaba en especial el asunto de Sasuke, no quería pensar en el.

Se quedo allí toda la tarde, quería quedarse a ver la puesta del sol, ya que la aldea estaba situada cerca de un desierto, esta debía ser magnifica, se quedo contemplándola como algo único, en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco y así se quería quedar, su amargura desaparecida, dejándola en una realidad deseada o al menos eso era lo que quería, pero al fin y al cabo no podía engañar a su corazón.

Al caer la noche una ráfaga de viento la obligo a levantarse, se fue a la casa donde vivía, se fue caminando lo más lento que pudo y al estar allí vio que el cuarto que le habían dado, también tenia un balcón, que ironía, era igual al de su hogar, al estar mirándolo desde abajo a su mente llegaron recuerdos dolorosos en los que ella se veía allí en el balcón de su hogar, viendo la luna pensando en sus penas o soñando con ilusiones creadas por ella misma.

Con pesadez subió, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, para ser más exactos era bastante tarde y ya todos deberian encontrarse dormidos, subió, entro a su habitación, no encendió la luz, se fue hacia el balcón, observaba la luna, se perdía en su esplendor, después de unos minutos de tristeza y melancolía decidió irse a duchar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte…

_Te deseo.._

_Hazme el amor..._

_… ¡Ahhhh!.. ¡Uhmmm! ..._

El inconfundible aroma de su piel, sus manos, el apretar con sutileza sus caderas, y como olvidar esa mirada llena de deseo, las palabras sensuales que le susurraba y esa forma tan exquisita de moverse.

Sasuke despertaba alterado, sentía como el sudor bajaba desde su frente hasta su pecho, no sacaba de su mente a Sakura, la extrañaba, no aguantaba el no poder tenerla, se sentía desesperado, todo su cuerpo estaba tensionado, la necesitaba, las noches que paso con ella no las podía borrar de su memoria, en las almohadas y en la atmosfera de la habitación podía sentir el aroma natural de su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo para remediar esa situación.

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama, se cambio, salió de su habitación, al estar en el pasillo, miro hacia la habitación donde había hospedado a Sakura, la puerta se abría, Sasuke tenía la fallida esperanza de que ella saliera y le pidiese que la tomara, pero se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver, esa era Karin, a Sasuke se le dibujo una mueca de fastidio, la chica al verlo allí parado creyó inútilmente tener la oportunidad de su vida, sutilmente se quito los anteojos de marco negro para darle una impresión más atractiva a Sasuke.

**Sasuke-** ¿Qué haces ahi parada? -

**Karin-** Sasuke... No puedo dormir, sospecho que alguien más estuvo en mi habitación, percibo otro aroma, ¿Puedo quedarme contigo mientras que saco ese tedioso aroma? -

**Sasuke-** No tienes algo mejor para inventar… Está bien quédate pero solo por esta noche - Ya era otra situación incómoda que tenía que solucionar pronto -

**Karin-** Iba caminando hacia Sasuke de una forma coqueta - La noche esta hermosa y nos vamos a quedar solos... - Creía que tenía una victoria asegurada.

**Sasuke-** Te puedes quedar en mi habitación solo porque esta noche... - A Karin le brillaron los ojos - Yo voy a salir… -

**Karin-** ¿A dónde vas? -

**Sasuke-** Eso no es de tu incumbencia - Decia caminando, en eso se paro en seco - Regreso a la madrugada - Dicho esto se fue dejando a una Karin histérica y frustrada.

En unas cuantas horas y a una gran velocidad, Sasuke llego a su destino, la aldea oculta entre la Arena, sospechaba que ellos estarían allí por la dirección que tomo Sakura al partir, no tuvo problemas en pasar la guardia, estaba andando por las calles cuando vio un balcón y una silueta allí, indudablemente era ella, Sasuke se quedo contemplándola, se veía melancólica, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Sakura se metió a su alcoba sin asegurar la puerta que conducía al balcón, cosa que Sasuke aprovecho, después de unos minutos, se había metido a su habitación y ella se estaba duchando.

Sakura estaba en la regadera, el agua relajaba su cuerpo, al sentir el agua cayendo sobre ella no pudo evitar tener una sensación de culpabilidad enorme, Sasuke los traiciono y ella en vez de matarlo se entrego a el mas de una noche, pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor, se consideraba una basura, al sentir esa impotencia golpeo moderando su fuerza la pared del baño desquebrajando algunas baldosas, salió de allí y se puso una bata de baño encima aun tenia gotas de agua en su cuerpo y su cabello estaba mojado.

Al salir del baño se sobresalto al ver a Sasuke sentado en la cama, pensó que tal vez era una ilusión creada pero no, el estaba allí con su misma expresión, nunca imagino ver a Sasuke en ese lugar y para ser más exactos en su habitación.

**Sakura-** ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntaba confusa.

**Sasuke- **… -

**Sakura-** ¿Deseas pelear? - Se puso en posición de pelea, pese a que no estaba total consciente de como se encontraba.

**Sasuke-** Hmp - El verla así, con gotas de agua esparcidas por su cuerpo y los mechones mojados que caían sobre su frente le hacían desearla más, la arrincono contra la pared, puso una mano al lado de la chica y con la otra apartaba el cabello que tenía en su cara, se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y besándola en los labios le decía en un susurro - Te deseo… Te necesito… Quiero hacerte mia - Esto lo dijo en un tono posesivo que podria intimidar a cualquiera.

Sakura temblaba, al decirle esas palabras ella sentía la misma necesidad, lo aparto un poco, Sasuke se quedo observándola, Sakura de nuevo se dejaba llevar por el deseo, guio la mano de Sasuke hacia el nudo de la bata, este acto disparaba la adrenalina de Sasuke a niveles grandiosos, Sakura volvió a sus labios, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, pronto ella quería deshacerse de la chaqueta de Sasuke, el entendió y le ayudo, su mirada estaba fija en las gotas de agua que bajaban desde su cuello hasta su pecho, esto lo incitaba a querer abrir ese nudo, quería repasar una vez más los puntos sensibles de aquella mujer que tenia, con paciencia la saboreaba como un manjar, Sakura lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su oído le dijo lo más sensual que jamás había escuchado.

**Sakura-** ¿Qué esperas?... - Se prolongo un silencio - Tómame -

**Sasuke-** En la cara de Sasuke se forma una sonrisa arrogante, ella lo necestitaba tanto como el.

Finalmente no aguanto más y abrió el nudo de la bata, al abrirlo vio el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, en su cuerpo se notaban unas pequeñas gotas de agua, esto lo hacía desearla más, se aferro a su cuello, lamiéndolo, disfrutando de la piel húmeda de la chica, bajaba por el cuello imaginándose siendo una gota de agua bajando hacia sus pechos los cuales estaban erguidos, los estimulaba con la punta de la lengua, Sakura trataba de retener sus gemidos, pero le resultaba difícil, Sasuke sabia como tocarla, conocía su cuerpo y se aprovechaba de sus puntos débiles, aunque ella no se quedo atrás, lo acariciaba, besaba y bajaba con desespero sus pantalones.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba, su miembro estaba listo, lo que más deseaba era estar dentro de esa chica que tanto anhelaba, que tanto extrañaba y así seria, tomo las piernas de Sakura, las acariciaba, las apretaba y finalmente las abrió conduciéndolas hacia él, en un éxtasis inimaginable que lo enloquecía, Sakura notaba el poder que ejercía sobre Sasuke, era dueña de sus deseos, de sus besos, de su locura al tenerla, también quería que el entrara en ella, al hacerlo ella se movía de una forma lenta para después subir el ritmo, se mordía los labios, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, se proclamaban y al hacerlo la sensación era indescriptible, maravillosa.

**Sakura-** Uhmmm… ¡Ahhh! - se tapaba la boca con las manos y cuando no podía se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante, Sasuke también trataba de controlar el volumen de sus gemidos, pero quería que Sakura los escuchara ya que los que ella le ofrecía le parecían los sonidos más sensuales que jamás haya escuchado, al terminar Sasuke quedo profundamente dormido, aferrado a su cuerpo con una satisfacción enorme, pensando que su sueño se hizo realidad esa misma noche.

_Continuara..._

**

* * *

-**

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, deciimoo capittulo,, aam creo qqe soon 25 .w. haha en fiin,, wenu wenu aqii eel recuenttro esperaddo *¬¬¬* aaw oseaa los doos se necesiithaan buajaja (66' aaw aaw aaw amo eel SasuSaku w arre puues sin maaz qqe decir,, solo diisculpaas hehe aam me despiddo,, ponto spero poder actualizar mis dmaaz fiics DD8

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo

**-**

**

* * *

**

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Comportamientos."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REWIES ?? O_O**_

_**

* * *

**_


	11. Comportamientos

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 11. "Comportamientos.****"**

* * *

Estaba situada al lado de su cama, lo que acababa de vivir, el estar desnuda, las sensaciones que había tenido su cuerpo, la necesidad que este sentía por el de él, el deseo que corría por sus venas cuando él la tocaba, los suspiros que le robaba al besarla, el temblor que la estremecía cuando estaba sobre ella, veía a su amante dormir y se maldecía por lo que no había podido hacer y era resguardar su corazón.

Las noches que paso con Sasuke habían dejado una marca indescriptible en su cuerpo, pero su corazón se estaba debilitando, odiaba el hecho de que él fuera su enemigo, la martirizaba el solo imaginarse en qué situación estarían ellos dos si Sasuke no se hubiese marchado, ¿las cosas serian así? No, de seguro la estaría tratando con la misma indiferencia, no quería pensar más, la rabia la llevaría a cometer errores de los que más adelante se arrepentiría.

Volvía a mirarlo a él, se veía tan diferente, su pecho desnudo, las sabanas enredadas en ese cuerpo varonil y su expresión apacible, quería retener esa imagen en su mente, para resistir hasta el momento en que se volviesen a ver, ya que inevitablemente habría una próxima vez, se acerco un poco y al sentir su aroma se sintió embriagada, llevada por aquel hombre que tenía a su merced, antes de caer de nuevo, se separo de él y rápidamente se cambio.

En otro lado, en una habitación se vivía otra situación similar, sus cuerpos desnudos debajo de las sabanas, abrazados, necesitaban hablar, pero al encontrarse afloro toda la pasión que había entre ellos, Ino se aferraba al cuerpo de Sai, ella tenía dudas y quería que él las respondiera, temía lo que él le dijese, pero era lo mejor, prefería que fuese transparente con ella y no que la utilizara para después hacerla a un lado.

**Ino-** ¿Sai? -

**Sai-** ¿Sí? -

**Ino-** ¿Qué significo para ti? -

**Sai-** Eres la mujer con la que quiero estar -

**Ino-** ¿Soy solo un experimento para ti? -

**Sai-** No… Me interesa tu mirada cálida, el cómo expresas tu emocionalidad, eres hermosa y tu cuerpo es deseable -

**Ino-** Al escuchar esto no evito el sonrojarse - Lo pregunto porque no soportaría que me uses, has sido el primer hombre que me ha besado y tocado -

**Sai-** Lo entiendo y por eso quiero estar contigo, eres la única mujer a la que puedo decirle lo que pienso, me gusta compartir estos momentos contigo, aunque quiero ir despacio porque me interesas y no quiero equivocarme -

**Ino**- Te amo -

**Sai-** Es una palabra fuerte con gran significado… Te amo -

Ino se sintió aliviada, sabía que Sai no era muy sentimental, pero era sincero, aunque estaba segura que con el tiempo ellos construirían algo mas solido, se sentía feliz, el iba a ser su apoyo y compañía, ella no quería amargarse por el hecho de estar sola, la falta que le hacían sus padres la agobiaban, Sai aliviaría ese dolor y ella se lo agradecería con amor, se aferro al cuerpo de su amante, mientras que el acariciaba sus cabellos, ambos se quedaron dormidos con la satisfacción de saber todo se había arreglado y que estaban juntos.

El frio de la madrugada se hace cada vez más fuerte, una pequeña ráfaga de viento despierta a Sasuke, logrando que un escalofrió recorra su cuerpo, al despertarse miro todo lo que había a su alrededor, palpo suavemente la cama, pensó que estaría Sakura a su lado, lo que habían hecho confirmaba que las noches que pasaron juntos no habían sido en vano y que se necesitaban.

Al no verla se sentó en la cama rápidamente, le molestaba que ella no estuviese allí, se preguntaba el por qué no se daba cuenta cuando ella lo abandonaba, la sensación de paz que ella le ofrecía era incomparable, esas eran las únicas noches que pudo dormir con tranquilidad aunque el despertar fuera confuso, ese era uno de los comportamientos indescifrables que lo aturdían, la busco con la mirada, estaba en el balcón, al verla allí parada pensando, su silueta era finamente dibujada por la tenue luz de la luna, Sasuke cambio su expresión, Sakura lograba despertar en el sensaciones únicas, ahora la miraba diferente, con ternura, se podría decir que la miraba con amor, aunque ella no se daba cuenta al estar de espaldas.

**Sakura-** Ya deberías irte… Si te quedas unos minutos más te descubrirán - No lo miraba.

**Sasuke-** … - Lo había sacado de sus pensamientos de una forma abrupta pero era verdad, debía aprovechar la madrugada, aun era oscuro y no había tiempo para reproches.

Sakura sintió un ruido que le llamo la atención el sonido de la cama, giro su rostro y vio a su amante de pie, desnudo, recogiendo su ropa para empezar a vestirse, desvió su mirada, aun se sentía avergonzada al mirarlo así, Sasuke se sintió algo victorioso, ella era la misma chica tímida, en ese instante deseaba abrazarla, acariciarla y sentir la suavidad de su piel, termino de vestirse, sentía unas enormes ganas de quedarse allí con ella, en esos momentos un leve impulso de querer cambiar su vida y su destino cruzaba por su mente, pero las cosas no eran así, el no podía volver, solo podía aferrarse a esos pequeños momentos que lo llenaban, que le daban sentido a su existencia, la culpabilidad de haberla traicionado y el haber arrancado lo que ella mas quería, crecía conforme descubría lo que ella despertaba en el, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Se quedo mirándola unos segundos y decidió irse, cruzo al lado de ella, al tratar de saltar el balcón, sintió un leve tirón, Sakura lo había halado de la chaqueta, lo beso por última vez antes de su partida, Sasuke abría desmesuradamente sus ojos, aunque le encantaba ver ese tipo de impulsos en ella, lo abrazaba fuertemente y el rodeaba su cintura, después de unos segundos ella lo soltó, el no quería dejarla, no quería soltarla, debía irse y así lo hizo, al partir decidió no mirar atrás, sentía que si miraba atrás volvería la dolorosa escena en la que él la dejo en una banca inconsciente, solo que esta vez la dejaba con el recuerdo de un beso hasta la próxima vez que se volviesen a ver.

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, aqii eel onceaavoo capiitulo xDD wenu wenu,, ay reclamuuz x qqe nu actualiizo rapiidho y piido disculpaas DD: y perddon x los cap's tan corthoos peroo,, nu los pueddo alargaar,, ya qqe nu es mi historiia,, aparthee tengho el derecho dde publiqarla,, pero taal y como la autoraa oriiginaal lo izzo -ww- asii qqe disculpenmee u//u wenuu,, spero poder mañanaa traeerles la contii,, saludhoos,, (HH'

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Una Chica Timida y Su 1° Beso."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_

_

* * *

_


	12. Una Chica Timida y Su 1º Beso

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 12. "Una Chica Timida y Su 1****º Beso"**

* * *

El día prometía un viaje algo largo y tedioso, Sakura no había dormido toda la noche, después de la partida de su amante se sintió sola, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, podía sentir su aroma, el culpable de que cayese en la tentación, de que sucumbiera ante sus deseos y de que se ablande su corazón, miraba sus cosas, ya estaba lista para partir, su mente rogaba para que la enviasen al escondite del sur, pero su corazón rogaba que no fuera así, rogaba que tuviese la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, sacudió un poco su cabeza, ahora debía concentrarse en otras cosas y no arruinar todo.

Al estar todos reunidos en la salida de la aldea, se discutió la asignación de cada grupo, el que le había correspondido a Naruto era el escondite del sur, este no puso resistencia, Sakura sentía en su corazón un gran alivio, mientras que su mente se preocupaba, ir hacia el norte era ir hacia Sasuke, tenían que ir con sigilo por debajo de la tierra, para esto necesitaban a sus dos guías respectivos, Sasumi que iba al escondite del norte, a pesar de su edad era podía mantener una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para que no fuesen detectados, ella aprendió de su hermano mayor Sinji quien iba para el escondite del sur, el era un muchacho alegre, aunque su criterio y toma de decisiones eran perfectas, lo que hacía que le confiaran esta peligrosa tarea.

Estaban a punto de separarse, Sakura se despidió de Naruto, se prometieron hacer lo mejor por recuperar su hogar, Sakura noto que su amigo ya no estaba tan seguro de querer recuperar a su antiguo compañero, eso la llenaba de miedo, no se podía imaginar el día en el que se enfrentaran, su corazón estaba dividido, Naruto era su mejor amigo y casi su hermano, mientras que Sasuke era dueño de sus pensamientos, de su cuerpo y tal vez su corazón. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla, deseando verse muy pronto, una chica tímida miraba la escena con algo de ternura entremezclado con un deje de tristeza, veía las acciones de Naruto como algo único en el pero le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que el aun amaba a su compañera de equipo, su cuerpo se descompensaba un poco, tensionándose y sucumbiendo ante el nerviosismo, después de todo iba a estar muy cerca de el por un buen tiempo, un rubor se hacía presente en su pálido rostro y sus dedos se movían como de costumbre.

Después de un largo viaje llegaron al sur, este camino era más largo que el del norte, al llegar Sinji les mostro todo el escondite, este era bastante grande y contaba con todo lo necesario, no era incomodo y cada quien contaba con un buen espacio, revisaron las provisiones necesarias, había suficiente ventilación, no se podían hacer fogatas, así que estos escondites contaban con su propio sistema de calefacción por medio de celdas que absorbían el calor del sol.

El crepúsculo comenzaba y el escondite se oscurecía, se encendieron unas linternas dando la suficiente luz, el trabajo de Shinji ya había comenzado, hizo unos sellos y puso unos pergaminos alrededor con la intención de mantener con su propia energía la barrera.

Naruto armaba su tienda, era pequeña, apenas cabían dos personas, después de armarla se sentía aliviado y ansioso, pronto iba a recuperar su hogar y su tranquilidad, giro su rostro y se encontró con una escena enternecedora protagonizada por una chica tímida y algo rara según él, esto lo tentó a acercarse un poco más, lentamente camino hacia ella, la expresión de su rostro le causaba curiosidad, no sabía el por qué no se olvidaba de aquel abrazo, del sutil olor de su cabello, la calidez de sus manos y su cuerpo, no sabía por qué no la había notado antes, ella trataba de poner su tienda pero el nerviosismo de estar a pocos metros de él la entorpecían, al estar cerca de ella tomo su mano la cual se había enredado entre la tela, tomo su mano, le ayudo a desenredarse, ella no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara violentamente al sentir aquel contacto tan mínimo y a la vez tan especial.

**Naruto-** ¡Ya está!... Ten más cuidado, Hinata, te lastimaras -

**Hinata-** Gra…Gracias Na...Naruto-kun -

La tenía tomada de la mano, una sensación cálida lo inundaba, lo que esa chica le inspiraba en esos momentos le agradaba, el frio de la noche hizo que Hinata repentinamente temblara, aunque ella temblaba del nerviosismo también, soltó la mano de él, abrazándose a sí misma, al ver esta acción, Naruto sentía ese inevitable impulso de abrazarla de sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo de nuevo, la excusa perfecta se presentaba, aunque no tenía experiencia en chicas eso no le importaba, quería seguir ese impulso en un intento de afianzar lo que sentía con ella.

Sin pensarlo más, Naruto rodeo su cintura aferrándose a ella con ternura, estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir, Hinata hacia un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse, su rostro ardía y el latir de su corazón se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, tenía miedo de estar soñando, temía que al mirarlo, el escuchara su corazón o despertar de ese hermoso sueño que la llevase a estrellarse con algo inventado por su propia mente, pero no era así, ella rodeaba su cuello, le correspondía con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con toda la ternura de su corazón, levanto su cabeza lentamente y con la mayor timidez posible, buscaba su mirada y al encontrarla se perdía en sus ojos azules, esa mirada le robo un pequeño suspiro que logro una sonrisa en aquel muchacho, ahora se concentraba en sus labios, otra vez le sonreía, pero su timidez le gano y desvió su mirada.

Al encontrarse con su mirada no pudo evitar al igual que ella perderse en sus ojos, era una ventana hacia su alma que le hacía sentir la tranquilidad que buscaba, después de que ella desviara su mirada el la tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza, con la yema de sus dedos palpaba su suave rostro, tocaba sus mejillas con paciencia, sentía como su frágil cuerpo se estremecía, se acerco a ella, sentía su aliento cerca, era delicioso y embriagador, no hallaba la hora de robarle un beso, aunque fuera pequeño, estaba a pocos milímetros de sus labios que lo anhelaban también, el constante jadeo los hacía desear ese momento con desespero, sus labios se posaron en ella, besándola con lentitud, sus labios se sentían, se disfrutaban, pronto ella tomo la iniciativa entreabriendo sus labios, esta acción sorprendió enormemente al chico, le gustaba ver ese tipo de comportamientos en ella y atendió con todo gusto a su petición.

Sus lenguas se reconocían, se acariciaban, exploraban sus bocas de la forma más dulce posible, con algo de pesar se separaron, querían continuar, se quedaron un rato mas abrasados, el acariciaba su cabello, recorría su espalda con sus manos, ella acariciaba su rostro, se dieron un pequeño beso y se separaron, Naruto le dedico una sonrisa deseándole una feliz noche y se retiro a dormir, Hinata apenas lo podía creer, pensaba que todavía estaba soñando, una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro, nunca olvidaría aquel momento que la maravillo, se sentía segura de sus sentimientos hacia él en verdad lo amaba y la felicidad la llenaba al hacer su sueño realidad, ahora que lo pensaba no sabría que hacer al momento de volver a verlo al día siguiente, ¿Se desmayaría? ¿Le diría que fue un error? Alejando todos estos pensamientos decidió irse a dormir, aunque no sabía si en verdad podría, estaría pensando en el toda la noche.

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, aqii eel doceaavo capiituulo,, como se daraan cuentha ees NaruHina xDD taan lendhoo no (?) y tmbbn eh actualizhaddo mas rapiiddo ewe sobreez sin mussho qe deciir,, pzz miis otrros fiics: **Lios Familares, Lios Amorosos** &&' **Mi Querido Prefecto**,, stharan temporalmenthee cerradoz,, ya qqe no eh teniidho tiiempo de scribiir DD: perdoneenme u//u sayoonaraa (HH'

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Anhelos."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_

_

* * *

_


	13. Anhelos

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 13. "Anhelos****"**

* * *

En una pequeña cabaña al norte de Konoha cuatro personas comenzaban un nuevo día, Sasuke como siempre no estaba de buen humor, pero desde que se fue misteriosamente esa noche, se le veía pensativo, se encerraba en su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo, añoraba una próxima vez con Sakura, necesitaba idear un método para verse con ella, a medida que pasaba el tiempo en su cabeza se repetían los momentos tan apasionados con ella, anhelaba su compañía, necesitaba seguir buscando su corazón, hacer sumergir los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, necesitaba hacerla admitir ya que él lo estaba haciendo, buscaba ocupar su mente para no caer ante el desespero, después de ducharse y cambiarse, salió de su habitación, se dirigía a entrenar, esa sería la mejor manera de distraerse, además esa parte la estaba descuidando bastante al estar pensando en la situación de lucha que vivía su corazón ante el orgullo y otros sentimientos que lo hacían más humano, al bajar como de costumbre se encontraba con la persona que lo sacaba de sus cabales.

**Karin-** ¡Buenos días Sasuke! -

**Sasuke-** Buenos días -

**Karin-** El desayuno ya está listo, vamos juntos -

**Sasuke-** Hmp… Voy a entrenar, no me molesten -

**Karin-** Pero… Pero Sasuke -

**Sasuke-** He dicho que no me molesten - Salio cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, lo desesperaba esa mujer, tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para deshacerse de ella y de los demás, en esos momentos deseaba estar solo o no exactamente solo, más bien quería estar con Sakura disfrutando de ella, llenando con su compañía el vacio que había en su alma.

**Karin-** ¡¡Maldición!! -

Se sentía de nuevo humillada, antes de que partieran a esa fastidiosa misión de reconocimiento Sasuke, le había dejado acercarse un poco aunque nunca la había besado, le prestaba atención, de vez en cuando dejaba que ella lo tocara, que lo tomara del brazo, que lo abrasara, aunque él no sintiera nada con ella, no le importaba, se había enamorado de él, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo y de esa personalidad tan fría que lo hacía sobresalir de otros hombres, ella también era una mujer y las acciones que el tenia con ella la lastimaban, le hacía sentir que no valía, su tiempo lo estaba perdiendo aunque su esperanza se mantenía inútilmente, se sentía orgullosa y confiada al ser la única compañera de equipo, pero su obsesión la estaba llevando a sobrepasar los límites, guiandola a cometer actos desesperados.

Su rabia aumentaba, apretaba sus puños con ira, desde que volvió de aquella misión la pregunta constante era ¿Qué le había pasado a Sasuke? Su cambio de actitud y su temperamento cambiaron, se veía más ansioso, el fastidio hacia ella aumento y la salida misteriosa de aquella noche, en esos días de ausencia a Sasuke le había sucedido algo, las respuestas a las que llegaba por si misma le molestaban, acaso seria una mujer la que tendría que ver con aquel cambio pero ¿Quién? No sabía si él tendría un pasado amoroso o si conocería a alguien, este tipo de conclusiones la guiaban hacia un laberinto de dudas que resolvería poco a poco.

La otra causa podría ser su fastidioso compañero de equipo, ¿Le contaría lo que paso? No, el no sería capaz, ese era otro problema en su cabeza, ¿Qué representaba Suigetsu para ella? ¿Qué había sentido cuando él se acerco a ella? Su cabeza era un mar de dudas, al recordar lo que paso con él, no podía evitar que su cuerpo volviera a estremecerse y que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, nunca había tenido ese tipo de contactos con un hombre, ni siquiera con su soñado Sasuke, aunque aparentara lo contrario, vociferando estupideces, ella era más ingenua de lo que creía y su engreída actitud era para cubrir el dolor del rechazo al que la estaba empujando el objetivo de sus fantasías, de repente fue sacada de sus propios pensamientos al escuchar una voz.

**Suigetsu**- Otra vez te dejan plantada, pero tu insistencia es impresionante y mas con lo que paso la noche anterior, no se me hace extraño que ya tenga a una mujer entre sus brazos, ya perdiste el trono, es mas nunca lo has tenido, que triste -

**Karin-** ¡¡Cállate!! Eres un maldito estúpido -

**Suigetsu-** Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero esa forma de ir directo hacia la humillación es solo tuya -

**Karin**- … - Apretaba sus puños.

**Suigetsu-** ¿Ya serviste el desayuno? -

**Karin-** ¡¡Ya no te soporto!! - Intento darle un puñetazo pero este lo atrapo atrayéndola de un halón.

**Suigetsu-** Gran error niña, si estas molesta no deberías buscar victimas para desquitar tu amargura, si soportas las humillaciones de Sasuke es tu problema, aunque si quieres un consejo, ya deberías solucionar esa situación -

**Karin-** Su-suel-suéltame - Las palabras de Suigetsu la estaban lastimando.

**Suigetsu-** ... - Al sentir su aliento y su respiración agitada chocando en su rostro, le surgía un impulso, aun agarrándola de la mano la arrincono contra la pared, tomo su barbilla con fuerza y finalmente la beso, otra vez la sentía, el temblor de ella y la rabia que emanaba de su cuerpo, lo incitaba mas, acariciaba su cuello con lentitud, al alejarse de ella, le mordió los labios, la aparto bruscamente y decidió irse, se sentía incomodo, lo mejor para él era salir de allí.

Karin se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, su respiración no tenia control, su cuerpo temblaba, la sensación era perturbadora, ¿Qué había sido eso? De nuevo la beso y ella no se lo impidió, le dolía el hecho de que el también disfrutara de su humillación y que se deleitara de esa forma, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Nunca seria valorada por alguien? El llanto era incontrolable, aunque ella lo hacía casi inaudible, torpemente se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación, estando allí no podía sentirse tranquila, sentía la presencia de alguien más, una sombra que no la dejaba en paz, tal vez alguien si estuvo en su habitacion, anhelaba el amor de un hombre, anhelaba el sentirse amada, necesaria para alguien, pero las cosas no se daban como ella quería, ¿Por qué se equivocaba tanto? Se quedo allí sola tratando de consolar su tristeza inútilmente.

Por otro lado Suigetsu estaba afuera de la cabaña, estaba confundido ¿Por qué tenía esos impulsos con ella? Aun no lo sabía y le daba temor el descubrirlo, no disfrutaba realmente sus humillaciones con Sasuke, le molestaba el simple hecho de que ella buscara el amor de él a costa de lo que fuera, de su propia dignidad, sometiéndose a sus rechazos, aceptando el desamor a cambio de reconstruir un clan que estaba maldecido por sus ansias de poder, el acercamiento que tuvo con Karin en la misión de reconocimiento lo tenía confundido, el impulso de enseñarle lo que un hombre le podría hacer sentir, volvió y el no pudo evitarlo, simplemente siguió lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, después de todo ella era una mujer y no se le podía negar que también era atractiva, fastidiosa, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo, la solución a eso era bajarla del pedestal que ella misma se invento, aplacar su caracter, el resto sería esperar a que las respuestas se dieran solas, una sarcástica sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, quien iba a pensar que él se atrevería a acercarse a esa mujer tan fastidiosa y engreída, eran víctimas de la ironía, mas eso a él no le importaba.

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A):** oLaaa Qeridiisimaas Lecttoraas,, aqii eel terceeavoor capiituloo *u* aaw' perdoneenmee sii me tardde,, peero el fiin de seemanaa esttubho ajetreaddo,, **TENIIA UN DOLOOR DE MUEELA QE NOO AWANTHAABAA DDD8** y pzz toddho el fiin stubhe asii con el doolor,, y astha ayyer me llebaron con eel dentiisthaa y pzz sha stoii mejhoor,, asii qe deciidii subiirlees la contiii ;DD y qqe les parecee: SUIKA hohoho tan siikieraa nuestra enemiigha pelirroja se jue a ottros brazoooss,, y dejo a nuestro Sasuke-sexy-kun ewé como seaa,, pzz miis otrros fiics: **Lios Familares, Lios Amorosos** &&' **Mi Querido Prefecto**,, stharan temporalmenthee cerradoz,, ya qqe no eh teniidho tiiempo de scribiir DD: een el prooxiimo caap,, abra ShikaTema creoo O.o no estoii segura xDD sayoonaraa (HH'

**Comenthario Especial Para: XY-Lust**

Aww pzz stha chiika es supper especiiaall oseaa ess alguiien qqe veeoo,, qe siiempre me dejhaa un comenthariio,, pese a qqe no aya siido en el momentho en qe lo subhii,, y encerio qe te lo agradescoo,, erees supper lindha,, y me encantha veer qe siiempre vere ahii uno de tuus review's :L enceriio qqe sii,, De Veraas ¡¡ Estthe caap,, stha dediiqaddo a tuu,, x ser una fiiel seguiidoraa de sthe fiic,, x33 sppero te aya gusthaddoo y miil graciiaas,, andhatte ttu tmbbn ree biieen,, e iiwaal suertte een tuus estuudiios o lo qe aghhas,, te deseeoo lo mejhoor para ttii (HH' cddtt

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "El Amor Es Problematico."_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_


	14. El Amor es Problematico

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 14. "El Amor Es Problematico****"**

* * *

Una chica se encontraba pensativa, solitaria, apretaba los puños por la rabia que tenia, ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles?, ¿Por qué aquel chico era tan difícil de descifrar?, su mente trataba de tranquilizarse aunque no sabía si podría, los recuerdos la invadían, aumentando cada vez la inconformidad de no aclarar si lo que sentía eran celos o solo una idea estúpida.

**[ Flash Back ]**

Temari acompañaba a Shikamaru en la búsqueda de los dos hermanos, al terminar su búsqueda, noto que Sasumi se sonrojaba al ver a Shikamaru, las atenciones que ella le prestaba en conjunto con las miradas que le dedicaba ella, le hacían sentir una incomodidad que creció conforme pasaban los minutos, lo que no pudo aguantar fue el ver como Sasumi se aferraba al brazo de Shikamaru mientras que le mostraba el escondite, su reacción apareció enseguida.

**Temari-** Estoy cansada, ya es suficiente ¿Tienes algún sitio disponible para descansar? -

**Sasumi-** Si, puedes descansar donde quieras -

**Temari-** Entonces me devolveré, necesito un poco de aire fresco - Su expresión mostraba algo de fastidio, lo cual Shikamaru noto enseguida, aunque decidió resolverlo después, necesitaba conocer muy bien los sitios donde iban a llevar a cabo sus planes con Konoha.

**Sasumi-** Como gustes - Se lo dijo cortésmente - ¿Podemos seguir? Shikamaru -

**Shikamaru-** Si -

Temari se fue refunfuñando en todo el camino, en esos momentos deseaba sacar volando a ese molesto chico con su abanico, quería irse de allí, se detuvo de golpe, preguntándose ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesta que esa niña se le acerque? Llego a la conclusión de que tal vez el lugar le estaba afectando, cuando salió, se quedo sentada contemplando el cielo, al hacerlo se acordaba de aquel chico que adoraba las nubes, pero pronto se estrellaba con su enojo, se recostó para seguir contemplando el cielo habían pasado algunas horas y sintió que alguien se recostaba a su lado.

**Shikamaru-** ¿Por qué tan molesta? -  
**  
Temari-** Se sorprendió al verlo a su lado - El lugar te afecto y ya imaginas cosas, no me gusta estar en sitios oscuros - Opto por mentir, no quería que notara el motivo de su molestia.

**Shikamaru-** Definitivamente no sabes mentir - Se sentó y acto seguido puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de su compañera - ¿Qué sucede? - Vio la mueca de enojo que mostraba Temari ante tal acción, no sabia el por que le gustaba tenerla así, las mujeres son problemáticas pero en ese momento no le importaba, podía ver en sus ojos lo que tal vez sucedía, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, poniendo a Temari nerviosa, ella no podía apartarlo, su fuerza le fallaba, algo sucedía y el se seguía acercando peligrosamente, inevitablemente rozo sus labios lentamente y la beso, con sus dedos recorría su rostro, con suavidad saboreaba sus labios, descargándole un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles, su enojo se suspendía por unos minutos, solo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para atesorar ese momento, al separarse, lo aparto bruscamente y se adentro en el escondite.  
**  
[ End Flash Back ]**

No habían tocado el tema al respecto, sus miradas se cruzaban en ocasiones, pero el hecho de estar con Sasumi en ese escondite por unas semanas, observar las sonrisas que le daba a Shikamaru y que el se las devolviera con la misma ternura hacia que le hirviera la sangre, nublaba su pensamiento haciéndola desear salir de allí, definitivamente no aguantaría mucho en ese sitio, estaba cansada de pensar, decidió irse a dormir, estaba sentada encima de su futon, tenia que admitirlo debía eliminar toda molestia ya se concentraría mas en la misión, sintió como alguien entro en su tienda, al divisar la persona que estaba en frente de ella no pudo evitar reconocer esa figura masculina.

**Temari-** ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te dio permiso de entrar acá -

**Shikamaru-** Que carácter mujer… ¿Por qué tan molesta? Para ser una mujer tan mandona se nota que algo te incomoda y quiero saber que es -

**Temari-** No te incumbe… Además no me sucede nada… No es tu problema - Al terminar la frase bajo su rostro, miraba hacia el suelo, sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos el sabría el motivo de su rabia.

**Shikamaru**- Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, al estar enfrente de ella, tomo su barbilla, quería encontrarse con esa mirada que ella solamente le podía ofrecer, al levantar su rostro ella desvió su mirada – Mírame por favor – Ella atendió, no podía evitarlo, al encontrarse con su mirada, sentía que iba a morir, la atmósfera y el silencio que había en aquella tienda cargaba su corazón con tantas emociones que iba a explotar, repentinamente el rompió esa atmósfera – El amor es problemático…, pero es el sentimiento que le da sentido a nuestras vidas -

Aquellas palabras la desarmaban, otra vez se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, los volvía a rozar con la misma paciencia de hacia unos días, la besaba con el deseo mas profundo que habitaba en su corazón, Temari lo halo hacia ella, en esos momentos no había espacio para pensar, los instintos cobraban vida y se manifestaban, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, el deslizaba su vestido hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, ella no quería separarse de el, sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, palpando suavemente la piel de la chica arrancándole suspiros que le sabían a gloria, mientras que las inquietas manos de Temari arrancaban el chaleco que llevaba puesto.

Los minutos pasaban, las caricias continuaban con mas intensidad, la ropa despojada se hallaba esparcida hacia los lados, el deseo entremezclado con placer y amor aumentaba, el acariciar sus piernas, sus pechos y su espalda era maravilloso, el sentir y escuchar los gemidos desesperados que le arrancaba conforme iban sus manos, aumentaban las ansias de tomarla, experimentar hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba era lo que mas añoraba, ella no se quedaba atrás mientras mas aumentaba su excitación, pedía mas y moría de ganas de que la hiciera suya de una vez y por todas, después de aumentar mas su deseo entro en ella, conforme iban cambiando los gemidos de dolor a gemidos de placer aumentaban sus embestidas, se besaban, se acariciaban incesantemente, al terminar todo volvía a la normalidad.

No se necesitaban las palabras, estas sobraban, lo que había sucedido era una demostración de amor, ella amaba su mirada, la forma tan divertida que solía quejarse de todo alegando que era flojo y cobarde aunque no lo era, el amaba su sonrisa y la forma tan mandona en la que suele hablar, se amaban y no necesitaban decirlo, en la misma atmósfera se podía palpar aquel sentimiento problemático, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche, prometiéndose en silencio el estar juntos toda la vida.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mismo escondite Sakura planeaba como salir de aquel lugar sin que nadie la descubriera, necesitaba a Sasuke, sentía que iba a morir si no lo volvía a ver, inevitablemente se habían convertido en amantes, recordaba su aroma, el verlo dormir en su cama, le hacia desear el momento de volverlo a ver para que sus instintos afloraran de nuevo, lo pensaba y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba, quien iba a pensar que aquella muchachita que solía ser tímida, insegura de si misma y al mismo tiempo caprichosa se transformaba de esa forma al estar con Sasuke, se desinhibida cuando estaba cerca de el, su timidez desaparecía dándole paso a algo mas fuerte e inexplicable.

Debía cuidarse, aunque todos sabían que ella era así, su cambio de humor era muchas veces repentino, no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta para después desterrarla como una traidora, pasaba el tiempo, de pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ya sabia la forma de salir sin ser detectada, debía ganarse la confianza de Sasumi, sabia que si de alguna forma la convencía, Sasumi iba a ayudarla e iba a guardar el secreto sin ningún problema, ella era la única que podía detectar si alguien salía o entraba, para llevar a cabo lo planeado necesitaba unos días y por fin vería a Sasuke.

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A):** Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n__n, aqui despues de unas "largas vacaiones" sin escribir, regreso ;D hahaha y ante todo, disculpenme por la tardansa, pero esque la escuela, la falta de inspiracion, problemas en casa y demas cosas, provocaban que yo no tuviera tiempo de darle continuacion a los fics u//ú espero me sepan disculpar... Bueno acabando las disculpas, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** obveamente me refiero al cap xDD' ojala que si, y como ven, Shikamaru nos salio encantador *OO* y pronto Sakura vera a Sasuke-sexy-kun *¬¬* y les adelanto que Kakashi tendra pareja ww y claro tambien habra lemmon entre ellos xDD' ¡ Ups ! Creo que adelante mucho .___. en fin, las(os) dejo, se cuidan.

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha - Kyo Nakamura

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Las Situaciones Que Tiene Que Lidiar Un Ninja"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_


	15. Situaciones Q Tiene Q Lidiar Un Ninja

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 15. "Las Situaciones Que Tiene Que Lidiar Un Ninja****"**

* * *

Para un ninja las misiones y su dificultad es lo que da sentido a la vida que escogieron, el proteger su hogar a toda costa para las futuras generaciones es la recompensa que se obtiene al final, aunque si tienes que lidiar con el trabajo en equipo, vale la pena llegar de alguna forma a tus compañeros.

Para Hatake Kakashi esta difícil tarea que le habia enseñado a sus alumnos le estaba dando problemas, al llegar al escondite se le asigno una misión, debía ir al País de la Lluvia a infiltrarse para poder observar los movimientos que estos llevaban a cabo tras la toma de Konoha, era importante detectar la forma de bloquearlos para que no pudiesen apoyar a Pain en caso de guerra, a decir verdad era complicado pero mas difícil era la compañera que se le había asignado como apoyo, era una ninja de la aldea oculta entre la Arena, su nombre era Yui, una kunoichi talentosa, la mejor espía de su aldea, aunque su carácter daba mucho de que hablar.

Al conocer a su compañera Kakashi noto lo hermosa que era, su rostro y su cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidos ante el, pero mas importante era la misión que se iba a llevar a cabo, necesitaba una buena compatibilidad con su nueva compañera, solo que no se esperaba que tuviera que lidiar con la actitud de ella.

**Yui-** ¿Quién va a ser mi compañero? - Lo dijo con fastidio.

**Kakashi-** Yo voy a ser tu compañero mi nombre es… - Pero fue interrumpido.

**Yui-** Hatake Kakashi, se quien eres… el famoso ninja copia -

**Kakashi-** Así es y tú eres la mejor espía de la Arena -

**Yui-** Nuestras reputaciones nos preceden… Pero debo decir algo… Trabajo sola, si llevo a alguien conmigo seria una perdida de tiempo, seré mas que suficiente para esta misión -

**Kakashi-** La misión ya es oficial… No hay marcha atrás - Dicho esto se fue algo molesto, no toleraba esos comportamientos tan arrogantes y menos por parte de una mujer, aunque pensándolo bien le hacia ver atractiva, sacudió su cabeza para no seguir pensando mas en ello, los días siguientes fueron lo mismo, ella lo trataba con altanería y autosuficiencia a lo que Kakashi la probaría.

**Kakashi-** Yui… Antes de partir quisiera hacer una prueba -

**Yui-** ¿Prueba? -

**Kakashi-** Debo probar tus habilidades ya que debemos funcionar como equipo… Te espero mañana a las 6:00 am en la entrada del bosque que hay en las afueras, van a extender la barrera por un espacio de dos horas, es el tiempo suficiente para ver tus fallas y para no ser detectados -

Yui- No lo creo necesario, soy conciente de mis habilidades y eso no te debe importar… Aunque si insistes no hay problema… Mañana nos veremos - Salio rápidamente dejando a Kakashi sorprendido, si quería ver sus habilidades, las vería pero se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Era de día y para Yui la mañana prometía una paliza para el famoso ninja copia, estaba ansiosa por que aquel momento llegara, se apresuro en arreglarse, se fue lo mas rápido posible, solo que no sospechaba que las cosas se iban a dar de una manera confusa, por otro lado Kakashi se arreglaba, esta vez no iba a llegar tarde, necesitaba bajarle los humos a su compañera, necesitaba aplacar su carácter de una vez y por todas, desayuno y salio de su casa algo apresurado.

Yui ya estaba en la salida del escondite, sabia que a las seis en punto se extendería la barrera, se repetía una y otra vez que no tendría compasión con el, aunque no debía pasarse ya que se irían al anochecer, llego el momento y la barrera se extendió.

**Kakashi-** Buenos días… ¿Lista para la prueba? -

**Yui-** Pensé que siempre llegabas tarde, también tienes la reputación de ser impuntual… Más que lista - Se puso en posición de ataque - Voy a demostrarte mis habilidades -

Los minutos pasaban entre golpes y ninjutsus lanzados por los dos oponentes, Kakashi debía reconocer que Yui era buena ya que le había obligado a usar su sharingan, su actitud no lograba opacarla, al contrario veía mas la furia en sus ojos y las ansias de derrotarlo, Yui pensaba que no era tan fácil como ella pensaba luchar contra el ninja copia, el manejo de su ojo sharingan era único, al estar distraída en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Kakashi estaba detrás de ella con un brazo rodeando su cuello y el otro tomaba su brazo hacia su espalda.

Kakashi- Creo que… Ya es… Es… Suficiente - Jadeaba de cansancio – Ahora debemos descansar y prepararnos para la misión -

Yui- Tienes… Razón - Estaba exhausta aunque la ponía nerviosa la respiración agitada de Kakashi detrás suyo.

Kakashi sentía su aroma, en el fondo le atraía esa egoísta, en un instante la giro sin soltar su cuello, soltó su brazo para rodear su cintura, por un momento se miraron a los ojos mientras el se acercaba, deslizo su mascara y la beso, sus labios eran dulces, suaves, deliciosos, era un momento lleno de confusión ya que no habían sentimientos claros, ella le correspondía, se cercioro que los labios que escondía tras esa mascara era una fruta prohibida, eran exquisitos, el tiempo se prolongo se separaron de golpe.

**Yui-** E… Esto no debió suceder, somos un equipo y no debemos perder el tiempo en estas cosas -

**Kakashi-** La culpa fue mía… No volverá a suceder -

Yui entro al escondite, el la siguió, estando adentro se separaron, Yui no lo miraba, simplemente se fue, dejándolo en una situación confusa, se preguntaba si le incomodaría que el la besara, estaba solo y estar en esa situación le hartaba, tal vez por el desespero estaba tomando decisiones equivocadas, el anochecer llego y se fueron juntos a su destino, ahora lo importante era la misión.

Mientras tanto en el escondite del norte una joven llevaba a cabo su plan, en los días posteriores se preocupo por conocer un poco a Sasumi y no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, tal vez ese sentimiento le ayudaría a cumplir su propósito.

**Sakura-** Hola Sasumi… Veo que estas triste -

**Sasumi-** Hola… Creo que si, pero no importa -

**Sakura-** ¿Qué sucede? Acaso es por Shikamaru -

**Sasumi-** S… Si… El esta con Temari - Un sonrojo se apodero de ella - Creo que son novios -

**Sakura-** _"Ya era hora"_ No te preocupes… Tal vez un mejor hombre te espera, Temari es también mi amiga y me alegro por ella. No te desanimes -

**Sasumi-** Lo se… espero que sea feliz. ¿Has estado enamorada? -

**Sakura-** No lo se… Se que suena confuso pero quisiera averiguarlo… Sasumi necesito tu ayuda -

**Sasumi-** ¿Qué necesitas? -

**Sakura-** Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí las veces que lo necesite, debo arreglar un asunto -

**Sasumi-** No lo se ¿Si te capturan? -

**Sakura-** No lo harán y si llega a suceder no será tu culpa… Confía en mi -

**Sasumi-** Esta bien ¿Cuándo necesitas salir? -

**Sakura-** Esta noche… Apenas todos se duerman -

**Sasumi-** Esta bien, lo haré y guardare el secreto -

**Sakura-** Gracias -

Sakura se fue a esperar a su habitación, estaba ansiosa, no veía la hora en que podría salir en el encuentro con su amante, sonaba sucio pero al fin y al cabo eso eran amantes, disfrutaban de sus compañías de la forma mas placentera, cumpliéndose cada deseo, cada susurro, para ella era inevitable, sabia que Sasuke también debía estar en la misma situación, se lo demostró la ultima vez que se vieron, llego la hora y Sasumi le ayudo a salir con la condición de que volviese a la madrugada, Sakura acepto la condición, se iría con cuidado.

Mientras tanto en una cabaña….

**Karin-** ¡¡Siento que un chakra se dirige hacia acá!! -

**Sasuke-** Karin… Necesito hablar contigo -

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n__n, aqui actualizando el fic, haha ven ahora actualize mas rapido (H) aparte, ay una sorpresa, tambien tendre continuación de "Lios Familiares, Lios Amorosos" (LL) hoho como la ven, me la avente no :K'... Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, ya mero viene el encuentro SasuSaku *OO* (Shannaroo Kyaaa) y como ven, Kakashi anda tras Yui haha xDD' en este fic ay pareja para cada quien n__n' lo wenu :L en fin, las(os) dejo, se cuidan.

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha - Kyo Nakamura - Titaternura

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Entre la Culpabilidad y el Deseo"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_


	16. Entre la Culpabilidad y el Deseo

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 16. "Entre la Culpanilidad y el Deseo****"**

* * *

En nuestra vida experimentamos multitud de situaciones que nos despiertan sentimientos y emociones. Unos son de alegría y regocijo que estimulan la risa e incluso el llanto de emoción. Otros son de tristeza y dolor, que nos llevan al silencio y al desconsuelo. Esto último sucede con el sentimiento de culpa. Cuando aparece, si no se sabe manejar correctamente, puede conducirnos al bloqueo y al encierro en nosotros mismos. Ser consciente de ello nos ayudará a superarlo y a encauzar el juicio sobre nuestra persona sin convertir la culpa en castigo.

Esto pensaba Sakura al dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña donde se estaba quedando Sasuke, la culpabilidad que sentía al principio la estaba reemplazando con algo que alivianaba su alma, tal vez si estaba amando a Sasuke, ese sentimiento único que maduro conforme pasaba el tiempo y conforme retenía en su mente los momentos vividos con el, le llenaban el alma, nunca se había entregado de esa forma a alguien, quería resguardar su corazón, pero reconoció que al final no lo logro, ahora debía enfocarse hacia los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella, tal vez el también la amaba aunque Sakura se inclinaba mas hacia el hecho de que el solo seguía sus instintos carnales, era egoísta, frió y arrogante.

En una cabaña ubicada hacia la frontera norte de Konoha vivía otra situación…

**Karin- **¡¡Siento que un chakra se dirige hacia acá!! -

**Sasuke-** Karin… Necesito hablar contigo -

**Karin-** Sasuke debo decirte algo importante -

**Sasuke-** Lo se… Necesito estar a solas contigo… Hablemos en mi habitación -

**Karin-** Cla-claro - La chica lo seguía, en su mente se desarrollaban situaciones fantasiosas.

Al llegar a la habitación Karin cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella en una pose insinuante, su sueño se haría realidad, Sasuke seria totalmente suyo, pero primero esta ese chakra que se dirige hacia ellos, de alguna manera le preocupaba y se lo debía comunicar.

**Sasuke-** Bien… ¿Qué quieres decirme? -

**Karin-** Sasuke siento un chakra que se dirige hacia acá -

**Sasuke-** ¿Es solo uno? -

**Karin-** Si… Sasuke - Se quito sus anteojos con sensualidad – ¿Qué deseas? -

**Sasuke-** Deseo que no se lo digas a nadie… También quiero pedirte un favor -

**Karin-** El que quieras -

**Sasuke-** Suigetsu, Jugo y tu deben irse ahora mismo… Necesito estar solo… Vayan a la aldea, se quedaran en la mansión Uchiha, recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie acerca de el chakra que sientes -

**Karin-** Pe-pero Sasuke ¿Por qué? -

**Sasuke-** Date prisa… Mis asuntos no te conciernen -

**Karin-** En ese momento lo comprendía, una idea se pasaba por su cabeza, aunque no estaba segura del todo, ese presentimiento se volvía cada vez mas fuerte - ¿Es una mujer? -

**Sasuke-** Ya te dije que no te importa… Váyanse, dile a Suigetsu que lo necesito mañana en la tarde, que solo venga el -

Karin se fue agobiada, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en lastimarla? Ella le ofrecía todo y el la rechazaba, se sentía mal, desechada, todo lo que había hecho por ese hombre no era suficiente, ahora entendía por que estaba tan de mal humor, fastidiado, se encerraba durante muchas horas, estaba pensativo, ansioso, se notaba que necesitaba algo, informo a sus compañeros, cada uno alisto sus cosas sin ninguna dificultad y se marcharon.

Mientras que salían de la casa Karin percibió otra vez ese chakra, estaba en lo alto de un árbol, no se atrevía a mirar, el dolor seria peor, una kunoichi observaba desde lo alto de un árbol como se marchaban tres personas de la cabaña, era extraño, justo cuando ella llegaba se marchaban los compañeros de Sasuke, que suerte, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, la chica que abandonaba la casa, ¿Seria la novia de Sasuke? Al pensarlo se molesto un poco, pero ya lo averiguaría, espero a que se alejaran y decidió entrar por una ventana, Sasuke se encontraba revisando las otras habitaciones y el primer piso, quería cerciorarse de que no lo estaban espiando, decidió subir a su habitación y se encontró con su anhelada compañía.

Hay estaba, recargada en una pared, se veía tan irreal, todo lo que estaba deseando durante esos días, dolorosos, agobiantes y fastidiosos lo observaba, su expresión era la misma, volvía a su mente la imagen de ella en el balcón de su habitación en la aldea de la Arena, tan hermosa iluminada por la luna, la necesitaba, la deseaba…, la amaba.

**Sasuke-** Sakura - No dudo, se acerco a ella, levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro, sin duda era ella y no una ilusión, Sakura lo halo girándolo y poniéndolo contra la pared lo deseaba aunque no sacaba la imagen de la chica que salía de la cabaña en el momento de su llegada.

**Sakura-** Sasuke - Acaricio su rostro, bajando por su cuello, apoyando estas en su pecho – ¿Me deseas? - Se acerco a sus labios.

**Sasuke-** Hmp... Si -

**Sakura-** Mordió suavemente sus labios y pasó la punta de su lengua por ellos – ¿Me necesitas? -

**Sasuke- **Mucho -

**Sakura-** Sentía una enorme satisfacción al escucharlo - ¿Soy la única? - Deslizo sus manos desde su pecho hasta meter una de ellas dentro de sus pantalones.

**Sasuke-** Mmm... Si -

**Sakura-** Dilo -

**Sasuke-** Eres la unica Sa-ku-ra - Dijo mirandola a los ojos.

Lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía la suavidad de sus manos en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo, era un muñeco a su merced y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con el, en esos momentos no le importaba, era completamente suyo y sabia que ella también le pertenecía, su corazón se llenaba con tan solo mirarla, no pensaba que algún día le llegase a inspirar tanto con tan solo tocarlo, besarlo, desearlo, añoraba que no se terminara aquella noche, tenia la esperanza de que ella se quedara allí toda la vida con el.

Tomo la mano de Sakura, la rodeo fuertemente de la cintura y la beso profundamente quería que ella notara que la había extrañado que la necesitaba, se dejaron caer en la cama, la disfrutaba lentamente, con paciencia y al mismo tiempo la tomaba con posesión, Sakura también deseaba disfrutarlo, saborearlo, su cuerpo también lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, con la yema de los dedos apretujaba su espalda, besaba su cuello y lamía su torso, el la recorría con sus manos, apretaba sus muslos, acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro de piel sensible hasta saciar su sed.

Disfrutaron de aquel encuentro hasta terminar, la lujuria de aquella habitación cesaba, sus cuerpos retomaban la normalidad, Sasuke otra vez se aferraba a su cuerpo, con la intención de no dejarla ir o al menos deseaba darse cuenta en el momento en el que ella lo abandonara, anhelaba saber como se sentía despertarse a su lado, pero el aroma y la calidez de su piel lo inducían a un profundo sueño, después de resistir lo que mas pudo no lo evito y callo dormido ante la mirada de la figura mas hermosa que jamás pudo tener.

Sakura lo veía dormir con dulzura, odiaba el hecho de abandonarlo, quería quedarse allí por siempre, quería averiguar como seria una mañana despertar al lado de el, observar sus ojos, sus labios, todo en el, iluminado por los rayos del sol, la circunstancias los obligaba a hacer así las cosas, la situación en la que vivían no era nada sencilla, tal vez debía aprovechar esos pequeños momentos de felicidad, atesorándolos en su mente.

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n__n, aqui actualizando el fic, perdonenme por haberme tardado tanto D: esqe puez, no tenia tiempo (La misma excusa -w-) pero es cierto, y tengho mushas cosas que acer en mi hogar .w. ... Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, y gomen ota vez T///T P.D: Espero que ayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2010 :L hahaha mis mejores deseos para todhas(os), se cuidan.

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha - Kyo Nakamura - Titaternura - Pamys-Chan

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Amor Mezclado con Deseo"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_


	17. Amor Mezclado Con Deseo

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 17. "Amor Mezclado Con Deseo****"**

* * *

Sakura avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad por el bosque, debía llegar lo más rápido posible, se había tardado un poco, ver a Sasuke unos minutos, provoco en ella una tristeza inmensa, alejarse de el era cada vez mas duro, más doloroso, al estar unos minutos parada observándolo tranquilamente, no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a el y rozo sus labios dándole un pequeño beso, al separarse de el, noto como fruncía el seño, parecía un niño, Sakura enternecida se fue, ya se verían mas seguido.

Los pájaros trinaban fuertemente, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, provocándole una ligera molestia a Sasuke, de nuevo despertaba solo, aunque se sentía feliz, no creyó que ella tuviese la iniciativa de buscarlo para tener otro encuentro apasionado, su aroma inundaba la habitación, era tan dulce, tan adictivo como su cuerpo, recorría su habitación, definitivamente Sakura era otra persona en la intimidad, miraba cada rincón de su habitación y recordaba lo que habían hecho en cada uno de esos rincones, un escalofrió recorría su espalada, los gemidos desesperados que le arranco esa noche serian inolvidables.

Sasuke y sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, alguien tocaba, con pesadez fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla, Suigetsu era quien lo visitaba, de repente también recordó que le había dicho a Karin que quería verlo para hablar con el, le señalo a Suigetsu que se sentara, se acomodo en un sillón.

**Suigetsu-** ¿Cómo te fue anoche? -

**Sasuke-** Hmp… Necesito hablar contigo de unos cuantos asuntos importantes -

**Suigetsu-** Bien ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que ir a la aldea? -

**Sasuke**- Tengo unos asuntos personales por resolver y necesito estar solo -

**Suigetsu-** ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Ya entiendo, es por una mujer, después de todo no pierdes el tiempo y se puede saber quien es -

**Sasuke-** Eso a ti no te importa, quiero pedirte que sigan viviendo en la mansión Uchiha, cuando te necesite te mandare un mensaje -

**Suigetsu-** Lo segundo es… -

**Sasuke-** Mantén a Karin lo mas lejos posible de mi, no quiero que venga y mucho menos que me espíe, vigila que no le diga a nadie si siente un chakra cerca de mi, también me vas a informar de los movimientos de Akatsuki, cuento contigo -

**Suigetsu-** Esta bien pero antes de contar conmigo responde ¿Es una mujer? -

**Sasuke-** Si, aunque ella solo me esta informando y con Karin cerca se estropearía todo - Lo mejor era mentir, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado y mucho menos quería arriesgarla.

**Suigetsu-** Bien… Entonces cumpliré con mi tarea… -

Los días pasaban rápidamente para Naruto, se sentía desesperado por recuperar la aldea, odiaba las tediosas reuniones de estrategia, además de otros asuntos que le preocupaban demasiado, por otro lado se aliviaba, sus momentos mas agradables los vivía con Hinata, adoraba la timidez y la entrega de la chica, cada vez que estaban juntos, el le daba besos que la dejaban sin aliento, como si se volviese adicto a sus labios, aquella muchacha era su salvación de la locura.

Al caer la noche cada uno se iba a su tienda, Hinata tímidamente se iba a la de Naruto, se acostaba a su lado y el la abrazaba, dormían juntos toda la noche, casi siempre lo encontraba dormido por el cansancio de los entrenamientos que solía tener, esta vez no se halla dormido, se acostó a su lado y se giro hacia su rostro, Naruto acariciaba sus mejillas que se tornaban cada vez mas rojas, se acerco a su rostro y la beso, con el paso de los segundos se profundizaban los besos adictivos que se daban, el recorría su espalda con una mano mientras que la acercaba cada vez mas, Hinata reacciono, los nervios eran incontrolables además de la vergüenza de que el la viese desnuda. Se levanto del futon y se fue hacia la entrada, estaba dispuesta a salir, pero el la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda.

**Naruto-** ¿Qué sucede Hinata? -

**Hinata-** Yo…yo -

**Naruto-** Hinata… Sabes lo que siento por ti… Si es por Sakura ya te he dicho que es mi amiga y casi mi hermana -

**Hinata-** Lo se y no… No es… Eso…Es que…me da mu-mucha.

No pudo seguir, Naruto besaba su nuca hasta llegar a su oído, mientras que la mantenía abrazada, después de unos cuantos segundos, sentía como el cierre de su chaqueta era bajado lentamente, quitando aquel estorbo de ropa, Naruto jugueteaba con sus dedos con el borde de la camiseta de maya que traía la chica, pronto dejo de hacer eso y con sus dos manos la recorrió por encima de la camiseta, desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, le encantaba el tacto que le ofrecía aquella caricia, pronto Hinata noto que un bulto aprisionaba sus glúteos, Naruto no sabia que hacer, no quería asustarla.

**Hinata-** Na-naruto -

**Naruto-** ¿Eh? Dime -

**Hinata-** Si-sigue no te de-detengas-

Naruto con gusto atendería su petición, la giro y volvió a besarla, se dejaron caer en el futon, sus manos iban y venían haciendo estremecer sus cuerpos, Naruto estando encima de ella se enredo un poco con la maya, Hinata al darse cuenta le alcanzó un kunai – rómpelo por…favor, se la arranco por completo, el chico estaba maravillado con su cuerpo, su piel, era tan suave, tan dulce, al verse en esa situación Hinata cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

**Naruto-** Hinata abre los ojos… Por favor -

**Hinata-** … -

**Naruto-** Eres hermosa… Quiero que me veas decírtelo… Eres un ángel, suave y dulce -

Ya no había dudas, se amaban, ella estaba mas tranquila, su amor era totalmente correspondido y el se lo demostraba al igual que ella, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir las manos del chico, acariciaba sus pechos, se acerco a ellos y empezó a morder suavemente sus pezones, los lamía, su lengua jugueteaba con ellos, pronto ella saco las prendas que traía el encima, su chaqueta y su camisa, el tacto que le daba su pecho fornido era increíble, las manos de ella lo recorrían con nerviosismo.

Las caricias se intensificaban, estaban totalmente desnudos, sus manos eran armas del deseo, sus corazones estaban llenos de amor, pronto quería estar dentro de ella, manejo sus piernas a su total comodidad, lentamente penetro a la chica arrancándole un fuerte gemido de dolor, la besaba con ternura, el dolor se convertía en placer, haciéndola pedir mas, sus cuerpos se movían al mismo compás, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas profundas, llego el momento de terminar, el orgasmo de los dos fue el final de un encuentro amoroso mezclado con pasión.

Se abrazaron, la timidez de Hinata volvía junto con la normalización de su respiración y el latir de su corazón, aquella fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, se entrego con el mas profundo amor que se hallaba en su corazón, era un sueño hecho realidad, se perdía en sus ojos, Naruto confirmaba una vez mas que amaba a esa chica con todo su corazón, el tenerla al lado lo llenaba, daba mas sentido a su existencia, ahora mas que nunca deseaba recuperar su hogar, allí haría una nueva vida con Hinata.

**Naruto-** ¿Hinata? -

**Hinata-** ¿Si? -

**Naruto-** Te amo -

**Hinata-** Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón - No pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Naruto la abrazo con fuerza, al poco tiempo se quedaron profundamente dormidos, esa era la mejor noche de sus vidas, compartían un mismo sentimiento, iban a estar juntos siempre.

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n__n, aqui actualizando el fic, ahora si que ultra perdonenme,, pero esta si es una excusa bueena ;3 hahaha... No tenia internert .w. Y Pues decidi que era tiempo de actualizarlo no (?) asi que les espero que les haya gustado el NaruHina y pues mas pronto de lo que se imaginan tendre el otro (L) Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de fin de semana n_n

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha - Kyo Nakamura - Titaternura - Pamys-Chan - Marijf22

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Dos Almas Se Encuentran En La Oscuridad"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_


	18. Dos Almas Se Encuentran En La Oscuridad

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 18. "Dos Almas Se Encuentran En La Oscuridad****"**

* * *

En el País de la Lluvia los días eran tediosos y complicados para Kakashi, no hallaba la hora para regresar, la información que ya tenia era suficiente, esa misma tarde se encaminarían hacia la aldea oculta entre la arena para que los refuerzos atacaran antes de llegar a Konoha, después se irían hacia el escondite del Norte a esperar, no había mucho tiempo disponible y tampoco paciencia, el tiempo que duro la misión, Kakashi se impresionaba cada vez mas con su compañera, sus habilidades eran grandiosas así mismo como su egoísmo, le gustaba estar sola, era algo agresiva, esta clase de comportamientos llamaban mucho su atención, estaban caminando por el bosque y Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro, esto despertaba un poco la curiosidad de Yui.

**Yui-** ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese libro? -

**Kakashi-** Ehh…solo me gusta leer -

**Yui-** ¿De que se trata? Veo que llama mucho tu atención. -

**Kakashi-** Su nerviosismo se notaba, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas bajo la mascara, además de lo extrañado que quedo al ver que ella le hablaba. – Es…Es una…novela -

**Yui-** Ahhh ¿Si? No entiendo, desde hace cuanto que el pervertido sanin de Konoha Jiraiya escriba novelas, a mi no me engañas… Pervertido - Dijo en un susurro que Kakashi no logro escuchar.

**Kakashi-** …. -

El atardecer llegaba, estaba a punto de oscurecer, debían incrementar el paso, estaban en un bosque, avanzarían lo que mas pudieran para después descansar, evitaban los caminos, lo cual era peligroso por los ladrones u otras amenazas presentes, no habían logrado del todo salir del País de la Lluvia, el clima era bastante molesto, todos los días se intensificaban las lluvias al oscurecer, necesitaban encontrar un refugio, Kakashi pudo ver que alguien intento golpear a Yui, al percatarse dejo inconciente a aquel hombre, de repente se dio cuenta que los estaban rodeando mas hombres.

**Kakashi-** No tenemos nada de lo que buscan -

**Yui-** Que situación tan molesta, además no les da vergüenza haber sido ninjas y ahora ser ladrones, a eso se le llama no tener honor -

**Kakashi-** Yui… No ayudas mucho, no debemos herir a nadie -

**Yui-** Sabes que trabajo sola, así que… Puedes marcharte si así lo deseas -

Aunque en ese momento tuviese ganas de dejarla tirada allí con su orgullo, Kakashi no iba a ser capaz de abandonarla, era su compañera de equipo y eso era mas importante que todos los incordios que había entre ellos, la misión tenia una prioridad alta, se aliviaba por que eran ladrones y no informantes, al encontrarse sin ninguna salida mas que pelear, la pela avanzaba, los golpes y sonidos de los kunais se escuchaban en el bosque, la lluvia no cesaba, mientras que Kakashi, se defendía dejando en el suelo a unos cuantos ninjas, Yui también hacia lo mismo, en un momento uno de ellos estaba detrás de ella, era fuerte, la golpeo haciéndola chocar contra un árbol, dejándola inconciente, en esos momentos Kakashi se molesto y dejo ver su Sharingan, al poco tiempo mato a aquel hombre y a los demás ladrones inconcientes.

Se llevo a Yui cargada, llegaron a una cueva, allí se refugiarían hasta que amaneciera, Kakashi la dejo recostada en el suelo, la miro por unos segundos, dormida se veía, tan frágil, quien iba a pensar que en su corazón hubiese tanta arrogancia, acaricio su rostro y noto que estaba muy fría, necesitaba que se calentara, dio unos pasos a la salida de aquel lugar, observo por todos lados hasta que pudo salir, recogió leña y encendió una fogata, ella estaba recuperando su calor corporal, iba a vigilar, al estar en su tarea noto que alguien se levanto y estaba detrás de el, era Yui, escucho unos sonidos afuera, entonces rápidamente arrincono a la chica hacia una de las paredes, poniendo su mano en sus labios.

**Kakashi-** Shhh…afuera hay movimiento -

**Yui-** … Estaba sorprendida, tener tan cerca a su compañero de equipo era peligroso, no olvidaba aquel beso.

**Kakashi-** Se están alejando -

El silencio que inundaba aquella cueva era incomodo, pronto sus miradas se encontraron, se perdían en sus ojos, Kakashi la tenia allí casi desarmada, sus labios temblaban debajo de su mano, producto del nerviosismo, estaban tan cerca que sintió deseos de besarla, deslizo su mano suavemente hasta que su pulgar toco sus labios, los presionaba de una forma inquietante mientras que con la otra bajaba la mascara de su rostro, Yui no se inmutaba, tal sensación le agradaba, incluso también deseaba que la besara y así fue, un rose tentador y suplicante, que pedía algo mas que un beso, sus labios se fundían incontrolablemente, sus lenguas se acariciaban con desden, una de las manos de Kakashi se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo por su cuello mientras que la otra bajo desde sus hombros hasta su cadera.

Yui disfrutaba de sus labios y de sus manos, necesitaba sentirse deseada, una de sus manos halo al jounin hacia ella, al hacer esta acción Kakashi aprisiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, se dejaron caer al suelo, a pesar de no haberle hecho el amor a una mujer hace tiempo Kakashi no estaba fuera de practica, además que sus libros le ayudaban bastante, Yui lo necesitaba, hacia mucho no se entregaba a alguien de esa forma, su corazón y su cuerpo Vivian de nuevo, se dejaron caer en el piso mientras que sus manos arrancaban las prendas incomodas.

Las caricias iban y venían Kakashi era lento, tocaba y lamía su cuerpo con dulzura, el sabor de su piel lo traía loco, lamía desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, ella se desquiciaba con el ir y venir de su lengua, dio la vuelta y ella quedo encima de Kakashi, disfrutaba de su cuerpo varonil, bajo desde su pecho hasta su abdomen dándole un pequeño mordisco a lo que respondió con un pequeño gemido, ella le sonrió y volvió a sus labios, Kakashi estaba fascinado con las acciones de Yui pero quería volver a el control de la situación, la giro dejando su cuerpo debajo de el, no aguantaba las ganas de entrar en ella, quito las ultima prenda de ella y la de el, penetrándola con pasión, Yui gemía con locura, sus movimientos eran acompasados, sus embestidas eran profundas, todo en un frenesí pasional.

**Yui-** ¡Umhhhh! Maaas… Por favor -

**Kakashi-** Dilo mas fuerte - Su voz era ronca.

**Yui-** ¡Aaahhh! Ma… Mas… Fuerte…. ¡Aaaahhhh! -

Kakashi la embistió fuertemente, logrando gemidos más fuertes por parte de Yui, al terminar se quedaron abrazados, viendo la fogata, al final el sueño los venció, dos almas unidas en la soledad que guardaban sus corazones, ahora todo seria diferent...

_Continuara..._

* * *

-

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n__n, aqui actualizando el fic, hahaha vieron, ahora loa actualize mas rapido O.o" y no tarde tanto ;3 asi que espero que les haya gustado el KakaYui y pues mas pronto de lo que se imaginan tendre el otro (L) Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de fin de semana n_n

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha - Kyo Nakamura - Titaternura - Pamys-Chan - Marijf22 - Ikare

**-**

* * *

_-_

_**Proximo capitulo:** "No Me Dejes Sola"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ?? O_O**_


	19. No Me Dejes Sola

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 19. "No Me Dejes Sola****"**

* * *

La lluvia cesaba al amanecer y dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban descansando cómodamente en el suelo, ambos compartían su calor, Kakashi acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su compañera, bajando hasta sus mejillas, las cuales palpaba con lentitud, Yui se sentía a gusto, nunca había estado con un hombre así, ahora estaba a su merced, sumergida en esos tiernos gestos después de una noche de pasión incontrolable y gemidos desesperados, su barbilla era levantada con suavidad para ser besada, en verdad el ninja copia era muy atractivo, sus labios finos, deliciosos al tocarlos, las facciones varoniles que tenia eran irresistibles para ella y esa sonrisa que la derretía, jamás pensó que el le inspirase tanto después de dormir con el.

**Kakashi-** No quiero separarme de ti, pero es hora de irnos -

**Yui-** Lo se… Yo tampoco quisiera separarme de ti -

**Kakashi-** Una sonrisa surco su rostro que yacía bajo la mascara de nuevo – Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en todo este tiempo, apenas tengamos Konoha tomare mis primeras vacaciones contigo Esto lo dijo en un tono alegre para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

**Yui-** Gracias - Subió su cabeza, deslizo su mascara y lo volvió a besar, lentamente, disfrutando de nuevo el sabor de sus labios. Kakashi la giro y bajo hacia su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos que le robaban suspiros a Yui – Kakashi…Umh ... ¿Kakashi? -

**Kakashi-** Dime - Ya no quería parar y seguía dando besos a su cuerpo.

**Yui-** irnos -

**Kakashi-** La misión puede esperar… Nos iremos en unos cuantos minutos -

Yui sonrió y se sonrojo ante la respuesta de Kakashi, entre mas tiempo pasaba, mas perdía el control de si misma y de nuevo se sumergía en las caricias que el le ofrecía, era tan perfecto para ella, no pensaba que aquel hombre fuese el mejor amante que jamás halla tenido, sus besos y sus manos la enloquecían, aceptaría gustosa otra descarga de placer que le daba el jounin aunque ya lo sentía parte de su corazón, ese sentimiento la hacia sentir de nuevo viva.

En Konoha se vivía una situación distinta, un alma rechazada y solitaria vagaba por algunas calles, sentía dolor en su corazón, pensaba que no valía nada, que se había arrastrado a los pies de alguien que no la valoraba incluso con tal de tenerlo con ella fue capaz de echar bebedizos en sus alimentos, realmente había caído muy bajo y solo por el amor de un hombre, por el amor de Sasuke Uchiha, merodeaba sin rumbo fijo, quería olvidar sus penas, deseaba hacerlo antes de volverse loca, miro su reflejo en una ventana y notaba que no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, era muy atractiva, miraba sus piernas, su tronco y su rostro, no estaba mal, entonces, ¿Por qué no se fijo en ella?, ¿Qué tiene esa otra mujer? No sabia que pensar, que había hecho ella para merecer eso, le era fiel, solo lo quería, añoraba estar junto a el, anhelaba sentir sus manos, su cuerpo y sus labios, deseaba un te amo por parte de el, pero a cambio recibió un adiós, su corazón y su mente sabían que el había mandado a llamar a Suigetsu para alejarla aun mas, ya no existía ni la mas mínima esperanza, sus ilusiones se rompían frente a ella.

Mientas merodeaba se encontró un bar, estaba destrozado y saqueado, se metió allí, si iba a ahogar sus penas lo haría con la bebida, era la mejor forma para huir de sus problemas, según ella, empezó a buscar por todos lados, en alguna parte debía haber una botella de sake, después de estar un buen rato buscando, encontró lo que quería, al beber cada copa, con ella tenia mil recuerdos y entre estos recuerdos estaba presente Sasuke y Suigetsu, para ella ambos representaban diferentes sentimientos aunque llegaba al mismo punto, mientras que Sasuke solo fue su amor platónico y aunque era difícil de aceptar la situación era esa, nunca habían tenido un acercamiento valioso, nunca lo beso y a el tampoco le agradaba que ella se le acercara, por otro lado Suigetsu le despertaba sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, fue el primer hombre que la toco, que le hizo sentir escalofríos al tocarla, eso no lo olvidaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y entre más botellas bebía hacia un balance mas real acerca de sus sentimientos, llegaba a una conclusión que no quería aceptar, Sasuke era un capricho del cual se apego sin ninguna razón, había pasado de gusto a obsesión, lo cual le resultaba vergonzoso, mientras que con Suigetsu era distinto, el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas producto de el alcohol aumentaba, lo odiaba, era altanero, grosero e imprudente, pero no podía negar que la ultima vez que la beso, ella también deseaba aquel contacto, tal vez esa rudeza le atraía de una forma inquietante, sintió unos pasos cerca de ella.

**Karin-** ¡Lárgate! Quien quiera que seas, ya no hay mas sake -

**Suigetsu-** Que buena forma para ahogar el despecho -

**Karin-** Con que eres tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

**Suigetsu-** Vine por ti, no debes merodear sola por este lugar -

**Karin-** ¡Vete! No necesito que me cuiden, puedo hacerlo yo misma -

**Suigetsu-** Tu no me importas, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia el dejarte abandonada a merced de otras personas, en ese estado puede sucederte algo, prefiero estar en paz con mi conciencia que contigo - Karin se puso en pie, iba a dar algunos pasos para alcanzar a Suigetsu y golpearlo, pero tambaleaba, Suigetsu la sostuvo.

**Suigetsu-** No te denigres más -

**Karin-** A ti que te importa… No soy nadie… No soy lo suficientemente mujer para que el se fije en mi… Eligio estar con una zorra -

**Suigetsu-** No te mientas… Eres desagradable, caprichosa e insoportable, pero tienes un cuerpo deseable, cualquier hombre quisiera tocarte

**Karin-** No ignoro estas palabras y al estar cerca de sintió la necesidad de otro contacto con el - ¿Suigetsu? -

**Suigetsu-** ¿Eh? -

**Karin-** Sácame de aquí -

Karin no podía caminar muy bien, jamás había bebido de esa manera, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, pero se tenía una sensación de seguridad al estar con Suigetsu que la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, cuando estaban cerca de la mansión Uchiha, Karin quiso parar un momento, Suigetsu la miro desconcertado, Karin puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Suigetsu atrayéndolo hacia ella, finalmente logro su objetivo, besaba a Suigetsu provocándole un estremecimiento enorme, después de unos segundos se separaron, la miro y estaba totalmente sonrojada, siguieron su camino y entraron a la mansión.

Suigetsu cargo a Karin hasta su habitación, la dejo en su cama, al rato sintió como ella lo halaba, de nuevo lo besaba, mientras que sus labios se fundían, se abrazaban fuertemente, Suigetsu quería hacerla suya pero algo lo detenía, no la quería solo como una diversión, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que ella no tenia experiencia a pesar de lo bocona que era, esto hacia que se controlara, separándose totalmente de ella.

**Karin-** ¿Qué sucede? -

**Suigetsu**- No estas conciente de tus actos -

**Karin**- Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola -

**Suigetsu-** Esta bien - La abrazo, acurrucándola en su pecho, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, la confortabilidad que le daba aquella mujer era enorme, esa noche sus rencores se hicieron a un lado, el odio que sentían el uno por el otro se convertía en algo mas.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n_n, aqui actualizando el fic, Y SI, se que me tarde un chingo en subir, pero nose, la verdas no eh tenido tiempo, y pues ya mero viene el examen que voy a hacer para entrar a la prepa y pues voy a estar estudiando DD: y asi, espero me disculpen u/u' Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de fin de semana n_n

**:NOTA:** MIS OTROS FICS ESTAN TEMPORALMENTE CERRADOS D: PORQUE APARTE QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO, NO SE ME VIENE LA INSPIRACION, SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE EN MI REGRESO, VENDRE CON LOS FICS ACTUALIZADOS** TODOS **Y CON UNO NUEVO n/n

**~ Agradecimientos ~**

XY-Lust - Karina Natsumi - Edison - Sasuke9529 - Saku Love Deva - Setsuna17 - EdiitH - Akira A - Yuuki Hinamori Chan - Geanella-Asakura - Anonimo - Eddie - The Sky Cries Again - Nathy Uchiha - Kyo Nakamura - Titaternura - Pamys-Chan - Marijf22

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Del Odio Al Amor"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	20. Del Odio Al Amor

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 20. "Del Odio Al Amor****"**

* * *

No amanecía del todo en Konoha, todavía estaba oscuro el cielo, habían pasado unas horas desde que Suigetsu y Karin, descansaban cómodamente en la cama, Suigetsu despertaba, en medio de la madrugada, miro hacia su lado y vio a Karin, aun seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, el ver en la situación en la que se encontraba le daba algo de fastidio, pensaba que Karin estaba tan ebria que no sabia lo que hacia, pensaba en la cara que iba a hacer cuando se diera cuenta que durmió con el y no con su querido Sasuke, esto ultimo le pareció molesto, aun no entendía que le atraía en ella, seria la rudeza que le demostraba, o el odio que estos sentían mutuamente, aunque este ultimo ya se estaba transformando, Suigetsu observaba cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo, a decir verdad le agradaba, pero lo que mas le incitaba a tomarla era el temblor que le provocaba acorralarla para sentirla, el instinto que despertaba en el.

Después de meditar un buen rato acerca de la situación que se presentaba con su compañera de equipo, decidió levantarse e irse, no quería un escándalo en la mañana, de por si esa mujer era demasiado escandalosa y lo que menos deseaba era una invención de ella al no saber lo que hacia mientras estaba ebria, miro hacia un lado y vio una de las botellas de sake que tenia en sus manos, todavía quedaba un poco, de un sorbo se lo tomo, al intentar levantarse, sintió como una mano no lo dejaba irse, era ella, tomo su mano para quitarla de su camisa.

**Karin-** Te dije que no te marcharas, quédate conmigo -

**Suigetsu-** Aun estas ebria, mejor duérmete -

**Karin-** Quédate… Por favor… No estoy ebria -

Su mano lo halo mas fuerte, se acerco a su rostro y lo beso de nuevo, Suigetsu no se podía negar, aquella mujer le estaba haciendo perder el control, las manos de Karin se deslizaban a través de la camisa de Suigetsu, acariciando su espalda, ate estas caricias, el ya no se contendría, no podría retroceder ya no era solo su instinto el que mandaba en su ser, ya era algo mas, Suigetsu se posiciono encima de ella, sintiendo todo su cuerpo, aquella sensación era increíble, sus manos sentían cada curva de aquella muchacha, el tacto de sus pechos por encima de la ropa era increíble, metió una mano entre la chaqueta de la muchacha, acariciaba uno de sus pechos, lo apretujaba, arrancándole gemidos a Karin, ella estaba sorprendida, era tan lento y al mismo tiempo intenso en cada una de sus caricias, la lentitud de sus labios, de sus manos y de sus besos la mataban de pasión.

**Karin-** Mi cu-cuerpo es tu-tuyo… Tó-tómalo -

La ropa caía hacia los lados de la cama, la lujuria inundaba la habitación, ya no podían esperar mas, Karin quitaba con desespero los pantalones de Suigetsu junto con su ropa interior, mientras que el palpaba sutilmente el borde de la prenda que cubría su entrepierna, después de unos segundos de jugueteo con su prenda, acariciaba la parte mas sensible de aquella mujer, ella se aferraba a los bordes de la cama, logrando que le suplicara mas, cada descarga de placer era inimaginable, ella se sentía deseada, necesaria y la experiencia que le estaba ofreciendo aquel hombre que era objetivo de su odio era la mejor de su vida, en ese momento todo recuerdo y deseo ligado a Sasuke desaparecía.

Era el momento perfecto y Suigetsu entraba en ella, sus manos se entrelazaban, el le demostraba una ternura que jamás pensó que existía en su corazón, sus movimientos eran lentos, ella quería mas placer, sus caderas se movían al rápidamente, cada embestida era mas profunda, cada gemido era mas alto, no les importaba si Jugo los escuchara, lo que importaba era disfrutar de ese momento en que eran uno solo, terminaron con un gran gemido, ella cayo en su pecho cansada y feliz, nunca pensó que lograra compartir ese momento tan especial con alguien, sus sentimientos maduraban, no necesitaba ser la mujer de alguien sin recibir su amor, ya era la mujer de Suigetsu y estaba segura que el le daría todo lo que ella necesitaba, ya era suya y de nadie mas, solo se entraría a el.

Suigetsu acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, sintió una felicidad extraña, la vida misma lleva a las personas hasta que encuentran sus propios destinos, nunca pensó en ser victima de la misma ironía, hizo suya a la mujer que mas odiaba, al mismo tiempo la entendía, estaba atrapada en las mismas creaciones de su mente, un deje de tristeza surco su rostro y pensó que la situación se pondría difícil, Karin no recordaría nada y tal vez le pediría que se alejase de ella, el no podría reprocharle nada, a lo mejor no era conciente de sus actos, levanto el rostro de ella lentamente mientras que la miraba a los ojos.

**Suigetsu-** ¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió? -

**Karin-** No… No me arrepiento... Gracias por darme esta noche tan maravillosa - Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

**Suigetsu-** Duerme, es mejor que descanses -

**Karin–** No me dejes sola… Por favor -

Se abrazo a el fuertemente, sabia que había sucedido y no se arrepentía, quería permanecer a su lado, cerro sus ojos y quedo profundamente dormida, ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón existía mas Sasuke Uchiha, todo aquello que sentía por el era un capricho y nada mas, ahora se esforzaría por ser feliz.

En el escondite del sur se vivía una situación distinta, al día siguiente avisarían al escondite del norte que atacarían Konoha para recuperarla, esto tenia ansioso a Naruto que descasaba al lado de Hinata, sentía que su corazón palpitaba sin control al verla despertarse por las mañanas, algo llamo su atención, uno de los ratones que dibuja Sai apareció a la entrada de la tienda donde dormía, siempre le mandaba notas que leía a escondidas de Hinata, no quería preocuparla, la nota que traía aquel roedor era preocupante, Sakura había desaparecido esa noche y no había vuelto, Naruto sintió el impulso de buscarla, se levanto con cuidado, no quería despertar a su compañía, se alisto rápidamente y salio del escondite.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n_n, aqui actualizando el fic. En el siguiente cap habra **SASUSAKU** ya era tiempo no .w. en fin, ya viene mi QUINCEAÑERA *-* Y voi a star algo ocupada, pero tengan por seguro que subire lo mas rapido posible, el siguiente cap, otra cosa, YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, y pues tendre todo el tiempo para escribir y continuar mi otro fic y uno nuevo que estoy empezando, cuidense n_n Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de fin de semana n_n

**:NOTA:** MI OTRO FIC ESTA TEMPORALMENTE CERRADO D: PORQUE APARTE QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO, NO SE ME VIENE LA INSPIRACION, SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE EN MI REGRESO, VENDRE CON EL FIC ACTUALIZADOY CON UNO NUEVO n/n

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Una Luz En Medio De La Oscuridad"_

_**by:** Yuuai Haruno "La ternura del amor..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	21. Una Luz En Medio De La Oscuridad

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 21. "Una Luz En Medio De La Oscurida****"**

* * *

Naruto salio del escondite, era de día, su angustia se acrecentaba mientras pensaba en donde estaba Sakura, que le habría sucedido, su desaparición era inesperada, al día siguiente iban a tomar Konoha y ella tal vez se había adelantado, aunque ese mismo día iban a dar aviso a los del escondite del norte, no iba a esperar mas, no quería perder a su mejor amiga, deseaba verla feliz, cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho años atrás, todo esto atormentaba la mente de Naruto, no iba a permitir que le sucediera algo a Sakura, no se lo perdonaría, iría a buscarla, se fue rápidamente hacia el norte para iniciar la búsqueda.

Los rayos del sol le fastidiaban, era un nuevo día, Sasuke despertaba, la noche anterior la había pasado con Sakura, otra vez habían compartido unas cuantas horas de besos, abrazos y caricias interminables envueltas en pasión y deseo, abría lentamente sus ojos, pudo visualizar su habitación, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a Sakura al lado suyo, estaba dormida boca abajo, su espalda se veía desnuda y en sus caderas se encontraban enredadas las sabanas de la cama, Sasuke tuvo una sensación que llenaba su pecho, su corazón se llenaba de alegría, no sabia si se encontraba en una fantasía o en la misma realidad, por un momento una sonrisa surco su rostro, despertar junto a ella era un sueño que pensó imposible de cumplir, pero allí estaba, se veía tan frágil, como un cristal iluminado, su rostro se veía relajado, como si estuviese soñando algo hermoso, en esos momentos Sasuke recordaba a la tierna y frágil Sakura, veía su cuerpo, sus labios y su piel, no podía evitar el contacto, sus dedos los deslizaba suavemente en la espalda de Sakura, delineaba sus curvas lentamente, provocándole un cosquilleo, fruncía ligeramente el seño.

**Sakura-** Me-me haces cosquillas -

**Sasuke-** Lo se -

Sakura abría sus ojos y le brindo por primera vez una sonrisa tierna a Sasuke, ese día era una ilusión para el, estaba cada vez mas feliz, la miraba a los ojos, sus dedos no paraban de sentir la textura de su piel, anhelaba tenerla de nuevo, en ese momento a Sakura se le olvido por completo el hecho de quedarse dormida al lado de el, se le olvidaba el odio que sentía, el dolor y la tristeza, olvidaba que tenia que volver para que Sasumi no la creyera perdida, en esos momentos ninguna de las circunstancias externas eran validas, solo existían ellos dos, ella era de el, era completamente suya, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la beso, a lo que Sakura correspondió, una mano de el se situó en su cintura y la halo hacia el, Sakura al sentir la piel tibia de Sasuke apegarse a ella desfallecía en sus brazos, lo abrazo del cuello y lo siguió besando con mas pasión que la noche anterior, recordaba que tenia que irse, pero Sasuke la giro rápidamente quedando encima de ella, bajaba por su cuello, sus pechos y finalmente por su abdomen, Sasuke recordó el primer encuentro que tuvieron después de estar en la aldea de la Arena, una sonrisa con algo de malicia mostraba su rostro, quería hacerle pagar por hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable en aquella ocasión, así que siguió descendiendo hasta encontrar lo que tanto quería, Sakura se sintió nerviosa al sentir su aliento entre sus piernas.

**Sakura-** Sa-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? -

**Sasuke-** ... -

**Sakura-** Sa-Sasu… Sasuke… ¡Ummhh! - Las caricias que le brindaba con su lengua eran únicas, estaba en sus manos, podría hacer de ella lo que quisiera, su lengua se movía de distintas formas en su ser, mientras que ella se movía lentamente, aferrándose fuertemente a las almohadas. - ¡ahhh! ma-ma -

Sasuke se separo de ella, la miraba de otra forma, con amor, no quería que se fuera de su lado, ese día lo disfrutaría con todo su ser, aprovecharía esa oportunidad al máximo, esa ilusión la extendería lo mas que pudiese, se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar, no terminarían tan rápido, deseaba estar dentro de ella, devoraba su cuello como lo mas delicioso que jamás halla probado, entre besos y caricias le susurraba.

**Sasuke-** ¿Me deseas? - Mordía suavemente su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla.

**Sakura-** S-si te deseo… ¡Ummmhh! -

**Sasuke-** Mordió suavemente sus labios y pasó la punta de su lengua por ellos. – ¿Te gusta? -

**Sakura-** Si, mucho -

**Sasuke-** Sentía una enorme satisfacción al escucharla, le estaba haciendo sentir lo mismo que en aquella ocasión, la tenia enloquecida con sus labios y sus manos. - ¿Quieres mas? - Rápidamente y antes de contestarle, el se acomodaba entre sus piernas, entrando despacio, disfrutando de su cuerpo.

**Sakura-** ¡Ah SI! MAS -

**Sasuke-** Dilo -

**Sakura-** Quie-quiero mas… ¡Ahhh!Por favor n-no te dete-detengas -

Sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en un jugueteo que disfrutaban, ambos se sentían aliviados, los sentimientos de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento desaparecían, dando paso a algo mas profundo, no se querían separar, sus cuerpos yacían en la cama, Sasuke acariciaba su cabello, deslizando sus manos hacia su rostro, mientras que ella descansaba abrasada a su pecho, pronto la ilusión acabaría, después de unos minutos, Sakura se levanto y se fue al baño a ducharse, mientras que Sasuke estaba en la cama, estaba despierto y contemplaba su desnudez al irse hacia el baño, estaba completo, quería verla así todas los días al despertar al lado de ella.

Naruto saltaba desesperadamente, se sentía mal, en esos momentos odiaba a Sasuke, todo el esfuerzo que ellos dos habían hecho durante esos años de duro entrenamiento le servían para ver su aldea destruida, deseaba proteger a todos, no quería perder a nadie especial, en su toda su vida quiso darle valor a su existencia, cuando por fin obtuvo esa sensación que lo llenaba de una enorme satisfacción se esfumaba, todo lo que quería lo estaba perdiendo y el no se sentía capaz de recuperar a nadie, se sentía inútil e impotente ante esta situación, eso era bastante molesto y frustrante, la carga que llevaba lo condenaba a estar así, a vivir así, ya no quería, además ya no necesitaba salir de los problemas con el chakra del kyuby, esta vez actuaría con cautela.

Había buscado por los alrededores del escondite del norte, pero no encontró ni rastro de Sakura, no había señales de pelea ni nada parecido, decidió merodear por los alrededores de Konoha para cerciorarse de que no la tengan cautiva, no quería pensar en lo peor, sabia que ella era fuerte, estaba en su búsqueda, de repente sintió una presencia que lo quería golpear, logro esquivar fácilmente el ataque, al girar se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

**Kisame-** Valla, nos ahorraste el esfuerzo de tratar de encontrarte, que bien que seas tan tonto como para atreverte a venir -

**Naruto- **¡Maldito!-

El día ya daba inicio a un nuevo enfrentamiento, donde Naruto en medio de la confusión que tenia en su mente y el impulso de salvar a su amiga, lo llevo a cometer un grave error, mientras que el peleaba, no sospechaba que en una cabaña no muy lejos de Konoha, su mejor amiga disfrutaba de los placeres que le ofrecía su mejor amigo, olvidándose del mundo y sus consecuencias, haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos.

Sakura salía del baño, traía puesta una bata, se paro frente al espejo y empezó a secar su cabello con una toalla, Sasuke miraba esta acción y a su mente llegaron recuerdos, de nuevo sonreía, se acerco rápidamente a ella, abrazándola por la espalda y dando pequeños besos en su cuello.

**Sakura-** Sa-Sasuke, tengo que irme -

**Sasuke-** Espera un poco más, cuando se ponga el sol podrás irte -

**Sakura-** N-no… debo estar allí -

**Sasuke-** Sus dedos se deslizaban por los bordes de la bata llegando al nudo. – ¿Esto no te recuerda algo? -

**Sakura-** Ummmh… Si -

Las manos de Sasuke deshicieron el nudo, sus manos delineaban su figura, la giro y la beso, sus besos eran cada vez mas intensos mientras que ella trataba de alejarlo, mas eso era imposible, otra vez se dejaban llevar por sus deseos, Sasuke la halo hacia la cama, reviviendo los recuerdos tan felices al lado de ella, después de unas cuantas horas, Sakura estaba lista para irse, no quería voltear a mirar atrás, si llegase a hacerlo le pediría a Sasuke que se escaparan juntos, pero no quería herir a su amigo, abandonándolo con su carga, por el momento no quería ver las consecuencias de el error que cometió al quedarse ese día con el, las asumiría en su debido momento, Sasuke veía a Sakura, no lo miraba, estaban volviendo a su realidad, aunque el la veía como una luz en medio de la oscuridad que había a su alrededor, como una cura para su alma adolorida, era su única esperanza, al ponerse el sol Sakura salía cuando Sasuke la detuvo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, le dolería aun mas su separación, Sasuke acaricio su rostro y lo levanto levemente, se acerco lentamente, sus labios se fundieron en un beso lento lleno de ternura, Sakura se separo bruscamente de el y salio a toda velocidad, al besarla ella tuvo un mal presentimiento, su corazón se lleno de angustia, unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras que partía a toda velocidad, Sasuke no se dio cuenta, Sakura tenia miedo de que fuera la ultima vez, así que decidio no ver atrás.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n_n, aqui actualizando el fic. Ya cumpli mis XV's años (H) y tarde en subir este cap porque no tenia internet xD Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de fin de semana n_n

**:NOTA:** CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, YA MERO SUBIRE MI NUEVO FIC *-* Y LA HISTORIA DE "LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS", SERA CERRADA, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONA A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN, REGRESARE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Causas y Consecuencias"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	22. Causas y Consecuencias

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 22. "Causas y Consecuencias****"**

* * *

Saltaba de un árbol a otro con rapidez, quería llegar lo mas pronto posible, además debia dar una buena explicación a su comportamiento, aunque ya se esperaba lo peor, que todos estuviesen alarmados buscándola, en especial su amigo Naruto, se imaginaba su desesperación aunque por otro lado le aliviaba que estuviese con Hinata, ella estaría pendiente de el con toda seguridad y le evitaría cometer estupideces, lo mas doloroso de estar en esa situación era la realidad a la que se enfrentaba de nuevo, ese día lo había vivido intensamente, ahora estaba mas segura que nunca, de verdad amaba a Sasuke, su corazón le pertenecía, solo el podía tocarla ya que su cuerpo también era de el, tal vez le propondría seriamente que se escaparan juntos lo mas lejos posible, pero al final caía en cuenta y en el fondo de su corazón sabia que eso jamás pasaría ya que Sasuke prefería el poder, seguía pensando que iba a decir, cuando sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho haciéndole parar en seco, esa sensación tan dolorosa, le costaba respirar e incontrolablemente le causaba un llanto desgarrador, cada lagrima le quemaba, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, se preguntaba así misma que sucedería, pensaba en Sasuke, acaso ese día seria la ultima vez que lo vería, o algo paso mientras que se ausento, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol para calmarse lo mas pronto posible, cuando recupero el aliento siguió su camino acelerando el paso, entre mas se acercaba al escondite, mas dolor sentía en su corazón.

Su vida pasaba lentamente por su mente mientras que abría los ojos, se sentía humillado y frustrado, había cometido el peor error de su vida, al no pensar con cabeza fría, se encaminaba hacia su propia muerte, el fallar al querer proteger a alguien especial lo atormentaba enormemente, Naruto volvía en si mientras que sus fuerzas le fallaban eran cinco contra uno, aunque el también los había dejado agotados, estaba perdido, de repente tuvo el recuerdo de un rostro que acariciaba todas las noches, de la mirada mas tierna que jamás obtuvo, de unos labios y un cuerpo que lo hacían perderse en una mar de sensaciones casi todas las noches, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos mas hermosos de su vida, los vínculos que logro a través del tiempo, recordaba a Sakura, no pudo salvarla, ni siquiera de su propio corazón, tampoco pudo cumplirle la promesa , a Sasuke nunca lo trajo de vuelta, al contrario destruyo su hogar, a sus maestros y amigos del pueblo, el dolor en su alma aumentaba al llegar a su mente la imagen de Hinata, la tristeza que le causaría, la amaba, en ella encontró el amor verdadero, era su mas grande tesoro, deseaba verla una vez mas aunque solo fuera una sola vez, puso una mano en su pecho y cayo inconciente.

**Madara-** ¿Esta muerto?... Revísalo Kisame -

**Kisame-** Esta bien - Se fue caminando con dificultad hacia Naruto. – Esta inconciente, debería cortarle las piernas para que no se escape ¿Qué opinas? -

**Madara-** No es necesario, mañana ya estará muerto -

**Pain-** ¿Cuándo sacamos el Biju? -

**Madara-** Mañana… Tenemos que reponernos, la pelea no fue fácil -

**Zetsu-** Es cierto… Después de todo el jinchuriki era tonto pero no débil, además ya esta oscuro -

**Kisame-** Claro… Después de todo si es muy tonto, venir hacia nosotros de esa forma fue una completa estupidez… Tal vez lo echaron los de su aldea -

**Madara-** Mañana debemos iniciar esto lo más rápido posible, tal vez lo busquen, no ha sido tratado como los demás, probablemente antes de que vengan -

**Kisame-** Tienes razón ¿Dónde lo encerramos? -

**Konan-** Ya esta lista la celda -

**Kisame-** ¿Qué celda? -

**Madara-** Es una celda que ubicamos en el sótano de el palacio de la Hokage, esta absorbe el chakra de la persona que este dentro de la celda, debilitándolo y evitando el escape… Kisame llévatelo, mañana nos encontraremos al amanecer, avísenle a Sasuke, le gustara la noticia… También necesito usar su chakra para hacer la extracción ya que somos muy pocos - Todos respondieron al unísono y partieron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Kisame llevaba a Naruto para encerrarlo.

Estaba recostado en su cama, se sentía feliz, palpaba con su mano, el lugar donde estaba acostada unas horas antes abrazada a el, todavía estaba tibio, el aroma de su piel inundaba la habitación, esa fragancia que lo volvía loco y que le hacia perder sus cabales, al cerrar los ojos pasaban todas las escenas ocurridas en la habitación y en el baño durante el día e innegablemente una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, su cuerpo se estremecía, estaba seguro la amaba, deseaba estar a su lado, quedarse así siempre, verla en las mañanas, bañarse con ella, sentir el calor que le transmitía su piel, besar sus labios y sentir sus manos recorriendo sin cesar todo su ser, aquel día jamás lo olvidaría, la sensación de familiaridad y estabilidad que ella le ofrecía eran únicas, en esos momentos tan calidos y llenos de amor se olvidaba de su dolor, de su venganza, del vació que experimento al cumplirla le hacia olvidar la frialdad de su corazón, ella lo rescataba del infierno en el que vivía, ya que al compartir con ella se daba cuenta de el tiempo que estaba perdiendo y de lo que había desperdiciado al querer convertirse en un mounstro con ansias de poder y destrucción e incluso veía las estupideces que pensaba al querer cumplir sus objetivos, como el usar a una mujer sin amarla para su segundo propósito.

Ahora no quería solo restaurar su clan si no que ahora deseaba tener una familia que lo llenara de recuerdos gratos y de amor, sabia que esto solo lo podía hacer al lado de Sakura, recordó como lo aparto bruscamente de ella, no estaba seguro completamente si lo amaba, las transformaciones que sufría le dolía, de repente una idea surgió en su mente, escaparía con ella aunque dudaba ya que algo lo alarmo y eso era la triste realidad en la que vivían, el compartir ese día tan intensamente le dio un mal presentimiento, no se volverían a ver, algo no estaba bien, algo sucedía, luego volvía a sus antiguos pensamientos y llegaba a una triste pregunta ¿Se estaría vengando de el? Era lo justo aunque eso no cabria en su corazón, sabia que la Sakura frágil y tierna se encontraba en alguna parte de su corazón, fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por Suigetsu que entro de repente por la ventana.

**Sasuke-** ¿Qué haces aquí? -

**Suigetsu**- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo… La debes pasar genial aquí solo con ella -

**Sasuke-** Eso no te importa… Habla, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -

**Suigetsu-** Esta bien… Tu amigo el jinchuriki fue capturado y lo tienen en Konoha -

**Sasuke-** Hmp…No me interesa -

**Suigetsu-** Tienes que ir, te necesitan para la extracción del biju -

**Sasuke-** … Esta bien mañana estaré allí… ahora vete - Suigetsu salio con una sonrisa de ironía, quien iba a pensar que ese amargado estuviese gozando con una mujer, Sasuke se quedo pensativo, mañana iría a cumplir con su obligación aunque sabia muy bien que el precio que pagaría era el odio de Sakura.

Sakura llegaba a toda velocidad, sabia que algo no estaba bien, al entrar veía a Sasumi y esta le mostraba una mueca de tristeza, al entrar vio que todos la esperaban impacientes, de repente vio que Hinata se acerco a ella y le propino una fuerte bofetada.

**Hinata-** ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? -

**Sakura-** Si fuese otra situación el lugar abría sido destruido pero esta vez ella tenia la razón. – estaba ayudando a alguien y me perdí del sendero… lo siento - Se sintió miserable ante esa excusa tan falsa, sabia que nadie le iba a creer.

**Hinata-** ¡No vengas con excusas! Naruto fue a buscarte y desapareció, ahora tenemos que partir hacia Konoha -

**Kakashi-** Mañana iba a ser el ataque pero toca adelantarlo… tu te quedaras al lado de Shizune para evitar problemas -

**Sakura-** ¡NO! No lo haré, me ire a rescatarlo con ustedes… fue mi culpa y debo hacerlo - lloraba con amargura, con dolor, pensaba que era escoria.

**Kakashi-** La decisión esta tomada -

**Sakura-** ¡No lo haré! - Hizo una serie de sellos y desapareció. – Te rescatare lo prometo - Todo esto lo pensó mientras que se devolvía a la cabaña.

**Shizune-** Debemos perseguirla -

**Kakashi- **No llegara muy lejos, además nosotros también partimos ya, sabes que es alumna de la quinta y es obstinada, llamare a Pakun para que sepa su paradero -

**Sai-** Kakashi no hace falta… Yo se a donde fue, necesito decírselo a solas -

Sakura lloraba amargamente mientras que se dirigía otra vez hacia la cabaña, veía las consecuencias de su estupidez, no debió enamorarse, puso en peligro a su mejor amigo quien era visto como una cosa que podían usar con propósitos malvados, se odiaba a ella misma, iría con la única persona capaz de ayudarla, si en verdad la amaba el le colaboraría, aunque esa era otra esperanza fallida, de todos modos agotaría los recursos necesarios y después se iría, se merecía el odio de su gente ya que los traiciono y todo por seguir su corazón e instintos, avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad, su llanto cesaba y su destino estaba muy cerca.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n_n, aqui actualizando el fic. Les traigo este seguidito ya que me tarde en subir el anterior OwO. Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de fin de semana n_n

**:NOTA:** CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, YA MERO SUBIRE MI NUEVO FIC *-* Y LA HISTORIA DE "LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS", SERA CERRADA, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONO A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN, REGRESARE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Te Amo"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	23. Te Amo

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 23. "Te Amo****"**

* * *

Sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su llanto amargo poco a poco se detenía, su destino estaba cerca y no deseaba que el la viese llorar, no soportaría una mirada arrogante hacia su debilidad, no quería que la viese vulnerable ya que no sabia lo que pasaría después de conversar con el, en su corazón y en su alma estaba la esperanza de reivindicarlo por medio de su amor, además que estaba de por medio la felicidad de su amigo, aquel que lucho por proteger a sus seres amados, si la amaba y si en verdad existía aun el lazo de amistad hecho años atrás el accedería, pero su misma mente y conciencia la hacían salirse de aquella fantasía y la estrellaba de nuevo con la realidad, se detuvo por unos instantes mientras su llanto y corazón tomaban de nuevo la calma, debía actuar con cautela, su mente se encargaba de repetirle una y otra vez que era una esperanza fallida el hecho de que Sasuke la amara, que dejara sus ansias de poder y el éxito de su venganza por un sentimiento que demostraba debilidad, que lo rebajaba, varias veces se le cruzaba la triste idea de que ella simplemente fue un momento de diversión para el, donde obtenía su cuerpo y total entrega sin dificultad alguna, donde ellos expresaban sus instintos en los momentos que estaban juntos, ella demostraba gran parte de sus sentimientos cuando se dejaba llevar por sus manos, sus labios, ese cuerpo varonil bien formado, su fragancia masculina y su voz sensual, en algunos instantes su mente y corazón se confundían, evocando recuerdos donde ella percibía algún sentimiento mutuo en la atmósfera que rodeaba aquellos momentos apasionados.

**[ Flash Back ]**

Era una de esas tantas noches que compartían, todo estaba levemente oscuro, los gemidos salían sin control de sus bocas, sus labios se unían constantemente fundiéndose en besos apasionados ahogando aquellos gemidos que los volvían locos de lujuria, sus manos se envolvían en caricias interminables palpando cada centímetro de piel sensible que encontraba a su paso, Sakura se hallaba abrazada a su amante, sentada encima de el, apretando con sus piernas las caderas de su amante, gimiendo sin control, el se hallaba sentado, abrazándola, devorando su cuello y compartiendo aquellos sonidos lo llevaban a un nivel de excitación máximo, el tomaba su cintura y guiaba sus movimientos en un vaivén constante y adictivo, Sakura mordisqueaba y llenaba de besos su cuello, subiendo hasta su barbilla saboreándolo con su lengua, estrechándolo mas con sus piernas, jamás se le olvidarían las palabras que salieron de sus deliciosos labios.

**Sasuke-** Sakura -

**Sakura-** Sasuke t-te deseo… tanto - Rápidamente lo beso en los labios mientras que el aumentaba la rapidez de sus movimientos, después de unos segundos abandono sus labios, para abrazarlo mas hacia ella.

**Sasuke-** Sakura... t-te necesito -

Terminada aquella demostración placentera, Sasuke cayó rendido encima de Sakura, quedo dormido debido a que descansaba sobre su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, Sakura decidió ignorar las palabras dichas, siempre pensó que aquellas frases salieron solo por la descarga placentera que salían de sus cuerpos, mas no porque en ese momento estuviesen concientes de lo que sentían, unos minutos después decidió que era hora de marcharse, se levanto, se cambio y se marcho, dejando a Sasuke descansando en la cama.

**[ End Flash Back ]**

Aquellas palabras las volvía a recordar, la confusión aumentaba mas, toda esta situación se tornaba bastante molesta, la angustia la obligaba a enfrentarse a todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que ella constantemente ahogaba y arrastraba hacia el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba rescatar a su amigo y si Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, lo enfrentaría, se daría cuenta de lo que realmente despertaba en el, aunque el miedo de volver a una decepción la arrastraría a la tristeza y amargura de la que el mismo la había sacado sin darse cuenta era lo que le hacia titubear en su decisión, finalmente se calmo y decidió continuar, el tiempo era valioso y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, por su culpa alguien muy valioso para ella estaba en peligro y no solo eso, la carga de conciencia al traicionar a su gente con la persona que destruyo su vida le hacían reaccionar metiéndola en una decisión definitiva entre su hogar, su gente y su corazón, el cual era de un traidor hambriento de poder, en el fondo de su corazón agradecía a Sasuke por haberle dado una esperanza, por mínima que esta fuera la saco de aquel espacio vació donde se hallaba perdida rescatándola de ser una mujer egoísta y sin sentimiento alguno, finalmente llego, vio que la luz de la habitación se encontraba encendida, se metió por la ventana de esta, Sasuke se encontraba mirándola sin expresión alguna.

Todos se preparaban para abandonar los respectivos escondites, se movilizarían con la barrera puesta, los dos hermanos la harían funcionar mientras que llegaban a Konoha, algunas aldeas cercanas junto con las de la Arena mandaron algunos ninjas para un ataque mortal y definitivo en el país de la Lluvia, tendrían que acabar de una vez por todas con aquella situación, debían evitar una guerra a toda costa y así seria.

Hinata lloraba inconsolablemente, la angustia y tristeza que sentía en su corazón eran increíbles, amaba a aquel hombre, anhelaba ver de nuevo su sonrisa, la forma tan despistada en que actuaba, las tonterías y todas aquellas palabras tan dulces que le decía cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que sus manos acariciaban con ternura su rostro, añoraba decirle cuanto lo amaba y estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por el, seco sus lagrimas, al recordarlo se llenaba de valor ya que el no se rendía ante cualquier dificultad, era un ninja fuerte y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, aquel valor del que la contagiaba era lo que ella quería sentir para dar lo mejor de si, sabia en el fondo de su corazón y se aferraba a la esperanza de que se volverían a ver para estar juntos por siempre, levanto su mirada y vio a Kakashi llegar con Sai.

**Kakashi-** Debemos irnos ya, tenemos que estar en Konoha lo más pronto posible -

**Hinata-** Kakashi y Sakura… ¿Qué hay de ella? -

**Kakashi-** Ella nos alcanzara… No tengo nada mas que decirles -

**Ino-** Esto es injusto, no deberíamos abandonarla… Moriría en manos del enemigo -

**Kakashi-** Sakura es fuerte, además se puede cuidar sola… Confió en ella… Lo importante es recuperar a Naruto y nuestro hogar - Se dio la vuelta, recogió sus cosas y dio la orden de salida a la cual todos obedecieron.

**Ino-** Sai pensé que no habrían secretos entre nosotros. Dime que sucede con Sakura -

**Sai-** Este asunto no es de nosotros, es de Sakura y ella lo resolverá - Tomo su mano y le sonrió.

**Shizune-** Kakashi, a mi si me dirás lo que sucede con respecto a Sakura, ¿Cuál es su situación? -

**Kakashi-** No te lo puedo decir… Lo siento -

**Shizune-** Tsunade la quiso como a una hija, es justo que sepa todo lo que se trate de ella -

**Kakashi-** Es algo que solo le concierne a ella, no podemos meternos -

Todos partieron hacia su destino, deseaban salir victoriosos, sus vidas y sus corazones se hallaban en ese lugar, era su hogar y los recuerdos felices que tenían pertenecían a la época en la que vivieron felices y en paz, sin ninguna preocupación de por medio, deseaban recuperarla y lo harían.

Sakura se hallaba en frente de Sasuke, no pensó sentir ese nerviosismo de estar de nuevo con el, la situación era diferente, ya no se trataba de besarlo desesperadamente mientras que se despojaban de sus ropas, esto ya era algo mas serio, la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en peligro, además de probar su corazón, aunque con esa expresión tan fría, dudaba si en verdad tenia uno o a lo mejor ya no había sentimientos en el y mostraría su verdadera cara, mientras Sakura hacia un pequeño análisis de el problema en el que se encontraba, un silencio sepulcral se sentía en la habitación, tensionándola cada vez mas, no deseaba mirarlo a los ojos ya que se daría cuenta de lo débil que era, tal vez con tan solo mirarlo, el la podría traspasar, vería su corazón y su alma, eso lo evitaría ya que si el no cedía, ella le demostraría con dificultad que no le importaría, sorpresivamente Sasuke decidió romper con aquel silencio incomodo.

**Sasuke-** Así que ya lo sabes -

**Sakura-** ¿Qué piensas hacer? -

**Sasuke-** Hmp -

**Sakura-** Sasuke es tu amigo… ¡No lo puedes abandonar! -

**Sasuke-** ¿Amigo?... Sakura por favor, tu sabes que rompí aquellos lazos hace mucho tiempo, me estorbaban y no me dejaban cumplir con mi deber -

**Sakura-** Si no tienes ningún lazo... Eso quiere decir que no significo nada para ti, ni siquiera me vez como una amiga -

**Sasuke-** No pierdas tu tiempo… Sabes muy bien que jamás te vi como una amiga, eso fue hace mucho tiempo -

**Sakura-** … -

**Sasuke-** En la mañana se hará la extracción del Biju y lo mejor para Naruto será vivir sin el así sea a costa de su propia vida, es la realidad y eso también lo sabes Sakura -

**Sakura-** … - se dejo caer de rodillas chocando fuertemente contra el suelo, bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, cada palabra que le decía Sasuke le dolía, le quemaba el alma, la tristeza en ese momento era insoportable y no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

**Sasuke-** Se acerco rápidamente, la tomo suavemente de los brazos y la levanto hacia el, su cabeza todavía estaba hacia abajo, mirando hacia el suelo mientras este era empapado por las lagrimas de ella. – Sakura… No llores… Por favor -

**Sakura-** Maldita sea… Lo intente… Lo intente pero fracase… Soy una basura… Intente odiarte, no sabes cuantas veces lo hice pero fue en vano… Al final... N-No pude… Te amo… En vez de odiarte… Cada día esto se hizo mas fuerte y mi corazón al final termino aceptándolo… No sabes cuanto te amo Sasuke Uchiha… No puedo odiarte por esa razón -

Aquellas palabras lo desarmaban, por fin tenia una respuesta a lo que tanto deseaba averiguar, ella en verdad sentía lo mismo que el, aunque el siempre la vio como una niña fastidiosa tenia que reconocer que Sakura ahora era toda una mujer, estaba completo, su corazón estaba lleno, aunque también tenia que reconocer que el era débil en esos aspectos, no sabia que hacer, ella empezó a llenar su mente y su corazón con recuerdos gratos que atesoraba, ya tenia una decisión y la llevaría a cabo, con su mano levanto su barbilla y la beso lentamente, era un beso lleno de ternura, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Sakura.

**Sasuke-** La miro a los ojos y con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro como nunca lo había hecho.- Sakura…Te… Amo… - Le dio un pequeño beso y la abrazo, tomo de nuevo su barbilla y Sakura veía como las aspas de su sharingan giraban dejándola inconciente, Sasuke la sostuvo y la llevo a la cama, la arropo, se tenia que marchar ya casi amanecía, se paro en el marco de la ventana y la vio por ultima vez. - No quiero que te hagan daño - Hizo una serie de sellos para evitar que saliera y se marcho hacia su destino.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

QeOnda (: Pues aqui les traigo otro capitulo xD se que tarde mucho, pero sigo insistiendo, no tenia internet nitiempo de actualizar ._.U pero ya tengo y espero poder actualizar mas seguido, otra cosa: Ya Estoy En La Prepa S: asi que como sabran dejan muha tarea y por eso tambien dudo actualizar D: Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buena noche n_n

**:NOTA:** CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, **TARDARE EN SUBIR EL NUEVO FIC** *-* Y LA HISTORIA DE **"LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS"**, SERA **CERRADA**, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONO A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN, REGRESARE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Lazos"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	24. Lazos

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 24. "Lazos****"**

* * *

Konoha ya estaba muy cerca, todavía no amanecía, Sasuke iba a toda velocidad, todavía tenia tiempo, odiaba ser impuntual, iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, recordaba cada frase dicha entre Sakura y el, se sintió un poco avergonzado, ¿Desde cuando era tan cursi? No lo sabia, pero de algo si estaba seguro, se sentía mas liviano, sus sentimientos estaban claros y ya los había desahogado como se debía, lo que Sakura pudo despertar el en el logro que dejara a un lado su orgullo y abriera su corazón, apenas podía creer lo que paso en tan solo unas horas, vivir casi un día completo de la forma mas intensa, para pasar después a declarar sus sentimientos en la noche soportando el dolor de Sakura que era lo que mas le mortificaba, estaba en una balanza, en el fondo sabia que tal vez el no tenia futuro alguno, debía pagar por ayudar en el exterminio de el lugar que lo vio nacer, antes de que Sakura apareciera tan repentinamente en su vida, su deber estaba antes que su corazón, el dolor al que fue condenado siendo un niño inocente era lo que mas le amargaba, el haber amado a su familia para perderla tan repentinamente, ya era tarde, el era un hombre atormentado, a lo mejor después de que todo se calmara la dejaría ser feliz, recuperaría su hogar y no la condenarían por estar con el, en los momentos que veía a Sakura brotaba la pasión en sus venas y las únicas palabras que se decían eran los susurros que pedían mas caricias, ella no había traicionado a nadie, entonces la perdonarían y recibirían nuevamente, mientras que el seguiría siendo un renegado, era conciente de el sufrimiento y el dolor que le provocaría el dejarla para que sea feliz, pero tarde o temprano ella se resignaría y podría rehacer su vida con alguien mas, lo ultimo que pensó era como un puñal en su corazón, el simple hecho de pensar que ella estaría con alguien mas le llenaban de rabia, era suya, así como el era de ella, la melancolía volvía, el no podía condenarla a vivir con el, huyendo, sin hogar alguno, aunque estar con ella para siempre era lo que mas deseaba, la triste realidad era otra.

Llego a Konoha y decidió visitar a Naruto antes de la extracción del biju, al estar en la aldea se dio cuenta que aunque estuviese destruida, seguía siendo la misma, en su recorrido hacia donde estaba recluido su ex – compañero de equipo, pensaba en el tiempo que vivió allí, en verdad nunca estuvo solo, recordaba a su estupido compañero Naruto y a su molestia Sakura que siempre lo fastidiaba, que ironía, quien iba a pensar que antes trataba de deshacerse de ella y ahora le estaba declarando su amor, el destino nos lleva por caminos distintos ella no solo lo veía como un amor platónico, si no que de verdad lo amaba, siempre lo amo, recordaba que Naruto también la amaba, se preguntaba si ese sentimiento seguía, también recordaba la competencia que había entre ellos, era un digno rival para el, al llegar al palacio del Hokage, le pidió al guardia que le dejara ver al jinchuriki, ya que lo conocían por ser familiar de Madara, el guardia no dudo, al bajar hacia el sótano, este vio la celda que le hicieron, vio el estado en que estaba Naruto, se le veía muy débil, se notaba que todo el tiempo que estuvo allí trato de salir.

**Naruto-** ¿Lo disfrutas Sasuke? -

**Sasuke-** Hmp -

**Naruto-** ¿Cuándo van a sacar el kiuby? -

**Sasuke-** Apenas amanezca... -

**Naruto-** ¡Maldición! ¿Qué te hemos hecho Sasuke? -

**Sasuke-** … -

**Naruto-** Todo lo que hemos hecho es preocuparnos por ti… Tratar de traerte de nuevo a tu hogar -

**Sasuke-** No se los pedí… Elegí mi camino y ustedes decidieron perder su tiempo… Mi deber es estar aquí -

**Naruto-** ¡Maldito! -

**Sasuke-** Lo mejor es que estés sin esa cosa, nunca ibas a lograr tu sueño con ese mounstro en tu interior, así sea sacrificada tu propia vida, es necesario - Dicho esto, no pensaba discutir, se levanto y se disponía a irse.

**Naruto-** ¿Dónde esta ella? -

**Sasuke-** Le daba la espalda - Esta bien... Esta en un lugar seguro -

**Naruto-** Siempre lo supe... desde que se empezaron a encontrar con frecuencia, Sai envió uno de sus roedores para que persiguiera a Sakura… Después me informo que se encontraban y que se quedaba casi hasta el amanecer contigo -

**Sasuke-** Tks. Eso no te incumbe -

**Naruto-** ¿La amas? -

**Sasuke-** ¿Tú la amas? -

**Naruto-** Si... La amo, pero ya no es lo de antes, es un amor fraternal, Sakura es como mi hermana, además los dos sabemos que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, siempre sufría tu mismo dolor, hasta pensó que con su amor podría rescatarte y si te atreves a hacerle daño te juro que… -

**Sasuke- **¡Me juras que!... En ese estado tan deplorable no puedes hacer nada… - Naruto veía como salía de su mano algo parecido al Chidori.

Los akatsukis se reunían en el punto que habían acordado, todos ya habían descansado como se debía, al haber pocos tal vez se demorarían cuatro días en la extracción, debían hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, ya las metas de la organización estaban muy cerca, Madara se sentía muy ansioso, por fin lo que había planeado desde hacía muchos años se iba a hacer realidad, todo el mundo iba a estar en sus manos, pensó que todo salió mejor de lo que había planeado, la ayuda de Sasuke le era muy útil, después de todo era muy ingenuo, creía que valoraba el sacrificio de su hermano, pero al final no comprendió nada, todo el esfuerzo de Itachi había sido en vano, todos se dirigían a un lugar especifico cuando de repente escucharon una explosión y el suelo tembló un poco, dejándolos desconcertados.

**Kisame-** ¿Qué diablos fue eso? -

**Madara-** La explosión fue donde está el jinchuriki -

**Konan-** Los de Konoha vinieron a rescatarlo -

**Zetsu-** No... fue Sasuke, libero al jinchuriki y destruyo el palacio del Hokage - Dijo el akatsuki que recien aparecia.

**Madara-** Debemos matarlo -

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaban ellos dos, Sasuke no tendría perdón, Madara haría lo que Itachi no fue capaz de hacer, no iba a dejar que su sueño escapase fácilmente de sus manos, no iba a dejar que Naruto escapara tan fácilmente, aunque su ideal estuviese pendiendo de un hilo, no iba a perder la calma, debía pensar las cosas con cuidado, ya que ellos estaban solos era más fácil someterlos, pensándolo mejor, a Sasuke lo torturaría y le daría una muerte lenta antes de matarlo, el pago por la traición debía ser alto, además daría una valiosa lección para que no se atreviesen a tal cosa, se preguntaba donde estarían su subordinados, ellos harían lo que más les convenían, entonces lo traicionarían fácilmente, llegando a su destino, sintió una presencia cerca suyo, al darse la vuelta para advertir a los demás vio como Kisame caía pesadamente varios metros atrás, al girar completamente pudo divisar que a su alrededor habían muchos ninjas, en sus protectores se veían claramente los símbolos de la hoja y de la arena, al frente suyo estaba Kakashi, ya era hora del exterminio total de esos intrusos.

Una esperanza en un momento definitivo, Naruto no estaba solo, era parte importante de la aldea, también era parte importante de un corazón desesperado que daría todo por volverle a ver, por volverle a amar, esa era Hinata, el le había hecho sentir que ella podía ser amada, que era necesaria para él, ya que ella le brindaba todo el amor que el necesitaba, añoraba decirle aunque sea una vez más que lo amaba, miraba a su alrededor y veía a cada ninja dando lo mejor de sí para rescatar a su camarada, en verdad no estaba solo, todo se volvía de nuevo un caos, el sonido de los Kunais, los múltiples jutsus inundaban la escena.

Sasuke y Naruto peleaban juntos, los subordinados de los Akatsuki los atacaban, Sasuke volvía a su pasado, donde peleaba al lado de su estúpido amigo, se daba cuenta que los lazos que creyó rotos no lo estaban, el se engaño inútilmente lastimando a la gente que era importante para él y lastimándose a sí mismo, los lazos seguían allí, intactos, se regeneraban de una forma increíble ante sus ojos, parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido, ya no se esforzaría mas por algo que no podía deshacer, era el momento de actuar y de hacer algo que en verdad le llenara el corazón y lo iba a hacer ahora, deseaba devolver algo de lo que le arrebato a Sakura y a Naruto, al final Sakura lo logro, lo rescato por medio de su amor.

Mientras tanto en una cabaña, Sakura estaba desesperada por salir, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

QeOnda (: Pues aqui les traigo otro capitulo xD haha lo subi enseguidita no ? :D pues es un regalo por haberme tardado tanto ._.U Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, como veran, Sasuke salvo a Naruto de las garras de los Akatsukis *OOO* un hurra para Sasuke-Kun / haha y ¿Quien sera quien habra ido a ayudar a Sakura? O/O a que ni se imaginan, o si ? sale, nos vemos, buenas tardes :3

**:NOTA: **CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, **TARDARE EN SUBIR EL NUEVO FIC** *-* Y LA HISTORIA DE **"LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS"**, SERA **CERRADA**, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONO A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN, REGRESARE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Lealtad"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	25. Lealtad

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 25. "Lealtad****"**

* * *

Una kunoichi despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia, abría con pesadez sus ojos, se sentía algo desubicada, al ver que la luz entraba por la ventana, de repente miles se imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, haciéndola reaccionar, se levanto de golpe y recordó el beso que le dio Sasuke y después todo se volvía confuso, apretó los puños y sintió rabia al concluir que Sasuke había usado su sharingan con ella, corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana pero una barrera le había impedido atravesarla devolviéndola con violencia, estaba usando la misma forma de retenerla como cuando lo hizo semanas atrás, necesitaba salir, se sentía como un animal enjaulado, su corazón sentía angustia, al recordar a Naruto no pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa, se preguntaba que le abría sucedido, le daba miedo llegar a pensar que Sasuke le había fallado, que al final se iría a matarlo, se odiaba a ella misma, se daba asco por ser una basura con él, pensaba también en Hinata, ella lo amaba y por culpa de ella le arranco la felicidad, todo por pasar unos momentos agradables en los brazos de Sasuke, bajaba desesperadamente y trataba de dar golpes a la puerta, pero recibía la misma respuesta violenta, después de varios intentos cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus lagrimas caia sin cesar, su corazón le dolía, Sasuke no la amaba tanto como ella pensaba, aquellas palabras tenían la misma finalidad que la despedida de hacia unos años atrás, para luego dejarla inconsciente, se sentía humillada, avergonzada, en verdad era débil, no servía para proteger a nadie, era un estorbo, una molestia, alguien que no valía la pena, de repente sintió el ruido de la puerta, su cabeza todavía estaba abajo, pensaba que Sasuke era quien había abierto aunque segundos después se dio cuenta que no era el ya que la presencia que había allí era distinta, subió su cabeza y la sorpresa fue tan desconcertante que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

**Karin-** ¡Sal de una maldita vez! -

**Sakura-** ¿Qué haces aquí? -

**Karin-** No vine a hacerte una visita... Hasta que al fin te conozco -

**Sakura-** También te había visto antes, cuando salías de esta cabaña con tus cómplices -

**Karin-** Vámonos ya -

**Sakura-** No entendia porque esta mujer le ayudaba, a menos que... - ¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke? -

**Karin-** Eso no te importa -

**Sakura-** Solo deseo saberlo -

**Karin-** No, no lo estoy -

**Sakura-** Entonces ¿Por qué vienes a sacarme? -

**Karin-** Somos el equipo de Sasuke y debemos ayudarle, ya que libero al jinchuriki que te buscaba -

**Sakura-** ¿Naruto? - Aquella noticia era un alivio para ella y le alegraba el corazón, en verdad la amaba, por otro lado le conmovía lo que auqella mujer le decía, ella supo desde el momento que la vio, de algún sentimiento hacia Sasuke, no le quedaba opción, le tocaba ir con ella.

**Karin-** No tenemos tiempo, vámonos -

**Sakura-** Si -

Ambas salieron con sigilo, Sakura estaba ansiosa por llegar lo más pronto posible, daría lo que fuera por proteger a los seres que amaba, ellos era lo único que le quedaba, el dolor que le quedo al no poder proteger a sus padres y a su maestra después del ataque de Akatsuki a Konoha le amargaban constantemente, todo ese sufrimiento la estaba volviendo loca, no había vuelto a sonreír, su corazón poco a poco se iba marchitando, pensaba con algo de alegría y nostalgia las idioteces que decía Naruto con tal de ver la Sakura que era antes, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si lo golpeaba, intentaba en varias ocasiones consolarla, su sensei Kakashi, el era una persona importante para ella, siempre trato de animarla para que no se sintiera débil, se acordaba de Sasuke, aquel encuentro fue en el momento en que ella lo necesitaba, todo el dolor se iba cuando estaba junto a el, demostrándole todo su amor, a ella le nacía una felicidad inmensa cuando el la besaba, cuando la abrazaba acostados en la cama para no dejarla ir, era el momento de la verdad, un momento definitivo donde ella protegería con toda su fuerza a sus seres amados incluso hasta dar su vida misma, pero un miedo la invadía, no quería que a Sasuke le sucediera algo, deseaba que no fuese su ultima vez.

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Karin la observaba detenidamente y se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le habrá visto Sasuke? Pensaba que ella tenía mucho más que Sakura, al fin y al cabo las personas siempre toma decisiones que los llevan por distintas circunstancias, no podía juzgarlos, ella también era víctima de las circunstancias, nuevos sentimientos nacían en su corazón hacia él, en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía y de sus caricias, al pensarlo se sonrojaba un poco y a su mente llegaban algunos recuerdos.

**[ Flash Back ]**

Se sentía muy bien al lado de él, descubría los placeres de amanecer con Suigetsu, el la abrazaba mientras que acariciaba con una de sus manos su rostro, Karin acariciaba su pecho, la noche que habían pasado fue una de las mejores ya que entre sus caricias y jugueteos se decían cuanto se amaban, en verdad la relación entre ellos tuvo un cambio repentino dando a conocer el lado tierno de cada uno, atrapaba sus labios con la misma pasión y hasta dejarla sin aliento, sus manos viajaban por la espalda desnuda de la chica causándole escalofríos, sus caricias fueron de repente interrumpidas por el sonido de una fuerte explosión.

**Karin-** ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -

**Suigetsu-** Viene de la dirección donde está el jinchuriki, acompáñame por favor -

**Karin-** Si, vistámonos rápido - Se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, al ver a Sasuke pelear Suigetsu fue en su ayuda.

**Suigetsu-** Sabia que algo no andaba bien, esta repentina traición de Sasuke lo confundió, eran equipo y debía ayudarlo de repente tuvo un presentimiento. - ¡Karin! ¿Percibes algún chakra en la cabaña donde se queda Sasuke? -

**Karin-** Si, es el mismo de siempre -

**Suigetsu-** Ve hacia allá y averigua que sucede… Rápido por favor -

**Karin-** No quiero ir, apuesto que allí hay una mujer y no quiero encontrármela -

**Suigetsu-** Vamos no querrás decir que estas celosa -

**Karin- **¡Pero qué estupideces dices! Tú sabes que no, desde que estamos juntos ya te lo he dicho, te quiero solo a ti, es solo que… -

**Suigetsu-** Nada… Ve rápido -

**Karin-** Esta bien - Se iba a ir cuando una mano tomo su brazo y la detuvo.

**Suigetsu-** No te despediste - Rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la beso tiernamente – Ahora si, puedes irte - Ante esta acción la chica se sonrojo y se fue casi tambaleando, cada acción de Suigetsu la tomaba por sorpresa.

Al llegar a la cabaña, escuchaba los sonidos de las fuertes caídas de Sakura al intentar salir, la verla arrodillada en el piso no tuvo más opción que sacarla, se arrepentiría toda su vida, aunque le molestaba la humillación que le había hecho Sasuke, el ya no formaba parte importante de su vida, así que deshizo la barrera lo más rápido que pudo.

**[ End Flash Back ]**

Rápidamente llegaron a su destino, lo que veía era algo sorprendente, los ninjas de Konoha resistían increíblemente junto con los de la arena, la convicción era más que suficiente para aguantar, así que se dispuso a atender a los heridos de menor gravedad, mientras que se acercaba al lugar donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke veía el panorama, esto iba a tomar mucho tiempo, le aliviaba el tener a Sakura encerrada, no le podrían hacer el mas mínimo daño, miraba a su alrededor y veía a Suigetsu y a Jugo peleando a su lado, en verdad eran un equipo y agradecía la lealtad de ellos hacia él, nunca olvidaría aquel gesto, se preguntaba donde se abría metido Karin, tal vez salió corriendo porque no se quería meter en ese asunto ya que estaba dolida con él, era lo mejor que podría hacer ya que salvaba su vida, solo se concentraría en pelear para la felicidad de aquella chica que lo esperaba en la cabaña.

De repente vio como una de las invocaciones de Pain volaba hacia un lado suyo, vio a Sakura, quedo sin palabras. ¡Como demonios pudo salir de ese sitio! Mato a uno de los ninjas de el otro bando y agarro de una mano a Sakura, tenia que hablar con ella.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

QeOnda (: Pues aqui les traigo otro capitulo xD haha lo subi ahora porque setsuna lo pido :D haha admaz que ando de buen humor y tengo tiempo n/n Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, haha Karin fue la salvadora de Sakura OuO a que ni se lo esperaban :K haha y que bueno que olvido a nuestro Sasuke-Kun *-* ademas, que le dira Sasukito a Sakura, la regañara ? haha yo creo que si haha ya pues, mañana subire otro si no es que pasado :L adios :3

***Este Fic Ya Llegara A Su Fin, 3 Capitulos Mas Y Se Acaba***

**:NOTA:** CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, **TARDARE EN SUBIR EL NUEVO FIC ***-* Y LA HISTORIA DE **"LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS"**, SERA **CERRADA**, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONO A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN, REGRESARE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Eres Muy Importante Para Mi"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	26. Eres Muy Importante Para Mi

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 26. "Eres Muy Importante Para Mi****"**

* * *

El campo de batalla se veía inundado de sangre, el suelo se veía cubierto por cuerpos heridos y cuerpos sin vida, todos de diferentes aldeas luchando por causas distintas, erróneas o correctas todas iban hacia un mismo objetivo, la paz, Akatsuki no veía las cosas muy fáciles, ellos eran menos, lo único que tenían a su alrededor eran algunos subordinados sin gran importancia que caían con mucha facilidad ante el enemigo, aunque fuesen pocos no importaba, jamás darían su brazo a torcer, ellos eran ninjas excepcionales, con poderes grandiosos, eran renegados a causa de eso y por lo tanto no se iban a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, Madara veía todo este panorama y no había duda de la confianza que tenia consigo mismo y con los demás de su organización, su objetivo estaría completo y su sueño se haría realidad, aunque le decepcionaba la traición de Sasuke ya que pertenecía a su mismo clan, como era posible que fuese tan débil y se dejara llevar por la culpabilidad, tal vez sintió compasión por su antiguo compañero de equipo y amigo, aunque presenciaba que había sido algo mas, algo mas fuerte obligaba a Sasuke, acaso ¿Sera amor? Eso empeoraba las cosas aunque pensándolo bien en qué momento Sasuke se enamoraría y de quien, él creía que en su entrenamiento con Orochimaru el mismo había eliminado ese tipo de emociones conocía al antiguo miembro de su organización y sabía que era cruel y despiadado, el mismo llenaba el rompecabezas y analizaba cada movimiento de Sasuke en ese tiempo y llegaba a sus propias conclusiones mientras que peleaba y se burlaba de los enemigos que caían derrotados a sus pies.

En una parte no muy lejana se encontraba Sasuke sorprendido, Sakura había sido liberada pero ¿Por quién? La observaba detenidamente y se dio cuenta por su aspecto que había tratado de salir por la fuerza, su barrera era muy fuerte, sin duda alguien la saco de allí, Karin se había ausentado un buen tiempo, tal vez fue ella, aunque pensándolo bien con lo egoísta y engreída que es ella no sería capaz, al contrario estaría feliz con verla encerrada, mientras que la observaba podía notar el leve enojo que había en sus ojos, mato a uno de los ninjas que se atravesó en su camino, ella no se había percatado de que el la observaba, se le veían esas ganas de luchar, esa fiereza que jamás que lo volvía loco cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, no quería que le pasara nada, la alejaría del peligro lo que más pudiera, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, agarro su mano y la alejo, mientras que ella forcejeaba para zafarse de su mano, la alejo un poco y la soltó levemente.

**Sasuke-** ¿Quién te saco de la cabaña? -

**Sakura-** Eso no importa, ahora debemos luchar… Tengo que atender a los heridos -

**Sasuke-** Claro que me importa… Debes esconderte, huye -

**Sakura-** No lo hare -

**Sasuke-** No debes estar aquí… Te herirán… Ellos no dudaran en matarte -

**Sakura-** ¿Crees que soy débil? -

**Sasuke-** … -

**Sakura-** ¡Estas equivocado Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No soy débil! … Se cuidarme sola y voy a luchar… Todos estos años pude hacerlo sin ti… Puedo hacerlo ahora… Eres un arrogante creyendo que soy una inútil… Eso es inj-

**Sasuke-** Jamás pense eso… Es solo que... -

**Sakura-** ¡Es solo que! ¡No te entiendo! ¡No sé que deseas! ¡No se qué quieres! -

**Sasuke-** ¡No quiero que te hagan daño! ¡No quiero perderte!… No te das cuenta de eso -

**Sakura-** Sa-Sasuke - Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Sasuke la miraba de una forma tan distinta que ni la propia Sakura podría descifrarla.

**Sasuke-** Eres lo único que tengo y que realmente quiero… Eres muy importante para mi… Y si algo te llega a suceder... Yo… -

**Sakura-** Sasuke… No me va a suceder nada, debes confiar en mi… Debemos luchar por nuestro hogar… Oor nuestros amigos… Estaré cerca de ti, mientras este contigo... nada me va a pasar - Aquella reacción del Uchiha la enternecía totalmente, el no era así, jamás pensó que él le fuese a decir eso, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso.

Sasuke se sentía más aliviado, el cargo de conciencia y la culpabilidad que sentía en su corazón, desaparecían, el amor de Sakura por él era lo suficientemente grande como para perdonarlo, si la mantenía cerca y si la vigilaba a ella no le sucedería nada, el la protegería, miraba a su amigo que peleaba con el hombro a hombro, a pesar de todo no cambiaba, era igual de escandaloso e impulsivo, noto que los ojos de Naruto de un momento a otro se llenaron de lagrimas, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Hinata, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, duro pocos segundos ya que estaban en un momento algo inapropiado para hablar cómodamente ya que la prioridad de ambos bandos era Naruto.

La batalla se prolongaba, las cosas iban bien ya que algunos Akatsuki habían muerto, Pain veía como caía Konan, la quería, la respetaba, ella era alguien importante para él, experimento algo de dolor aunque el dolor hace parte de la paz ella debe estar en un buen lugar se decía a si mismo, seguía luchando a pesar de la pérdida significativa que tuvo, mientras tanto, Sakura corría cerca de Sasuke y Naruto, los asistiría cuando la necesitaran y al mismo tiempo atendía a los heridos que caían en el piso evitándoles hemorragias y cerrando heridas poco profundas, le demostraría a Sasuke cuan fuerte se había vuelto, no permitiría que nadie los separara, Sasuke luchaba por ella y por su hogar y eso era lo que más le alegraba, miro a sus alrededores para ver donde se encontraban las personas que conocía de la aldea y efectivamente allí estaban todos, dando lo mejor de sí, era la escena más inspiradora que jamás haya visto en su vida, otra vez estaba reunido el equipo siete luchando, tenía la sensación de que muy pronto volverían a su hogar y ella se esforzaría por ser feliz con Sasuke, estaba dispuesta a hacer una nueva vida con él, la nostalgia la invadía otra vez sus compañeros de equipo y ella eran uno solo, tantas emociones en medio de una batalla le recordaba que no debía rendirse ante nada ni nadie.

Sakura no se percato que alguien la observaba, así como también observo aquella linda y patética escena en la que Sasuke sin saberlo la entregaba en bandeja de plata al decir que le importaba demasiado, Madara miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacia la kunoichi. – Así que de ella fue de quien se enamoro…que estúpido débil, Itachi debió acecinarlo sin compasión. Una risa macabra se dibujaba bajo esa mascara, ya tenía la idea perfecta para hacerle pagar su traición a Sasuke y dejarlo con el dolor hasta que el mismo se quite la vida, seguía observándola, cuando vio el momento indicado, una masa oscura de chakra se formo en su mano esperaba ansioso el momento de lanzársela. – Es hora. Al lanzarla Sasuke se percato, alguien se atravesó en su camino, lo mato con facilidad, corría lo más rápido que podía, una mueca de desesperación se dibujo en su rostro mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**Sasuke-** ¡Sakura! -

Sakura se dio la vuelta y al ver lo que llegaba hacia ella se quedo muda mientras veía como su vida pasaba en frente de sus ojos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

QeOnda (: Pues aqui les traigo otro capitulo xD Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, OMG Sasu-Kun ya ha expresado totalmente sus sentimientos *OO* haha lo malo es que morira Saku-Cha u/u o no ?' :L haha pues averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo, adios :3

***Este Fic Ya Llegara A Su Fin, 2 Capitulos Mas Y Se Acaba***

**:NOTA:** CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, **TARDARE EN SUBIR EL NUEVO FIC** *-* Y LA HISTORIA DE **"LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS"**, SERA **CERRADA**, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONO A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN, REGRESARE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "La Voluntad del Fuego"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	27. La Voluntad del Fuego

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 27. "La Vountad del Fuego****"**

* * *

Una risa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro bajo la máscara que llevaba, había hecho un descubrimiento decepcionante, se daba cuenta de la debilidad de Sasuke y se enfureció al saber que había perdido gran influencia sobre él y todo por una patética e insignificante mujer. – Maldita sea, mascullo al verlos conversar, al ver la preocupación de Sasuke, no iba a permitir que sus planes se fueran al infierno, menos por un idiota y despreciable huérfano, Sasuke era una víctima constante de su propia mente, se dejaba influenciar de cualquier persona con tal de seguir un camino que el solo invento con la excusa de vengar su clan, sabía que si aquella mujer no estaba, Sasuke iba a sufrir y se culparía toda la vida, ese sería su castigo, no saldría de aquel infierno amargo y se iría de nuevo en busca de poder, después de todo Sasuke era muy predecible, lanzo la masa oscura de chakra acumulado en su mano, una risa salió de sus labios, ese momento lo disfrutaría con todo su ser, ver a Sasuke desmoronándose lentamente, moriría junto con su corazón, veía a Sasuke, bajo su máscara la expresión de su único ojo visible era de burla, de satisfacción, el corría con desespero mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica lo más alto que pudiese.

Heridos y más heridos en todos lados, aquella batalla parecía eterna, el piso estaba cubierto de cuerpos, unos luchando por vivir y otros ya muertos, Sakura trataba de apresurarse, aquellos ninjas necesitaban de su ayuda, necesitaba demostrar que no era débil, quería enorgullecer a su maestra, todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de aquella kunoichi, mientras que atendía a uno de los ninjas giraba su rostro hacia un lado, se sentía protegida ya que Sasuke se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, el también la observaba y cuando ella se detenía a examinar, el también lo hacía en su afán de protegerla, no quería que le sucediera algo e iba a tomar las precauciones necesarias, no la dejaría sola, pasaban los minutos y la batalla se intensificaba mas, Sakura se levanto algo agotada, pudo detener la gran hemorragia que salía del pecho de uno de los ninjas de la arena, al levantarse pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre con desespero, la voz la identifico perfectamente, era la voz de Sasuke, su estado de alerta llego tarde, lo que vio era terrible, una inmensa cantidad de chakra se aproximaba, el tiempo se hizo más lento mientras que su vida pasaba por sus ojos, cada recuerdo alegre, triste y amargo volvieron a su mente, todo lo que hizo y sobretodo recordó a su gran amor quien corría desesperadamente para rescatarla, se sintió algo débil, ya no podía protegerse, lentamente cerró los ojos. – Sasuke.

La observaba mientras se dirigía hacia ella, no le importaba morir, ella le dio sentido a su vida, le dio la felicidad más grande que jamás pudo tener, cada vez que la tenia podía sentir el amor tan grande que ella le tenía y que despertó en el, sabía que no podía perderla, había sido la única persona capaz de transformar la amargura de su corazón en algo mas cálido, recibir su perdón y un te amo por parte de ella lo lleno de una inmensa paz, la que tanto necesitaba, no, esto no debía pasar, todo era una pesadilla ante sus ojos, su vida era una completa pesadilla y cuando por fin se convertía en algo mejor, hermoso, esto sucedía, ¿Acaso no podía ser feliz? Debía salvarla, estaba muy cerca y cuando ella cerró sus ojos pudo escuchar como su nombre salía en un susurro de sus labios, así que la abrazo y cubrió su cuerpo con su propio chakra.

**Naruto-** ¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! - Veía aquella escena horrorizado.

**Madara-** Ja… Que suerte, mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Sasuke es un idiota, sacrificarse de ese modo y todo por una mujer patética… Nunca aprendió, Itachi lo sobreestimo -

**Naruto-** No cantes victoria… Maldito -

**Madara-** Pero que… - Naruto estaba furioso y en un instante se puso en frente de él, lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, mientras que luchaba con Naruto, retrocedía, lo golpeo y cuando pensó que lo había matado, desapareció. – Clones, nada mal… Nada mal -

**Naruto-** Estaba ubicado por encima de Madara con un Futon rasen shuriken, el cual le golpeo, mutilando su brazo y pie derechos. – Ahora el gran final -

**Madara-** Haz lo que quieras maldito… Si lo deseas mátame... No te rogare por tu estupida piedad… Algún día habrá alguien con este mismo ideal… Será tu fin y el de esta maldita aldea - Naruto no aguanto más y lo mato.

**Naruto-** Siempre estaré protegiendo esta aldea y a mis amigo -

Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke, el polvo no se disipaba, estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber si ellos seguían con vida, Naruto sentía el corazón en la boca, sus amigos estaban en una situación difícil, la nube de polvo desaparecía y se divisaba una protección de elemento madera, esta tenia fisuras, Naruto le agradeció a Yamato y salió corriendo hacia ellos, necesitaba saber de su estado, Shizune se fue corriendo detrás de el, también estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo estaba Sakura, al llegar se veían dos cuerpos tendidos en el piso, era Sasuke encima de Sakura, Naruto gritaba sus nombres desesperadamente, al acercarse un poco mas, Sakura empezó a toser, todo el polvo la estaba ahogando, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a Sasuke que también empezaba a reaccionar, al sentarse con dificulta, noto que Sasuke escupió sangre, esto la preocupo demasiado y enseguida se percato de las heridas que este tenía en su espalda, casi todo el impacto lo recibió el.

**Sasuke-** Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? -

**Sakura-** Si… Pudiste morir, no debiste hacerlo -

**Sasuke-** No digas eso -

**Sakura-** Necesito curar tus heridas -

**Sasuke-** No hay tiempo, debemos seguir peleando, quedan muchos enemigos -

**Naruto-** No… No son demasiados, son pocos… Madara esta muerto -

Sasuke enseguida lo comprendió y era mejor así, Naruto se fue a seguir con la batalla mientras que Sakura trataba a Sasuke junto con Shizune, el era de gran ayuda, no debían dejarlo ir débil, las horas pasaban y los Akatsuki desaparecían, no quedaban muchos y murió el más importante de aquella organización, todos estaban agotados, la voluntad de fuego no se disminuía, cada ninja se motivaba con por medio de la voluntad inculcada por el primer Hokage y que se transmitió de generación en generación, esta voluntad es cada vez más poderosa, cada una de aquellas almas y cada uno de aquellos corazones forjarían un futuro mejor y protegerían su hogar hasta el final, todo esto pensaba cada uno de ellos hasta que un ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca dio el grito de victoria.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**(N/A)**

Hola queridisimas(os) lectoras(os) n_n, aqui actualizando el fic. Mañana el final xD se que tarde mucho y perdon u.ú Bueno ahora, viene una pregunta: **¿Les Gusto?** ojala que si, sale pues que tengan buen inicio de semana n_n

**:NOTA:** CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA, YA QUE QUIERO QUE ME CONOSCAN POR MI NOMBRE n_n OTRA COSA, YA SUBI MI NUEVO FIC *-* LLAMADO **"CASI HERMANOS"** Y LA HISTORIA DE "LIOS FAMILIARES LIOS AMOROSOS", SERA CERRADA, YA QUE PIENSO RE-EDITARLA, PUES DI TODO MUY RAPIDO ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SUPUSE QUE ESO DESEPCIONO A LAS SEGUIDORAS D: YA REGRESE :)

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo:** "Una Nueva Vida"_

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_

_**¿ Merezco REVIEWS ? O_O**_


	28. Una Nueva Vida

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia **No** es mia, si no de su autora **Janice Joplin** y me dio su autorizacion de publicar su Fic en esta página. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo No 28. "Una Nueva Vida****"**

* * *

No lo podía creer, ahora todo había terminado, la guerra llegaba a su fin y con ello se iniciaba una nueva era en la que se esforzaría mas por seguir su camino tal y como lo había planeado siempre, recibiría el reconocimiento de todas las personas de la aldea, de hecho ellos ya lo veían como alguien de gran importancia, lo que más le llenaba de felicidad era el hecho de recuperar a un gran amigo, cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho a su gran amiga y el estar con el amor de su vida para siempre, allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa tierna que lo llevaba cerca del cielo, unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro, necesitaba exorcizar todas esas sensaciones que lo invadían y como resultado lanzo el grito de victoria que dio a entender que ya todo iba a estar mejor.

Sakura al escuchar a Naruto se sintió inmensamente feliz, ahora les depararía un mejor futuro, miraba a Sasuke que al igual que ella y todos los presentes estaban fatigados, casi al límite, otra vez sonreía, Sasuke la miraba atentamente, otra vez la veía con esa tierna e inocente expresión que recordaba y que le provocaba miles de cosas, Sakura tampoco podía contener toda esa satisfacción, su sueño era hecho realidad, por fin estaba a salvo su aldea, estaría de nuevo en su amado hogar, el amor de su vida volvía y lo mejor de todo era que la amaba y se le entregaba tal y como ella lo había hecho, el también estaría con ella siempre, los deseos de hacerlo feliz y borrar toda esa soledad que antes le rodeaba era su meta, no lo dejaría solo, ahora estaba completa, le dolía que su maestra no estuviese allí al igual que sus padres, los extrañaba demasiado, tantas emociones se notaron al escaparse de sus ojos unas lagrimas que rápidamente fueron secadas por aquel hombre que quería tanto, tomo su rostro con delicadeza, la acerco y finalmente la beso con ternura, con suavidad, ella se aferro a él en un abrazo que solo él podía corresponder, se derretía en sus brazos, luego se separo de él y caminaron lentamente hacia Naruto.

Ahora todos están reunidos, hicieron un minuto de silencio por las personas que cayeron en batalla y las cuales serian recordadas con un gran afecto y admiración, sin ellos no habrían logrado su propósito, lo que quedaba era reconstruir la aldea restaurando la paz que por poco tiempo fue arrebatada, el tiempo lo diría todo, la principal preocupación era darle un buen descanso a todos los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el piso y después se tomarían decisiones serias, se necesitaba un Hokage, un líder que guiara a Konoha y la voluntad de fuego.

**Shizune-** Necesito llevar todos los heridos al hospital, allí se les podrá tratar mejor -

**Kakashi-** Los demás, los que no estén gravemente heridos, ayúdenme a darle sepultura a todos estos cadáveres -

**Naruto-** Sasuke, me alegra verte, ahora si te quedaras… Además podrás vivir con Sakura -

**Sakura-** Naruto… - Du rostro estaba notablemente sonrojad - Eres un tonto -

**Sasuke-** Hmp -

**Kakashi-** Sakura, Sasuke, ustedes no pueden volver a la aldea -

**Naruto-** ¡Esto es injusto! ¡ Sasuke nos ayudo! -

**Sasuke-** Entiendo… Dejen que Sakura se quede… Ella lo merece… Siempre pensó en este lugar, no es justo con ella -

**Kakashi-** No se apresuren… Solo va a ser temporal, como tu sabes muy bien Sakura eres considerada una traidora por tener encuentros secretos con Sasuke, además Sasuke tu asesinaste a los consejeros y eso es un crimen… También estuviste involucrado con Akatsuki -

**Sasuke- **Ellos lo merecían… No ataque a nadie más en esta aldea -

**Kakashi-** Eso no justifica tu comportamiento…En fin. se deben arreglar algunos asuntos en este lugar, en especial el del nuevo Hokage... Sakura, Shizune dice que podrás venir al hospital a ayudarla, fuiste alumna de la quinta y tu servirías como una gran ayuda - Dicho esto desapareció junto con otros ninjas.

Sakura y Sasuke no tenían opción, esto solo seria temporal, Necesitaban estar solos un tiempo para recuperar todo, aunque Sakura pensaba en muchas otras cosas al igual que Sasuke, ambos se miraron y se comprendieron perfectamente, ahora todo se asaba en recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Sasuke-** Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu… Ustedes ya no son mis subordinados, volveré a Konoha ¿Se van a quedar? -

**Suigetsu-** No lo creo Sasuke, esta aldea es demasiado tranquila, además quiero ver que me ofrece el mundo exterior en unos cuantos días parto y no me voy solo - En un ágil movimiento halo a Karin de la cintura acercándola a él. Sasuke comprendió y arqueo una ceja confundido ¿En qué momento fue que estos dos? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Karin.

**Karin-** ¡Suigetsu!... Sasuke nosotros dos…queremos irnos…ya sabes - Estaba sonrojada. – yo fui quien la saco de la cabaña, era necesario - Suigetsu la miraba y sonreía divertido.

**Sasuke-** Hmp, Jugo… ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

**Jugo-** Yo me quedare aquí… Me gusta la tranquilidad… Además me toca quedarme ya que solo tú puedes detenerme y si me voy le hare daño a las personas -

**Sasuke-** Esta bien… Puedes seguir quedándote en mi casa… No creo que te prohíban el estar aquí, Sakura y yo estaremos viviendo en la cabaña -

Los rayos del sol la despertaban lentamente, le fastidiaban, sus ojos se molestaban con aquel resplandor, abrió sus ojos soñolientos divisando una de las paredes de la habitación, se movió lentamente, trato de sentarse en la orilla de la cama y un brazo aferrado a su cintura se lo impedía, el abrazo en el que estaba sumergida cuando dormía se hizo más fuerte, ella sonrió y vio con ternura el desnudo torso de su acompañante, su cabello desordenado y sus labios que la tentaban más que a nada, miraba con atención como el abría sus ojos y le sonreía de la única forma que podía sonreírle, la acerco a él y le el beso de los buenos días, la pego tanto a su cuerpo que la obligo a ponerse encima de él para mayor comodidad, se separo de él y con uno de sus dedos delineaba sus labios.

La mañana era hermosa y el despertar de esa forma hacia que el día empezara muy bien, en un ágil movimiento giro su cuerpo acorralándola debajo de él, salvajemente atrapo sus labios, los besaba con pasión, dejo sus labios para sumergirse en su piel y perderse en ella, descendió desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, lo lamia y mordía levemente estremeciéndola, sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por todo su cuello robándole un suspiro, la yema de sus dedos palpaban sus hombros mientras bajaba los tirantes de la bata de dormir, al bajarlos sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo con la intención de sacar aquella prenda tan molesta, ella acariciaba su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello, luego tocaba su espalda de una forma muy sensual.

Las manos de ella viajaban por todo su cuerpo, al llegar a la cadera de este, sus manos bajaban el pantalón que usaba como pijama y al mismo tiempo apretaba suavemente su trasero, bajo el bóxer del muchacho, ambos estaban desnudos, sumergidos en sus tortuosas caricias, estaban envueltos en un éxtasis que inundaban sus sentidos, ella sintió su aliento en sus pechos y luego la humedad de su lengua recorriéndolos como el solo podía hacer, un sonoro y suave gemido salió de sus labios entre abiertos, el disfrutaba verla así, bajo lentamente por su abdomen disfrutando de su piel con sus besos y mordiscos, acariciaba sus muslos y su entrepierna, se deleitaba al ver las expresiones que se dibujaban en su rostro, subió a sus labios mientras que se posicionaba entre sus piernas ella se acerco a su oído.- Sasuke te amo tanto…soy completamente tuya…déjame sentirte mío…hazlo por favor…necesito mas de ti. Aquellas palabras era lo que más deseaba, ella sabia como seducirlo y llevarlo a la locura.

Se adentraba lentamente en ella mientras que la besaba, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus movimientos eran lo que los acercaba al cielo, el ritmo de cada envestida y la profundidad de estas le hacían perder la cabeza a Sakura que gemía sin control alguno, el se acerco a su oído mientras que jadeaba le decía – Sakura…te…amo. La giro y quedaron sentados, ella a horcajadas entre sus piernas, se aferro a su espalada mientras que se aceleraba el ritmo de sus cuerpos, Sasuke se acostó dejando a su querida flor de cerezo sentada encima de él, deseaba verla, sentir su feminidad, recorrer libremente su cuerpo con sus manos, volvió a quedar en la misma posición que Sakura y en un último gemido que fue ahogado con un beso, ella se acostó encima de su pecho, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, adoraba esos momentos, estar junto a él era lo que más deseaba, estuvieron descansando unos minutos y ella se levanto de la cama, necesitaba ducharse, tenía que ir al hospital, tomo una de las sabanas, la envolvía en su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, al estar en la puerta se estiro llamando la atención de Sasuke, lo seducía de nuevo, cerró la puerta segundos después Sasuke entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, encerrándose con su amada.

Llego al hospital exhausta, se le había hecho tarde y como no estaba viviendo dentro de la aldea, era más lejos, se acomodo el en su sitio de trabajo, ya iba a empezar a atender a los pacientes, estaba algo molesta, Sasuke la mayoría de veces provocaba que llegara tarde, se sonrojaba con pensar lo que había hecho en la mañana, Sasuke si que sabia expresar sus sentimientos, alejando todos estos pensamientos se dispuso a trabajar, llevaba varias horas en lo mismo, vio a sus dos amigos, Hinata y Naruto, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, se acerco a ellos, necesitaba distraerse un poco.

**Sakura-** Naruto te felicito, cumpliste tu sueño, ser Hokage… Me suena perfecto -

**Naruto-** Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, además estoy con Hinata, no sabría que hacer sin ella - Vio como ella se sonrojaba, lo que causaba en el mucha ternura.

**Hinata- **Naruto,Yo tampoco sa-sabría que hacer Si-sin ti -

Sakura rio ante tal situación, ya tenía que volver, pero al levantarse sintió un leve mareo, después todo se volvió oscuro….todo se volvía confuso, que hacia ella acostada en una de las camillas, sus amigos estaban preocupados, después de unos minutos llego Shizune con una gran cantidad de papeles.

**Sakura- **Lo siento… He estado algo estresada y no se que me sucedió -

**Shizune-** En tu estado no deberías exigirte demasiado, te daré unos días de descanso, después de todo en unos cuantos días también podrás volver a la aldea junto con Sasuke -

**Sakura-** ¿Qué es lo que tengo? -

**Shizune- **Veo que no te has dado cuenta… No vigilas bien tu ciclo menstrual -

**Sakura-** Lo sé, he sido un poco descuidada ¿Qué quiere decir? -

**Shizune-** Vas a ser madre… Te felicito - Dicho esto la abrazo.

Sakura estaba pasmada, la noticia la tomaba por sorpresa, no lo podía creer, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones, era una noticia demasiado fuerte, aquel bebe era fruto de su amor incondicional y estaba segura que a Sasuke le alegraría la noticia, Shizune a abrazo y le prometió estar pendiente de ella, esa tarde salió feliz del hospital, tendría que darle la noticia a Sasuke, su vida daba otro giro inesperado, al estar en la cabaña, lo vio recostado en la hierba mirando el cielo con mucha tranquilidad, se sentó al lado de él y lo beso de una forma diferente lo cual noto de inmediato.

**Sasuke-** ¿Sucede algo? -

**Sakura-** No, no sé como…Decírtelo -

**Sasuke-** Sa-ku-ra…dimelo -

**Sakura- **Veras, estoy…estoy…estoy embarazada -

Esta noticia era la que faltaba para llenar todo el vacio de su corazón, esta vez lo haría bien, se llenaría de nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos felices al lado de una nueva familia que le proporcionaría todo el amor del mundo, el los protegería y cuidaría de ellos, se limito a besar y abrazar a Sakura, ella entendía que él no era efusivo con las palabras, el solo demostraba todo lo que sentía con sus actos, se quedaron allí un rato y luego entraron ya que se hacía tarde.

Pasaron los días y ellos volvían a su querido hogar, la sorpresa que recibieron fue que modificaron la casa en donde vivía Sasuke, el ya lo había planeado, no quería vivir con sus viejos recuerdos, ahora importaba el presente, agradecía a su amigo el detalle, sus hijos crecerían en un muy buen ambiente, rodeados de amor.

Era un día muy alegre, Sakura estaba parada al frente de una ventana viendo como caían los pétalos de las flores, en una danza cautivadora, aquel árbol lo planto Sasuke para ella, definitivamente el era un hombre de actos no de palaras, de repente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaba n por detrás, era su amado Sasuke, el hundió su cabeza en su cuello sintiendo su aroma, lo relajaba, lo llenaba de paz estar con ella, puso su mano en el vientre de Sakura que ya estaba un poco crecido, lo acariciaba con amor y con delicadeza.

**Sasuke-** Gracias Sakura -

**Sakura-** … - Se acumularon lagrimas en sus ojos.

**Sasuke- **Me perdonaste y me rescataste. Ahora viviremos cada día como si fuese el ultimo, con nuestro pequeño - Acaricio el vientre de la pelirosa - Te amo -

**Sakura-** Te amo Sasuke - Dicho esto se giro un poco rozando suavemente sus labios.

Ambos se quedaron parados allí un buen tiempo, la tranquilidad que los rodeaba era única, la serie de acontecimientos que los llevo a reunirse y amarse los recordaría y uniría por toda la vida, aquellos nuevos recuerdos los llenaban a ambos y aunque nadie sabe lo que le depararía el futuro a esta pareja, ellos optaron por disfrutar cada día, viviendo el presente lo mejor que pudiesen, se amaban y eso era lo que importaba, las barreras que habían en sus corazones cayeron quedando extasiados y prendados de todas las emociones que sentían en sus corazones.

Fin

* * *

**(N/A)**

Nomas eh venido a dejar el final de esta historia, se que muchos no la recordaran, pero haha no queria dejarla incoclusa, mi tiempo de escritora creo ha terminado :/ o la verdad nose, talvez con un nuevo amor que ha llegado a mi vida, venga la inspiración, pero no estoy del todo segura, cuidense queridas lectoras y lecteros (:

* * *

_**by:** Andii Uchiiha "El amor lo puede todo..."_


End file.
